El Nuevo Reto
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! Ya han pasado cuatro años desde la aventura en el Digimundo. Ahora, los digielegidos reciben un nuevo llamado de auxilio de Ophanimon. Es una historia de todos los personajes de Digimon Frontier, principalmente de los gemelos. No yaoi, vari
1. C1: Rehaciendo Vidas

**CAPITULO 1: REHACIENDO VIDAS**

Era una cálida tarde de verano. La puerta de la escuela estaba llena de chicos que salían de sus aulas tras escuchar la campana.

¡Kouji!¡Kouji!- gritó un chico desde dentro. Kouji se volvió, y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba. Era su amigo Takuya.

Hola, Takuya- dijo Kouji- que gusto me da verte... ha pasado tanto tiempo...-

Un par de horas- dijo Takuya, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza de la manera habitual- lástima que las vacaciones de primavera se hayan terminado ya...-

Lo mismo digo, pero piensa que las de verano están cada vez más cerca- dijo Kouji- ¿qué tal tu primer día de clases?-

Horrible- dijo Takuya- un día de clases jamás será bueno para mí...lo único pasable de este semestre es que Izumi está en mi salón, y me deja copiar su tarea...-

¿Porqué no me sorprende?- dijo Kouji, poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿piensas hacer tu propia tarea algún día?-

Antes de que Takuya pudiera contestar, una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

¿Algún día Takuya hará su tarea solo?- dijo Izumi- sí, claro, el día que las vacas vuelen...-

Takuya apretó los dientes, mientras Kouji reía en voz baja.

Hola, Izumi- dijo Kouji, saludando a la recién llegada- me da gusto volver a verte-

Yo digo lo mismo- respondió la chica.

Izumi tiene razón respecto a Takuya- dijo Jumpei, acercándose al grupo con las manos en los bolsillos- no sé como ha llegado hasta la preparatoria así-

¿Cómo te va, Jumpei?- dijo Kouji.

Oh, genial- dijo Jumpei- oigan, ¿quién quiere ir a mi casa esta tarde?-

¡Yo!- dijeron Takuya e Izumi al mismo tiempo.

Lo siento, Jumpei, será en otra ocasión- se disculpó Kouji- tengo ensayo con la banda...-

Tú te lo pierdes- dijo Jumpei, encogiéndose de hombros- hace un rato invité a tu hermano, pero tampoco irá él...-

¿Porqué no irá Kouichi?- preguntó Izumi.

Tiene ensayo del coro- respondió Kouji- mi mamá quería que los dos tuviéramos alguna actividad extracurricular, pero solo Kouichi consiguió una... créeme que las opciones no me agradaron...-

Pues estoy de acuerdo que el coro puede ser muy aburrido- dijo Takuya, pensativo- ¿porqué no el equipo de fútbol?-

¿O el taller de pintura?- dijo Izumi.

¿O el equipo de esgrima?- dijo Jumpei.

No gracias- dijo Kouji- hablé con mamá y le dije que tengo suficiente con la banda...-

¿Y dónde ensayan?- preguntó Jumpei.

En la cochera de la casa de mi papá- dijo Kouji, y sonrió algo apenado- aunque puedo asegurarte que a mamá Juri no le agrada mucho el ruido que hace...-

Apuesto que preferirían tener a Kouichi en casa que a ti- dijo Takuya- sus pasatiempos no son tan ruidosos como los tuyos...-

Todos rieron.

Hola, chicos- dijo Kouichi llegando- ¿de qué hablaban?-

Del ruido que hace tu hermano en casa de tu papá- dijo Takuya.

¿Y porqué tú no formas parte de la banda de Kouji, Kouichi?- preguntó Izumi.

¿Yo?- dijo Kouichi, algo apenado- no me gusta mucho el ruido. Además, no sé tocar ningún instrumento...-

Bueno, los veré en un rato en mi casa- dijo Jumpei, zanjando el tema- iré a la sección de secundaria a avisar a Tomoki...-

Hasta mañana, chicos- se despidió Kouji.

Que se diviertan- añadió Kouichi.

Una vez que quedaron solos, los gemelos se miraron y sonrieron.

Te veré más tarde, Kouji- dijo Kouichi, tomando su mochila y echándosela a la espalda- la maestra de coro me espera...-

Hasta luego, Kouichi- dijo Kouji- que tengas buena práctica...-

Igualmente- dijo Kouichi, ya a medio camino rumbo al salón de cantos.

Kouji suspiró. La aventura en el digimundo había terminado. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde aquel día en que los niños recibieron el llamado de Ophanimon y se dirigieron al digimundo. Los seis habían crecido, y todos cursaban la preparatoria, excepto por Tomoki, que aún era muy pequeño, y estaba en la secundaria. Todos rehicieron sus vidas, pero no se olvidaron de su experiencia en el mundo digital, y siguieron siendo amigos.

Kouji sonrió y tomó sus útiles. No bien caminó dos pasos cuando lo alcanzaron cuatro chicos de su edad. Uno de ellos tenía aspecto desgarbado y mirada arrogante. Los otros tres sonreían amistosamente.

Kouji, amigo- dijo el de aspecto desordenado, palmeando la espalda de Kouji- ¿qué tal tu día? Ya vi que te molestaban esos perdedores-

No me quejo de mi día, Hiroto- dijo Kouji- y "esos perdedores" son mis amigos, así que te agradecería que dejaras de llamarlos de esa manera...-

Ya, ya- dijo Hiroto-¿y qué te dijo tu madrastra? ¿podemos ir a ensayar hoy?-

Mamá Juri dijo que sí, pero hasta las seis de la tarde- dijo Kouji, poniendo énfasis en la primera palabra- ella y papá saldrán de viaje esta semana, y quieren dejarme en casa de mi mamá y mi hermano...-

¿Ya escucharon, chicos?- dijo Hiroto- solo nos queda un par de horas... así que apúrense-

Los cinco tomaron sus útiles e instrumentos, y caminaron hacia la casa de la familia Minamoto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouichi entró a toda prisa al aula de canto.

Señorita, lamento mucho llegar...-

... tarde- completó la frase la maestra- muy tarde, Kouichi Kimura-

Lo lamento- repitió Kouichi, algo apenado- estaba con mis amigos y mi hermano, y...-

Bien, bien, es inútil dar explicaciones- interrumpió la maestra- toma tu lugar para que por fin podamos comenzar con la práctica-

Kouichi obedeció, y la práctica comenzó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Buenas tardes, señora Shibayama- dijeron Izumi, Tomoki y Takuya, al abrir la puerta la mamá de Jumpei.

Buenos días, niños- dijo la señora con una sonrisa. La mamá de Jumpei era una mujer regordeta con cara bonachona, que cada vez que iban a su casa los atiborraba de dulces, pasteles y chocolates- pasen, por favor, pasen... deben tener hambre...-

La verdad no, señora, gracias- dijo Izumi.

Oh, no seas ridícula, linda- dijo la mamá de Jumpei- si se ven todos muy delgados... deberían comer mejor...-

Sí, señora- dijo Izumi.

Vamos arriba, chicos- dijo Jumpei.

Unos minutos más tarde, los cuatro estaban en la habitación de Jumpei. Tomoki y Takuya estaban enfrascados en un juego de video, mientras Izumi leía una revista y Jumpei traía bocadillos.

Extraño el digimundo- dijo de pronto Tomoki, levantando la vista una vez que Takuya venció a su personaje en el juego de video.

Yo también- dijo Takuya- extraño a Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon y los otros...-

Yo extraño todo el digimundo en general- dijo Izumi, bajando su revista y sonriendo- es un lindo lugar...-

No me digan que extrañan las peleas- dijo Jumpei.

Hasta eso- dijo Takuya, cerrando los ojos- extraño la sensación de convertirme en un digimon...-

Pues ustedes están locos de remate- dijo Jumpei, dando una enorme mordida a una rosquilla de chocolate- yo no quiero volver a ir a pelear a ese mundo...-

Los otros tres suspiraron con nostalgia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Las horas pasaron muy lentamente para Kouichi. En parte porque la práctica del coro se alargó, y también porque ya quería volver a su casa, pues sabía que esa semana su hermano se quedaría con él. Apenas la maestra comenzó a decir "muchas gracias por venir", Kouichi ya estaba fuera.

Kouichi corrió fuera de la escuela, tomó el autobús y unos minutos después ya estaban dentro de su casa.

Hola, mamá, ¿qué tal tu día?- dijo Kouichi.

Muy bien, hijo- dijo la señora Kimura- ¿y tú que me dices?-

Excelente- dijo Kouichi- excepto porque llegué tarde a la práctica del coro...-

Ay, Kouichi- dijo su madre- ¿y viste a Kouji?-

Sí, dijo que ensayaría con su banda antes de venir- dijo Kouichi.

Bueno, sube y arregla tu habitación, hijo- le dijo su madre- no quiero que tu hermano la vea toda desordenada cuando llegue...que parece como si un huracán hubiera pasado por tu habitación-

Sí, mamá, de inmediato- dijo Kouichi, subiendo a toda velocidad hacia su habitación. La señora Kimura sonrió.

Estos chicos...- murmuró, y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena para sus dos hijos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouji tocó la última nota de su guitarra eléctrica. El otro guitarrista y el bajista lo imitaron, mientras Hiroto seguía gritando por el micrófono.

Una canción más- dijo el vocalista de la banda.

Ya basta, Hiroto- dijo el bajista- ya se acabó el ensayo por hoy-

¿Y quién eres tú para decir eso, Kaoru?- dijo Hiroto, muy enfadado.

Ya basta, chicos- dijo Kouji- Kaoru tiene razón: ya son las seis, y mamá y Kouichi me esperan...-

¿Ese debilucho que dices que es tu hermano gemelo?- dijo Hiroto- no me digas que aún lo sostienes...-

Kouji frunció el entrecejo.

Cuida tus palabras, Hiroto- dijo Kouji, mirando amenazante a su compañero.

Uy, que miedo...- dijo Hiroto- ¿y qué planeas hacer? ¿le dirás a tu madrastra que este niño malo está diciendo cosas de tu tonto hermano gemelo?-

Hiroto, basta- dijo el baterista.

Mantente fuera de esto, Satoshi- dijo Hiroto.

Cálmense todos ya- dijo el segundo guitarrista.

Tú también, Tooya, cierra la boca- dijo Hiroto.

Era oficial. Kouji y los otros miraban a Hiroto con verdadero odio.

¿Qué me miras así, Kouji?- dijo Hiroto- es verdad lo que he dicho: el tonto de tu hermano es un llorón...-

Si te refieres a hace dos meses- dijo Kouji en tono grave- mi madre estaba muy enferma, y Kouichi fue el más afectado por ello...-

No importa que excusa pongas, Minamoto- dijo Hiroto en tono despectivo- el inútil de Kouichi no llegará a ser nadie en la vida, tal y como tu madre no es nada...-

Kouji no lo soportó más y de un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago tiró a Hiroto al suelo, totalmente sin aire.

¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi hermano y a mi madre?- dijo Kouji- fuera de mi casa, no quiero verte más aquí...-

Como quieras, Minamoto- dijo Hiroto, recuperando el aliento y tocándose con ambas manos el abdomen dolido- pero has de saber que sin mí tu inútil banda va a perder la competencia a falta de vocalista...-

Mejor que seamos cuatro que cinco contigo, Hiroto- intervino Tooya, pues Kouji ya estaba demasiado enfadado como para responder. Tras una última mirada de odio a los cuatro, Hiroto tomó sus útiles escolares y salió de la cochera rumbo a la tienda.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que los chicos entendieran lo que había sucedido.

Yo...lo siento, chicos- dijo Kouji, rompiendo el silencio- por mi culpa nos quedamos sin vocalista...-

No fue tu culpa, Kouji- dijo Satoshi- mejor así sin Hiroto...-

El problema será conseguir uno nuevo- dijo Kaoru- todos los cantantes ya están en alguna banda para este momento...y el concurso es este sábado en la noche-

Tal vez... yo sé de alguien que nos puede ayudar- dijo Kouji pensativo.

¿De qué hablas?- dijo Satoshi.

Kouichi podría ser...- dijo Kouji.

¿Qué dices?- dijo Kaoru.

¿Tu hermano?- dijo Tooya- ¿estás seguro?-

Tal vez no aceptará- dijo Kouji- pero podría intentarlo. He escuchado a Kouichi en sus ensayos del coro y es realmente bueno...-

Pero es el coro de la escuela, no una banda punk- dijo Satoshi- además él...-

Espera, Satoshi, tal vez Kouji tiene razón- dijo Tooya- vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no?-

Está bien- dijo Satoshi- mañana el ensayo será en mi casa... Kouji, lleva a tu hermano, y veremos, ¿vale?-

Kouji sonrió.

Ya terminaron el ensayo, chicos- preguntó la señora Minamoto desde la puerta de la cochera.

Sí, mamá- dijo Kouji.

Hasta mañana, Kouji- dijo Satoshi- buenas noches, señora Minamoto...-

Hasta mañana- dijo Tooya.

Nos vemos- dijo Kaoru.

Los tres se fueron, dejando solo a Kouji con su madrastra.

¿Ya estás listo, Kouji?- preguntó ella.

Ya está todo, mamá- dijo Kouji- mis cosas están en mi habitación, empacadas-

Pues bájalas al auto- dijo la señora Minamoto- tu padre y yo te llevaremos con tu mamá y Kouichi...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¡Hola, mamá!- sonrió Kouji al llegar a casa de su gemelo, y abrazó a su madre.

Hola, Kouji, amor- dijo la señora Kimura, abrazando a su hijo- me da gusto verte...Kouichi te está esperando arriba...-

Voy para...- dijo Kouji.

Primero despídete de tus padres, cielo- dijo la señora Kimura.

Está bien- dijo Kouji algo apenado- adiós papá, adiós mamá Juri...-

Nos veremos en una semana, Kouji- dijo el señor Minamoto- espero que no le des problemas a tu madre...-

¡Kouji!- gritó Kouichi, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa- ¡ya llegaste!-

Ven a dar las buenas noches, hijo- dijo la señora Kimura.

Buenas noches, señora Juri- dijo Kouichi- buenas noches, papá...-

Te traeremos algo de Kyoto, Kouji- dijo la señora Minamoto- a ti y a Kouichi...-

Vamos arriba- dijo Kouichi, tomando una de las maletas de Kouji- hasta luego...-

Hasta luego- dijo Kouji y, tomando el resto de sus cosas, subió corriendo a la habitación de su gemelo.

Este niño...- dijo apenado el señor Minamoto- ya tiene quince años y aún sigue así...-

Gracias por cuidarlo, Maki- dijo Juri Minamoto.

¿Bromeas?- dijo ella- jamás veo a mi Kouichi tan feliz como cuando viene Kouji... y debo confesar que a mí también me hace feliz...-

Bueno, nos veremos en una semana, Maki- dijo el señor Minamoto. El matrimonio se retiró, y la señora Kimura cerró la puerta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x.

Al caer la noche, Takuya y los otros volvieron a sus casas. Jumpei decidió encender su computadora. No podía creer lo que veía.

¿Qué es esto?- dijo Jumpei- ¿de nuevo?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Izumi llegó a su casa bostezando.

Hija, tu computadora se encendió sola- dijo su madre- creo que tienes un mensaje-

Gracias, mamá- dijo la chica. Subió, y quedó sin aliento al ver el mensaje que tenía.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Takuya acompañó a Tomoki a su casa, y luego se dirigió a la suya. Ambos, al entrar a su habitación, descubrieron un extraño mensaje en sus computadoras personales. Un mensaje que ya habían visto antes...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la habitación de Kouichi, los gemelos acomodaron las cosas de Kouji. La señora Kimura había subido la vieja cama de la abuela a la habitación de Kouichi, para que Kouji se instalara ahí.

Kouji, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Kouichi- te noto triste...-

Nada- dijo Kouji- no es nada...-

Kouichi lo miró a los ojos.

Sí es- dijo Kouichi- vamos, Kouji, te conozco...-

Tú ganas- dijo Kouji, vencido- tengo un problema, Kouichi. El vocalista de mi banda renunció, y el concurso es el sábado en la noche...-

¿Qué dices?- dijo Kouichi- que mala suerte... Hiroto era muy bueno, ¿no?-

Por así decirlo...-dijo Kouji.

Ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarte- dijo Kouichi.

Hay algo- dijo Kouji- hay algo que puedes hacer...que tú cantes para el concurso del sábado en nuestra banda...-

¿Qué dices?- dijo Kouichi- ¿yo?-

Ni modo que la reina de Inglaterra- dijo Kouji.

No sé que decir- dijo Kouichi, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Mira, haremos esto- dijo Kouji- mañana, ve conmigo al ensayo de la banda, y cuando veas si puedes o no decides, ¿qué te parece?-

Está bien- dijo Kouichi, tras meditarlo unos segundos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la madre de ambos entró con una bandeja con varios panecillos y dos vasos de leche.

Les traje la cena, chicos- dijo ella, poniendo la bandeja sobre el escritorio.

Gracias, mamá- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Y no se duerman muy tarde- continuó Maki Kimura- recuerden que mañana hay escuela...-

Sí, mamá- dijo Kouji.

No lo olvidaremos- añadió Kouichi.

Su madre salió, y los chicos tomaron la leche y los panecillos, cuando escucharon un extraño sonido en la habitación.

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Kouichi.

Provino de tu computadora...- dijo Kouji.

Kouji abrió la laptop de Kouichi. Era idéntica a la que él tenía: su padre les había regalado una a cada uno cuando cumplieron quince años. Un nuevo sonido se escuchó. Esta vez provenía de la laptop de Kouji, la cual aún estaba empacada. Kouji se apresuró a sacarla. En ambas pantallas aparecía el mismo mensaje.

"_Necesitamos su ayuda de nuevo, niños elegidos por los diez guerreros legendarios. ¿Quieren entrar? Sí o no"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. C2: El Pueblo del Fuego

**CAPITULO 2: EL PUEBLO DEL FUEGO**

Los gemelos miraron sorprendidos ambas computadoras. El mensaje que acababan de recibir era determinante, y seguramente había sido enviado por Ophanimon.

¿Es este el mensaje que recibiste la última vez?- preguntó Kouichi. Kouji asintió.

Casi igual- dijo Kouji- pero lo recibí en mi teléfono celular... ¿crees que Takuya y los otros hayan recibido uno?-

"_Niños elegidos por los diez guerreros legendarios_"- leyó Kouichi en la pantalla- lo más probable es que sí-

Los hermanos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos. ¿Ir o no ir? Las mentes de ambos estaban sincronizadas en ese dilema. Al cabo de unos segundos, Kouichi suspiró y Kouji se aclaró la garganta.

Qué demonios...- dijo Kouji- vamos, necesitan de nosotros-

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Kouichi.

Los dos, al mismo tiempo, movieron el cursor y presionaron en 'Sí'. El mensaje en las dos pantallas cambió al instante: "_Enciende el televisor en el canal 16 a la media noche. Trae tu teléfono celular. Ya conoces el camino."_

Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos de nuevo.

Iré a revisar si mamá ya está dormida- dijo Kouichi, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Recoge tus zapatos, y los míos- dijo Kouji, mirando sus pantuflas- los necesitaremos...-

Vuelvo enseguida- dijo Kouichi, saliendo.

El mayor de los gemelos cerró con suma cautela la puerta de su habitación, y se dirigió a la de su madre. La abrió despacio, para evitar despertarla si se encontraba dormida. Kouichi sonrió. Mika Kimura estaba ya en el país de los sueños. Kouichi cerró la puerta con cuidado, bajó las escaleras y recogió sus zapatos y los de Kouji, los cuales se encontraban junto a la entrada. Luego subió de nuevo a su habitación.

¿Y bien?- dijo Kouji en voz baja, guardando su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ya se había puesto su paliacate.

Mamá ya está dormida- dijo Kouichi, entregándole los zapatos- tenemos el campo libre...-

Vamos, ya casi es media noche...- dijo Kouji- vamos, sin hacer ruido...-

Los dos hermanos salieron de puntitas de su habitación, y se dirigieron a la sala, donde estaba la televisión. Kouji miró el reloj de pared: faltaban dos minutos. Dos minutos para volver al Digimunto. Dos minutos que les parecerían eternos.

Bueno, supongo que volveremos al digimundo...- dijo Kouichi- nos convertiremos en digimon de nuevo, ¿no?-

Eso espero, Kouichi- sonrió Kouji- y que Takuya y los otros también vayan...-

Falta menos de un minuto- observó Kouichi- enciéndela ahora...-

Kouji encendió el televisor. El símbolo de Ophanimon, el mismo que habían visto tantas veces, apareció en la pantalla.

¡Ophanimon!- dijo Kouji.

¿Qué sucedió esta vez?- dijo Kouichi- ¿porqué nos llamaste de nuevo?-

No obtuvieron respuesta.

¡Ophanimon, responde por favor!- dijo Kouji.

Como respuesta, hubo un cegador destello de luz, que obligó a los gemelos a bajar la cabeza y cubrirse los ojos con las manos para aminorar un poco la molestia que sintieron en los ojos en ese momento.

Una vez que el destello desapareció, los dos se tallaron los ojos y miraron a su alrededor. Vieron enormes calderas de cobre, y varios seres extraños de tamaño pequeño saltando alegremente por los caminos entre las calderas.

Kouji- dijo Kouichi- estamos en el Digimundo...-

Así es- dijo Kouji- y, si no me equivoco, nos encontramos en el pueblo del Fuego...- sonrió- es donde obtuve el Spirit de Lobomon-

Kouichi sonrió también.

¿Y crees que Takuya y los otros...?- comenzó a preguntar, pero una voz distante respondió a su pregunta antes de que terminara de formularla.

¡Kouji!¡Kouichi!- gritó Takuya desde lejos, corriendo hacia ellos con la mano extendida. Detrás de él venían corriendo también Tomoki, Izumi y Jumpei.

¡Están aquí!¡Están aquí!- exclamó Tomoki, casi saltando de alegría.

¡Hola, chicos!- sonrió Kouichi.

¿Porqué tardaron tanto?- dijo Izumi- creímos que no vendrían...-

No nos perderíamos esto por nada- dijo Kouji.

Los seis miraron a su alrededor de nuevo.

Estamos en el pueblo del Fuego- les informó Takuya- ¿recuerdan? Aquí fue donde conocimos a Bokomon y a Neemon...-

Y hablando de Bokomon y Neemon- dijo Tomoki- ¿ustedes dos los han visto?-

No- dijo Kouichi, mientras Kouji sacudía la cabeza- ni señal de ellos-

Nosotros tampoco- dijo Takuya- y me parece extraño... Bokomon solo salió de aquí para acompañarnos en nuestro viaje... si no, no se hubiera movido de este sitio, le gustaba mucho...-

Sí, es muy extraño- estuvo de acuerdo Jumpei.

Oigan, ¿y si preguntamos a algún digimon?- dijo Tomoki, y se volvió a unos Pagumon pasando por ahí- oigan, Pagumon, ¿han visto a Bokomon o a Neemon?-

Los Pagumon lo ignoraron.

Déjalo, Tomoki- dijo Jumpei, cruzando los brazos con aire de ofendido- recuerda que los Pagumon son muy groseros... jamás nos ayudarán-

Tal vez los Poyomon puedan ayudarnos- dijo Takuya- oigan, Poyomon, ¿han visto a Neemon y a Bokomon?-

No los hemos visto, _Poyo_- dijo uno de los Poyomon.

Se fueron del pueblo hace un tiempo, _Poyo_- dijo otro de los pequeños digimons- cansados estaban de este lugar, _Poyo_-

¿Cansados?- dijo Jumpei, rascándose la cabeza.

No es posible...- dijo Izumi, igual de confundida que Jumpei.

Bueno, gracias por su ayuda, Poyomon- dijo Takuya.

Si yo fuera ustedes, no los buscaría por aquí, _Poyo_- añadió otro Poyomon- creo que se fueron lejos, muy lejos...-

Gracias- repitió Takuya, y los Poyomon se fueron. Takuya miró a sus amigos- ¿qué haremos?-

Los seis permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

Vamos a la terminal de los bosques, al castillo de Seraphimon- dijo Kouji- ahí, él nos puede decir porqué nos llamaron, o al menos nos podrá ayudar a contactar a Ophanimon- añadió mirando su teléfono celular- porque estos no sirven-

Los otros cinco asintieron, y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al bosque que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo del Fuego. Había varios Pagumon siguiéndolos con la mirada.

Esos chicos humanos andan libres- dijo uno de los Pagumon, una vez que los chicos se perdieron de vista al adentrarse en el bosque- y al parecer conocen el lugar...-

Y conocen a Bokomon y Neemon- dijo otro Pagumon.

Y parece que van a la terminal de los bosques- dijo un tercero.

Vamos con el jefe, él sabrá que hacer- dijo otro más- estará muy complacido con la información...-

Vamos...- dijo el primero.

Los cuatro Pagumon se fueron saltando hasta la cueva subterránea del pueblo del Fuego, en el mismo sitio donde Kouji había obtenido el Spirit de Lobomon. Escondido en las sombras, sentado en una silla, había un digimon del tamaño de un humano adulto. Volvió su vista a los cuatro Pagumon.

Jefe, tenemos buenas noticias- dijo uno de los Pagumon- hay seis chicos humanos caminando libremente del pueblo a la terminal de los bosques...-

Están buscando a Bokomon y a Neemon- añadió otro.

Bien, bien- sonrió el digimon- el señor Rotnaimon estará muy complacido de saber esto...-

El digimon se puso de pie y caminó a la salida. Los Pagumon lo siguieron.

Señor Leomon- dijo uno de los Pagumon- ¿qué haremos nosotros?-

Ustedes, no los pierdan de vista en ningún momento. Yo me encargaré de arreglar todo...- dijo Leomon. Los Pagumon se fueron a toda prisa para alcanzarlos.

Seis chicos humanos- murmuró Leomon- esto son buenas noticias... sí, muy buenas...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya estaba a punto de anochecer, y los seis chicos seguían avanzando por el camino del bosque que conocían muy bien.

¿Están seguros de que es por aquí?- preguntó Kouichi, el único que no había pasado por ese bosque.

Seguros- dijo Takuya.

¿No hay un Trailmon que nos pueda llevar?- preguntó Tomoki en tono quejumbroso- ya me dolieron mucho los pies...-

No ha pasado ni un solo Trailmon desde que llegamos- dijo Takuya- y eso es muy extraño... la última vez que estuvimos aquí pasaban a cada rato...-

Fue porque todos los digimon estaban huyendo de sus regiones, Takuya, y los Trailmon tenían que ir y venir de todas partes- dijo Jumpei- es normal que ahora que hay tranquilidad no haya tanto movimiento...-

Izumi y Tomoki estuvieron satisfechos con esa explicación.

Sí, suena lógico- dijo Izumi- ¿porqué querrían estar viajando?-

Bueno, tal vez tengas razón- admitió Takuya. Kouji se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, tanto que solo su gemelo se percató de ello.

¿Qué sucede, Kouji?- preguntó Kouichi.

Todo esto me parece extraño...- murmuró Kouji- Bokomon y Neemon no están en su pueblo, los Trailmons no pasan y toda esta...calma no es normal...-

Yo pensé lo mismo- dijo Kouichi- no sé porqué, pero tengo la impresión de que estamos siendo observados...-

Sí, yo también lo noté- dijo Kouji.

Mira ahí, Kouji- dijo Kouichi, señalando de pronto hacia un árbol cercano. Kouji miró y solo alcanzó a ver algo de color azul grisáceo- creo que lo que nos sigue es un Pagumon. Tal vez solo quiere robarle un chocolate a Jumpei mientras todos dormimos...-

Eso parece- dijo Kouji- y en verdad espero que sea eso-

¡Estoy agotado!- se quejó Tomoki tras dar un par de pasos más, y deteniéndose en seco- quiero descansar...-

Yo igual- dijo Izumi, sentándose en una roca y quitándose los zapatos para masajearse los pies- no puedo seguir caminando...-

Tienen razón- dijo Takuya- será mejor que descansemos...-

Kouji frunció el entrecejo.

Takuya, este sitio no me parece seguro- dijo el menor de los gemelos.

¿Porqué lo dices?- dijo Takuya- no veo nada malo con que nos quedemos aquí a descansar...-

Kouji dio un paso adelante, para estar exactamente al lado de Takuya.

Creo que alguien nos está siguiendo- dijo Kouji, para que solo Takuya lo escuchara- Kouichi dijo que vio un Pagumon... yo alcancé a ver parte de él-

Un Pagumon solo es inofensivo- dijo Takuya.

Lo sé- dijo Kouji- también sé que los Pagumon nunca andan solos... debe haber más viajando tras nosotros en estos momentos...-

Kouji, suenas como si les temieras a los Pagumon- dijo Takuya, alzando una ceja y dudando de pronto del valor de su amigo.

Takuya, recuerda que no tenemos los Spirits con nosotros- dijo Kouji- ni los Digivice, no podremos evolucionar... y en ese caso pueden ser peligrosos...-

Takuya frunció el entrecejo. Kouji tenía razón. Sin poder evolucionar, cualquier digimon enemigo, por débil que fuera, se convertía en una amenaza para ellos. Kouji no solo era valiente, era prudente también.

De acuerdo, tienes razón- dijo Takuya- pero los chicos no pueden seguir caminando, y el bosque de noche es peligroso si seguimos moviéndonos... ¿recuerdas algún refugio por aquí?-

Kouji se quedó pensativo.

El bosque de los televisores- dijo Kouji- o la aldea de los Numemon...-

Aún está muy lejos- dijo Takuya. Kouji frunció el entrecejo.

De acuerdo- dijo Kouji- quédense aquí, iré a buscar un refugio que esté cerca de aquí...-

Te esperamos, Kouji- dijo Takuya.

Espera, Kouji, voy contigo- dijo Kouichi, siguiendo a su hermano. Los dos se alejaron del resto, en busca de un lugar seguro para dormir.

¿Porqué Kouji estará tan desconfiado?- preguntó Jumpei.

El y Kouichi vieron un digimon que nos está siguiendo- dijo Takuya- tiene razón: es mejor tener cuidado ahora que no tenemos nuestros Spirits para protegernos...-

Ni que los digimon fueran peligrosos- dijo Jumpei, cruzando los brazos. Takuya se rascó la cabeza como acostumbra. Jumpei jamás logró aceptar la manera de ser de Kouji.

Ya deja de criticar a Kouji, Jumpei- dijo Izumi- al menos él se preocupa por cuidarnos a todos, ¿no?-

Eso- dijo Tomoki- aunque se preocupe demasiado...-

Como quieran- dijo Jumpei, sentándose en el suelo y recargando la espalda en un árbol- pues más vale que se den prisa él y Kouichi o me quedaré dormido...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Un refugio?- dijo Kouichi.

Te lo dije- dijo Kouji- no confío en esos digimon, ni siquiera en los Poyomon-

Kouichi miró sorprendido a su gemelo.

¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Kouichi.

Por Neemon y Bokomon- dijo Kouji- aunque las cosas parezcan tranquilas, estoy casi seguro de que algo anda muy mal... ¿puedes ver algo?-

Muy poco- dijo Kouichi, tratando de agudizar la vista, pues ya había oscurecido- parece que hay una cueva en esta pequeña loma que está frente a nosotros...-

Kouji agudizó la vista también, y comprobó que Kouichi tenía razón. Los gemelos se acercaron y revisaron bien la pequeña cueva. Estaba desierta.

Creo que nos servirá- dijo Kouji tras examinar la estructura- vamos por los otros...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Una cueva?- dijo Izumi.

Así es- dijo Kouji- creo que ahí estaremos más seguros que aquí a cielo abierto...-

¡Vamos!- dijo Tomoki a medio bostezo- me muero de sue...sue...sueño-

Yo también estoy de acuerdo- dijo Takuya.

Yo no- dijo Jumpei, sin moverse del sitio donde estaba- no veo porqué ese sitio será más seguro que aquí... es parte del bosque después de todo, y quienquiera que nos esté siguiendo nos podrá seguir a ese sitio...-

Kouichi miró sorprendido a Jumpei, Takuya puso los ojos en blanco y Kouji frunció el entrecejo.

Pues si no quieres puedes quedarte aquí, Jumpei- dijo Kouji- lloverá pronto y te mojarás... además, a ellos les será más fácil acabarte si estás aquí solo-

No tengo miedo de un pequeño e indefenso Pagumon- dijo Jumpei- que tú seas un cobarde...-

¿Qué has dicho?- exclamó Kouji, ahora enfadado.

¡Jumpei!- exclamó Izumi.

Lo que oíste- dijo Jumpei- eres un cobarde...-

¡Ya basta!- dijo Tomoki.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Jumpei?- dijo Takuya- Kouji no es ningún cobarde...-

Kouji apretaba los puños con fuerza. Primero Hiroto se había burlado de su hermano y de su madre, y ahora Jumpei lo llamaba cobarde. Era demasiado para un día. Iba a decir algo, pero Kouichi lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

No vale la pena enojarte por eso- dijo Kouichi- todos, hasta él mismo sabe que está equivocado...-

Kouji miró a su hermano, sorprendido. Sonrió y asintió.

Tienes razón, Kouichi- dijo Kouji en voz baja- hice mal en molestarme...-

Kouichi solo sonrió a su gemelo. Kouji echó una mirada de nuevo al reto de los chicos, y se fue caminando en dirección a la cueva seguido de su hermano.

Vamos, chicos- dijo Takuya, emprendiendo la marcha también. Izumi y Tomoki lo siguieron. Jumpei permaneció de pie con los brazos cruzados, al parecer sin intenciones de seguirlos. Pero segundos después cambió de idea y corrió para alcanzarlos.

Al llegar a la cueva encendieron una fogata, tomaron algunas hojas para acomodarse mejor, y echaron suertes para decir la vigilancia. La primera de la noche le tocó a Takuya. El resto de los chicos se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, y pronto estaban todos dormidos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Dices que hay chicos humanos dirigiéndose hacia la terminal de los bosques?- dijo una voz.

Sí, mi señor, los Pagumon los vieron, y los están vigilando en este momento, solo esperando sus órdenes- dijo Leomon, con una rodilla clavada al suelo y la cabeza inclinada.

Bien hecho- dijo el digimon- ahora pon atención, esto es lo que harás...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. C3: El Misterioso Digimon

**CAPITULO 3: EL MISTERIOSO DIGIMON**

A la mañana siguiente, Kouji despertó con un agudo dolor de espalda. Había dormido sobre una pequeña roca, pero la profundidad de su sueño le impidió sentirla hasta ese momento. Dejó escapar un gruñido mientras que se levantaba.

¿Qué sucede, Kouji?- preguntó Takuya.

Mi espalda- se quejó Kouji, haciendo una mueca de disgusto- dormí sobre una roca...-

Mala suerte- dijo Takuya, encogiéndose de hombros.

Buenos días, chicos- sonrió Kouichi desde la entrada de la cueva. Estaba ya despierto, porque le había tocado la última guardia de la noche. El mayor de los gemelos estaba asando algunas manzanas, que despedían un olor delicioso.

Buenos días, Kouichi- dijo Takuya con un bostezo, y luego sonrió al ver lo que Kouichi estaba preparando-¡desayuno! Hay que despertar a los otros... Izumi, despierta...-

_Cosí presto?_- dijo Izumi tras un bostezo-_ ma_ _io sono mo...mo...molto stanca_-

¿Perdón?- dijo Takuya, alzando una ceja.

Que es muy temprano, y estoy muy cansada- dijo Izumi. Aspiró el delicioso olor de las manzanas, y sonrió igual que Takuya- ¡oh, desayuno!-

Tomoki, despierta- dijo Kouji, sacudiendo al chico.

Un ratito más- dijo Tomoki.

Vamos, ya dormiste mucho...- dijo Kouji- no seas llorón y levántate...-

Jumpei, ya es hora de levantarse- dijo Kouichi.

¿Tan temprano?- dijo Jumpei tras un enorme bostezo que casi lo hace tragarse los cabellos de Kouichi si éste no hubiera retirado su cabeza a tiempo.

Así es- dijo el mayor de los gemelos- tenemos que apurarnos para llegar hoy al castillo de Seraphimon...-

Tal vez a esta hora encontremos un Trailmon que nos pueda llevar esta vez- dijo Tomoki, esperanzado, mientras mordía una de las manzanas que Kouichi había preparado- odio tener que caminar...-

Después de desayunar, los seis chicos se levantaron, tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron de la cueva.

Tenemos que volver al camino que pasa junto a los rieles- dijo Kouji- así encontraremos pronto un Trailmon, al mismo tiempo que seguiremos avanzando...vamos...-

¿Y desde cuando Kouji se volvió el líder?- dijo Jumpei. Kouji frunció el entrecejo de nuevo.

Ya basta, Jumpei- dijo Takuya en tono de fastidio- ya fue suficiente con lo de ayer...-

¡Tú no te metas en esto, Takuya!- exclamó Jumpei.

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Takuya- dijo Izumi muy molesta- no sé que tienes contra Kouji, Jumpei, pero ya basta de estarte quejando de él y de hacer el...-

¡Lo dices solo porque te gusta Kouji, Izumi!- la interrumpió Jumpei de mal humor. Izumi se enfureció, le dio una buena bofetada (n/a: como solo ella las sabe dar) y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Takuya lo dijo por ella.

¡Claro que a Izumi no le gusta Kouji!- exclamó el chico de cabellos y ojos castaños- ¡y te callas, Jumpei!-

Jumpei e Izumi estaban muy enfadados, pero Kouji, Kouichi y Tomoki miraban sorprendidos a Takuya. ¿Qué rayos acababa de ocurrir con él? Kouji se aclaró la garganta de manera significativa para su hermano, y Kouichi lo entendió a la perfección. Había algo sobre Izumi que Takuya aún no les contaba.

Bueno, yo opino que ya dejemos de pelear, y que deberíamos volver al camino pronto- dijo Tomoki- para llegar con Seraphimon lo más pronto posible...-

Yo opino igual- dijo Izumi sin siquiera dirigir su mirada a Jumpei.

Y yo- añadió Takuya- vamos-

Los demás asintieron y se dirigieron al camino.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pasaron varias horas desde que habían iniciado la marcha. Izumi y Jumpei no se hablaban. Este último iba delante de todos, como guiando el camino. Izumi iba atrás de todos, murmurando malhumorada algo en italiano, que los demás ni entendían ni querían entender. También Takuya estaba muy enfadado. Kouji, Kouichi y Tomoki eran los únicos cuyos estados de ánimos se mantenían en límites razonablemente normales.

Kouji, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- dijo Izumi de pronto, tomando por sorpresa al gemelo.

Eh... por supuesto- dijo Kouji, imaginando que la mano de Izumi podría llegar a quedar estampada en su rostro si él se llegaba a negar, más aún ahora que la chica estaba tan enojada.

Kouji se detuvo unos segundos, para permitir que Izumi lo alcanzara.

¿Qué sucede, Izumi?- preguntó Kouji, reanudando su marcha junto a ella- ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

Sobre lo que dijo Jumpei- dijo Izumi, agachando la cabeza y comenzando a sonrojarse un poco- Jumpei puede ser un tonto a veces, pero sé que lo que dijo fue solo porque tiene envidia...-

No te preocupes- le dijo Kouji- yo soy quien no debe de molestarse cuando diga esas cosas...-

No es eso- dijo Izumi- quiero que sepas que... me pareces un chico apuesto y muy lindo... pero la verdad no es cierto que me gustas, sino que eres un gran amigo para mí-

Kouji sonrió al escuchar eso. Así que esa era la preocupación de Izumi. No sabía si sentirse bien o mal por lo que Izumi le acababa de decir, pero optó por la primera opción.

No te preocupes, Izumi- dijo Kouji de nuevo sin dejar de sonreír, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- y quiero que sepas que yo también creo que eres una gran amiga...-

Izumi sonrió.

Gracias, Kouji- dijo la chica.

¿Quieren apurarse los dos?- les gritó Takuya desde varios pasos adelante- los estamos esperando... no se queden atrás...-

Izumi y Kouji corrieron para alcanzar a los demás.

De pronto, llegaron a una zona que ya conocían: el bosque de los televisores. Antes de llegar, Kouji y Tomoki le contaron a Kouichi su aventura en ese sitio.

¿Este es el bosque de los televisores?- dijo Kouichi- no veo ninguno-

Están en los árboles, Kouichi- dijo Kouji.

Los seis chicos iban a acercarse a ver más de cerca los televisores, cuando una voz agresiva se los impidió. A una seña de Takuya, todos se ocultaron entre los arbustos. Había varios digimon extraños, redondos y de color amarillo, que tenían largas lianas que chasqueaban como si fueran látigos.

¡Muévanse, rápido!- exclamó uno de los extraños digimon.

Me parece que es un Vegiemon- murmuró Kouji.

Miren, ahí hay más- dijo Izumi.

Al parecer, los Vegiemon estaban esperando a que algo saliera de las pantallas de televisión de los árboles.

¡Pero si son...!-exclamó Tomoki al ver lo que acababa de salir del televisor. Kouji le puso la mano en la boca para callarlo.

Shhhh... baja la voz- dijo Kouji- nos verán...-

Pero si son niños humanos...- dijo Kouichi en voz baja.

Pero, ¿qué hacen los Vegiemon con ellos?- dijo Takuya, con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿cómo están entrando a este mundo?-

No lo sé- dijo Kouji, pensativo- tal vez por esto nos quería Ophanimon...-

Los niños humanos salían de los televisores y miraban alrededor, asustados, para encontrarse con el rostro no muy amistoso de esos digimon. Luego corrían por un camino en el bosque.

Miren- dijo Tomoki, señalando hacia el camino- los niños están subiendo a ese Trailmon...-

Los otros vieron que Tomoki tenía razón.

Tal vez por eso no habíamos visto ningún Trailmon de camino hacia acá- dijo Takuya- será mejor cuidarnos de subirnos a alguno de ellos...-

¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Izumi.

Debemos irnos pronto de aquí, antes de que nos atrapen a nosotros también...- dijo Kouji, tras pensarlo unos segundos- tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto, y sin los Spirits no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlos...-

A ninguno le gustaba la idea de irse y dejar a los niños con esos digimon, pues no se veían nada amistosos. Pero Kouji tenía razón. No podían hacer nada, más que llegar lo más pronto posible al castillo de Seraphimon y preguntarle que hacer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los seis chicos reanudaron su camino. Ninguno sospechaba que aún estaban siendo seguidos por los cuatro Pagumon.

Jejeje, esos chicos siguen peleando entre ellos- dijo uno de los Pagumon- harán las cosas más fáciles para el jefe...-

Ni siquiera se han percatado de nuestra presencia desde que avanzamos un poco más alejados de ellos...- dijo otro.

Así es- dijo un tercer Pagumon- creí que darían más problemas, siendo los antiguos elegidos de los diez guerreros legendarios... pero parece que son una completa decepción...-

¿Qué tanto chismean ustedes cuatro?- dijo un digimon, llegando de pronto.

Los Pagumon lo reconocieron de inmediato y temblaron de miedo. El digimon tenía una larga gabardina de color azul con cuello de camisa que cubría parte de su rostro, guantes y botas negras y un enorme sombrero azul. En su mano derecha sostenía un bastón. Obviamente era un disfraz.

¿Y bien, Pagumon?- dijo el digimon recién llegado- Leomon me indicó que ustedes estarían aquí... ¿y dónde están esos niños elegidos?-

Por...por...por allá- dijo un Pagumon, temblando de miedo- pero no son niños, son chicos humanos...-

Bien, bien- dijo el digimon- gracias por la información...-

Detrás del digimon, llegaron otros tres. Los Pagumon los reconocieron de inmediato: se trataba de tres Skullsatamon.

¿Qué hacemos con los soplones, señor?- preguntó uno de los Skullsatamon.

Sus datos los harán un poco más fuertes- dijo el digimon- aunque no creo que eso sea necesario...-

¿Qué?- exclamaron los Pagumon. Demasiado tarde. De un golpe con sus hoces, los Skullsatamon destruyeron a tres de ellos y absorbieron sus digicodes. Uno de los Pagumon logró escapar.

¡Son malvados!¡Malvados!- gritó el Pagumon mientras escapaba.

¡A él!- exclamó el digimon, cambiando de ánimo repentinamente- si advierte de nuestra presencia a los chicos humanos, todo se perderá...-

Los Skullsatamon y el digimon corrieron tras el Pagumon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los seis chicos seguían caminando sin novedades.

¿Y qué quería Izumi, Kouji?- preguntó Kouichi a su gemelo en voz baja. A pesar de lo que habían visto en el bosque de los televisores, el mayor de los gemelos no había olvidado el asunto.

Nada importante- susurró Kouji, tras cerciorarse de que nadie más escuchaba- ella solo quería...aclarar unos puntos y ya...-

Kouichi sonrió y asintió.

Takuya, ¿falta mucho para el castillo de Seraphimon?- dijo Tomoki.

Sí, Tomoki, falta mucho- respondió Takuya en tono fastidiado.

¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó Tomoki.

Mucho- dijo Takuya cortantemente.

Takuya estaba de mal humor por el incidente con Izumi y, para colmo, Tomoki lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. Al principio Kouichi había preguntado cuanto faltaba, pero porque él no había pasado por ahí en el viaje anterior. Pero Tomoki era otra cosa.

Por última vez, Tomoki- dijo Takuya, cuando Tomoki volvió a preguntar algo relacionado con la distancia entre el castillo de Seraphimon y el punto donde se encontraban en ese momento- ¡ya basta!-

En ese momento, Kouichi tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Kouji, chicos- dijo Kouichi de pronto- algo va a suceder...algo malo va a suceder...-

¿Qué?- dijo Takuya- ¿cómo sabes?-

Kouichi no respondió. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, con una expresión de miedo en su mirada. Kouji tomó a su hermano por los hombros y lo sacudió ligeramente.

¡Kouichi!- dijo Kouji-¿qué sucede?-

No... no lo sé- dijo Kouichi, con la misma expresión, mirando compulsivamente a su alrededor, como si alguien estuviera al acecho y él lo supiera.

De pronto, entre los árboles, salió brincando un Pagumon, casi sin aliento.

¡Un Pagumon!- exclamó Takuya.

¡Niños elegidos!- exclamó el Pagumon, tratando de hablar y recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo- ¡corran por sus vidas! ¡Vienen por ustedes los Skullsatamon!-

¿Qué dices?- dijeron los seis al mismo tiempo.

¡Los Skullsatamon!- exclamó el Pagumon- ¡vienen por ustedes! Destruyeron a mis compañeros y vienen por ustedes...-

Kouji miró a Kouichi. ¿Cómo demonios había tenido ese presentimiento? Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en ello. Tenían que prepararse.

¿Por dónde vienen, Pagumon?- preguntó Takuya.

Por el camino- dijo el Pagumon- ¡tienen que apresurarse!-

Izumi, Tomoki, ustedes adelántense y busquen un lugar donde esconderse- dijo Kouji rápidamente- nosotros los detendremos lo más que podamos, ¿verdad?-

Así es- dijo Kouichi.

Cuenta con ello, Kouji- dijo Takuya. Jumpei no dijo nada, solo se quedó cruzado de brazos y no se movió.

¿Cómo van a...?- comenzó Izumi.

¡Izumi!- gritó Takuya- haz lo que te dijo Kouji... tú y Tomoki, váyanse de aquí...-

Izumi asintió, y comenzó a correr junto con Tomoki. Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya y Jumpei recogieron dos largas varas de madera de la orilla del bosque y se prepararon.

Váyanse, niños elegidos- insistió el Pagumon- no tienen oportunidad...-

El pequeño traidor tiene razón- dijo una voz fría y cruel que provenía de entre los arbustos- son unos tontos al querer enfrentar el poder de los Skullsatamon...-

El digimon de gabardina azul salió de entre los árboles, seguido por dos Skullsatamon, uno de cada lado.

No tenemos miedo de monstruos como ustedes- dijo Takuya, empuñando su vara- ya los vencimos una vez, y lo haremos de nuevo...-

Eso lo veremos- dijo uno de los Skullsatamon, empuñando su vara también.

Los dos digimon malvados comenzaron a atacar a los chicos. Kouji y Kouichi pelearon con uno, Takuya y Jumpei con otro, mientras que el digimon de gabardina azul miraba la pelea con los brazos cruzados.

Los cuatro chicos se defendían bien, hasta que de pronto Kouichi se quedó estático de nuevo, y fue golpeado por la vara del Skullsatamon.

Kouichi, ¿estás bien?- dijo Kouji, acudiendo a la ayuda de su hermano.

Sí- dijo él- ¡no! Kouji, acabo de comprender algo...-

¿Qué?- preguntó Kouji.

Los Skullsatamon siempre están en grupos de tres, y aquí solo hay dos...- dijo Kouichi- ¿y el otro?-

Kouji se quedó helado. También Takuya y Jumpei. Un grito de Izumi les confirmó lo que los cuatro estaban pensando en ese preciso momento.

¡Izumi!- exclamó Takuya.

Takuya, tú y Jumpei vayan a ayudar a Izumi y Tomoki- dijo Kouji- Kouichi y yo nos encargaremos de éstos dos...-

¿Seguro?- dijo Takuya.

Seguro- dijo Kouji- ahora apúrate-

Takuya asintió y corrió en la misma dirección a la que habían huido Izumi y Tomoki unos minutos antes. Jumpei dudó unos segundos, pero al final decidió seguirlo.

Eso fue muy generoso de tu parte, Kouji- dijo Kouichi, empuñando de nuevo su vara- pero creo que tenemos problemas...-

No lo creo- sonrió Kouji.

¿Tienes un plan?- preguntó Kouichi. La sola sonrisa de Kouji contestó su pregunta- ¿qué...?-

Deja que nos rodeen- dijo Kouji- ya verás a lo que me refiero...-

Esto se está volviendo muy aburrido- dijo el digimon de la gabardina, bostezando - atúrdanlos de una vez, antes de que pierda la paciencia...-

Sí, señor- dijeron los Skullsatamon, volando alrededor de los gemelos.

Kouji y Kouichi los golpearon con sus varas tanto como pudieron. Los dos malvados digimon comenzaron a rodearlos, girando alrededor de ellos hasta hacer que los gemelos estuvieran espalda con espalda.

Listo, ya nos rodearon- dijo Kouichi, viendo como los Skullsatamon seguían dando vueltas, y los apuntaban con la esfera eléctrica en la punta de sus varas- ¿y ahora qué?-

Espera a que te diga, y te dejas caer al suelo- le dijo Kouji- y tratas de rodar lo más lejos que puedas...-

¿Qué dices?- exclamó Kouichi, sin dar crédito a sus oídos- ¿ese es tu gran plan?-

Kouichi, pon atención- dijo Kouji, dando un leve codazo a su hermano.

Kouichi volvió la mirada al Skullsatamon que tenía enfrente. Ya venía volando directamente hacia él, apuntándolo con la esfera eléctrica. Y para colmo, el plan de su hermano no lo convencía mucho que digamos.

¿Kouji?- dijo Kouichi.

Espera...- dijo Kouji.

¡Kouji!- exclamó el mayor de los gemelos, sintiendo ya el calor de la electricidad frente a él.

¡Ahora!- exclamó Kouji.

Los dos chicos se dejaron caer al suelo e hicieron rodar sus cuerpos lo más que pudieron del sitio donde se encontraran. Los dos Skullsatamon chocaron con todo y sus varas eléctricas, y se aturdieron mutuamente y cayeron al suelo, exponiendo sus digicodes.

¡Kouichi!- dijo Kouji levantándose y dirigiéndose a su hermano- ¿te encuentras bien?-

Sí, todo bien, a pesar de tu descabellado plan- dijo Kouichi, incorporándose para quedar sentado en el suelo-¿y tú que tal?-

Bien también- dijo Kouji, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- vamos a buscar a los otros...-

No tan rápido, niños- dijo el digimon de la gabardina- ustedes no irán a ninguna parte...-

¿Ah, no?- dijo Kouichi, frunciendo el entrecejo y poniéndose de pie- ¿y quién lo dice?-

Yo lo digo- dijo el digimon, dejando caer su bastón al suelo. Absorbió los digicodes de los dos Skullsatamon y luego cruzó los brazos- ustedes dos y sus cuatro amigos están arrestados en nombre del señor Lucemon, rey del Digimundo-

¿Qué?- exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Como lo escucharon- dijo el digimon- ahora, ríndanse o serán llevados ante el lugarteniente de esta región por la fuerza...-

En tus sueños- dijo Kouji, dándole la espalda junto con Kouichi.

Hacen mal en darme la espalda- dijo el digimon, quitándose su disfraz. Los gemelos se dieron la vuelta. Bajo el disfraz, era un digimon cubierto casi por completo por vendas, y tenía un arma de fuego color negro en su mano derecha.

Pero si es...- comenzó Kouichi.

...un Mummymon- dijo Kouji.

Se arrepentirán de haberse resistido a ser capturados, mocosos...- dijo Mummymon, apuntándolos con su arma- ¡NECROFOBIA!-

Un disparo de energía ectoplásmica surgió del arma de Mummymon a toda velocidad hacia los gemelos. Kouichi solo atinó a empujar a Kouji para evitar que su gemelo fuera alcanzado por ella, recibiendo él mismo todo el impacto.

¡No!¡Kouichi!- exclamó Kouji. Kouichi se había dejado caer al suelo, y se apretaba su mano izquierda contra su cuerpo.

Kouji, vete de aquí- dijo Kouichi, apretando los dientes de dolor- es muy fuerte para cualquiera de nosotros sin los Spirits...-

No puedo irme y dejarte aquí- dijo Kouji.

Nos quieren con vida- dijo Kouichi- estaré bien... vete y avisa a los otros para que puedan escapar...-

Kouichi...- murmuró Kouji.

¿Qué esperas?- dijo Kouichi- ¡vete!-

Con una última mirada a Kouichi, Kouji se levantó y comenzó a alejarse hacia donde habían ido Takuya y los otros.

No, no escaparás, mocoso...- dijo Mummymon, comenzando a seguir a Kouji. Kouichi tomó la vara que antes había utilizado con su mano derecha y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al digimon. El Mummymon se detuvo, y Kouji hizo lo mismo.

¿A dónde crees que vas?- le dijo Kouichi, tomando una piedra del suelo y preparándose para lanzarla de nuevo- aléjate de mi hermano y de mis amigos...-

Veo que no sabes cuando rendirte, muchacho- dijo el Mummymon, apuntándolo con su arma- solo porque prometí no acabar con ninguno de ustedes...-

Kouji reaccionó. Tomó un puñado de tierra, y lo arrogó a los ojos de Mummymon, quien se llevó las manos a la cara dando un alarido. Luego corrió hacia su hermano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

¿Qué haces?- dijo Kouichi.

Ni sueñes que te dejaré aquí- dijo Kouji- vamos-

Pero soy muy lento...- dijo Kouichi- estoy herido-

Es solo tu brazo- dijo Kouji.

Kouichi iba a decir algo, pero Kouji lo ignoró y ambos se alejaron por el camino, esperando que Mummymon tardara en recuperarse. Corrieron por el camino hasta que alcanzaron a Takuya y los otros.

¿Están bien, chicos?- preguntó Kouji. Todos asintieron. Todos estaban relativamente ilesos, salvo Takuya que tenía varios cortes en sus brazos y uno en su mejilla izquierda. Este último tenía en su mano el báculo del Skullsatamon que yacía aturdido en el suelo.

Bien, todos- dijo Tomoki.

¿Qué le pasó a Kouichi?- preguntó Takuya.

No hay tiempo para explicarlo- dijo Kouji- tenemos que escondernos pronto... hay un Mummymon muy poderoso, que...-

Gracias por la introducción, mocoso- dijo el Mummymon, apuntándoles con su arma- gracias por guiarme hacia tus amigos. Ahora- continuó, volviéndose hacia los otros- si no quieren salir lastimados, no hagan ningún movimiento...-

Ni lo sueñes- dijo Takuya, lanzándole el báculo de Skullsatamon para distraerlo y darse tiempo de escapar- ¡todos corran!-

¡Corran!- exclamó a su vez Izumi. Todos obedecieron.

Mientras corría, Kouji vio pasar varios rayos de energía ectoplásmica a los lados. Mummymon los estaba atacando. Pudo ver cómo uno de los rayos dio a Jumpei, quien corría delante de él, pero el chico se levantó y siguió corriendo.

Cuando volvió la vista atrás, vio que Tomoki e Izumi habían sido atrapados por varias vendas del cuerpo de Mummymon, y estaban siendo envueltos en capullos hechos de las mismas vendas.

¡Corre, Kouji, no te detengas!- exclamó Kouichi. Kouji siguió corriendo- ¡aaaaah!-

Kouji se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Mummymon había atrapado a su hermano también.

Kouichi...- murmuró el menor de los gemelos.

¡Kouji, no te detengas!- escuchó decir Takuya- tenemos que llegar al castillo de Seraphimon...-

Kouji asintió y siguió corriendo. Ya ajustaría cuentas con ese Mummymon. De pronto, mientras corría, sintió que algo se entrelazó en su tobillo, haciéndolo tropezar. Era una de las vendas del digimon. Se la arrancó del pie, pero una nueva venda atrapó sus dos muñecas. Mientras trataba de zafarse, vio que también Takuya y Jumpei estaban junto a él, forcejeando también para librarse de las vendas.

¡Ya me cansé de ustedes!- bramó Mummymon- ¡terminaré esto pronto!-

Numerosos rayos de energía ectoplásmica surgieron del arma de Mummymon, que dieron en sus blancos. Lo último que Kouji escuchó fue un grito de Takuya, después perdió la conciencia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

¡Hola! Aquí tienen el tercer capítulo. Estuvo un poquito largo y sí, fue mi intención dejarlo en suspenso. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras, y también por todos sus lindos reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	4. C4: La Pesadilla

**CAPITULO 4: LA PESADILLA**

Kouji despertó lentamente. ¡Qué horrible pesadilla había tenido! El y el resto de los chicos habían vuelto al Digimundo, pero sin sus Spirits, sin Bokomon y Neemon. Sin la ayuda de Ophanimon. Sin sus Digivices. Un Mummymon los había atacado, y había capturado a Kouichi y a los otros antes que él perdiera la conciencia. ¡Kouichi!

Ese recuerdo lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. No había sido una pesadilla. Y si lo había sido, ésta aún no terminaba.

Kouji miró a su alrededor. Estaba tirado boca abajo en el frío suelo de roca. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba encerrado en una celda. Takuya, Izumi, Jumpei y Tomoki estaban también con él; al parecer aún no recuperaban la conciencia.

Kouji trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda. No atadas, sino unidas por un objeto de metal... unas esposas, quizá. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Kouichi? Kouji estiró una pierna y pateó a Takuya como pudo para despertarlo.

Vamos, Takuya, despierta- dijo Kouji. Takuya despertó sobresaltadamente.

¡Kouji!- exclamó Takuya- ¿qué rayos...? ¿qué pasó?¿dónde estamos?-

Eso quisiera saber yo- dijo Kouji- Takuya, Kouichi no está aquí...-

Al escuchar eso, Takuya abrió los ojos grandes como platos y giró sobre si mismo, para quedar del lado de los barrotes de la celda.

¡Kouji, estamos atrapados!- dijo Takuya, forcejeando sin éxito para librarse de las esposas que aprisionaban sus manos- y estas cosas que tenemos en las manos no se abren...-

No me digas...- dijo Kouji, poniendo los ojos en blanco con sarcasmo.

Kouichi está por allá- dijo Takuya, ignorando el comentario de su compañero- está afuera...-

Kouji también se giró sobre sí mismo. El castaño tenía razón. Kouichi estaba en el suelo por fuera de la celda, dándoles la espalda. Su torso y sus brazos aún estaban aprisionados por las vendas de Mummymon. Estaba muy quieto, por lo que Kouji supuso que estaría aún inconsciente.

Takuya se puso de pie, apoyando su espalda en la pared de la celda. Kouji lo imitó. El chico de cabellos largos comenzó a golpear los barrotes metálicos con su hombro, y luego con las esposas metálicas haciendo ruido.

Kouichi, despierta- murmuró Kouji- vamos, despierta y sácanos de aquí...-

Basta, Kouji, no podrás abrirla así- dijo Takuya. El ruido ya había despertado a Izumi, Tomoki y Jumpei.

¿Qué rayos está pasando?- exclamó Izumi al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban- ¿cómo llegamos aquí?-

No lo sé, Izumi, tranquilízate- dijo Takuya- todo va a estar bien...-

Vamos, Kouichi, despierta...- siguió diciendo Kouji. Después de un par de minutos, su gemelo despertó por el ruido producido por el continuo choque de las esposas y los barrotes.

¿Kouji?- dijo Kouichi, parpadeando y girando sobre sí mismo para ver a su hermano y al resto de los chicos- ¿qué sucedió? ¿qué hacen ahí dentro?-

¿Estás bien, Kouichi?- preguntó Kouji. El mayor de los gemelos asintió, aún con su mirada interrogante.

Kouichi, ¿puedes sacarnos de aquí?- le dijo Takuya.

Ah, por supuesto- dijo Kouichi. Con un poco de esfuerzo se quitó de encima las vendas de Mummymon y se puso de pie. Buscó algo para romper el candado de la celda. Vio una gran roca en el suelo. La levantó y comenzó a golpear el candado con ella, con la intención de romperlo.

Ya falta poco...- murmuró Takuya mientras observaba los esfuerzos de Kouichi.

¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo una voz. Inmediatamente después, un digimon capturó a Kouichi con un largo lazo de color dorado y lo alzó en el aire.

¡Kouichi!- exclamaron los cinco chicos detrás de las rejas.

Te dije que la sabandija trataría de ayudarlos a escapar, Mummymon- se escuchó la voz de un digimon.

Sí, señor- dijo la voz de Mummymon.

Los dos digimon aparecieron frente a los chicos. El que había evitado que Kouichi los sacara de esa celda era bien conocido por ellos.

¡Pero si es...!- comenzó Tomoki.

LordKnightmon- dijo Takuya, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿acaso tú estás detrás de todo esto?-

¿Detrás de qué, niño humano?- dijo LordKnightmon en tono altanero- por si no lo sabías, el señor Lucemon es el nuevo gobernante del Digimundo, y desde que pusieron un pie en este mundo se han convertido en sus súbditos...-

En tus sueños- le dijo Izumi.

¿Cómo es posible que Lucemon haya vuelto?- dijo Takuya- si nosotros lo vencimos hace cuatro años...-

Veo que no comprenden bien la situación- dijo LordKnightmon- el señor Lucemon decidió tomar el control de su Digimundo pacíficamente, y lo logró finalmente, sin la intervención de los tres grandes ángeles, o de los Guerreros Legendarios... o sea, ustedes cinco...-

¡No es su digimundo!- exclamó Izumi, pateando el suelo

¿Y eso qué?- exclamó Tomoki, ignorando a Izumi- Ophanimon nos llamó de nuevo, de seguro para darnos los Spirits y vencer a Lucemon de nuevo...-

LordKnightmon rió en voz baja. Oprimió un botón junto a las rejas de la celda, y las esposas de los chicos se abrieron y cayeron al suelo.

Eso es lo que ustedes creen- dijo el caballero de la realeza- ese fue el mayor error de Ophanimon... haberlos llamado-

¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Izumi, frotándose las muñecas.

A que ahora, los veinte Spirits están en poder del señor Lucemon- dijo LordKnightmon.

¡Maldito ladrón!- exclamó Tomoki.

¡Más le vale que nos los regrese!- dijo Kouji.

Claro que se los regresará- dijo LordKnightmon maliciosamente- de hecho, él desea que digievolucionen...-

¿Y eso porqué?- dijo Kouji en tono sospechoso. No sabía porqué, pero sospechaba que no le iba a gustar el final del relato.

Porque el señor Lucemon aprendió de ustedes una valiosa lección en la última batalla- dijo LordKnightmon- los guerreros legendarios lo vencieron dos veces al tenerlos como enemigos... pero esta vez, planea vencer a los tres ángeles del Digimundo con ustedes como aliados...-

¿Qué qué?- exclamó Jumpei, con los ojos grandes como platos.

_Lui é pazzo!-_ dijo Izumi- ¡está demente!-

Está completamente loco si cree que vamos a ayudarle- dijo Takuya.

No tienen opción- dijo LordKnightmon, mostrándoles lo que llevaba en sus manos: eran los cinco Digivices. Takuya y los otros revisaron en sus bolsillos. Ya no tenían sus teléfonos celulares.

¿Cómo conseguiste esos?- preguntó Tomoki- cuando llegamos, nuestros celulares no habían cambiado...-

Cuando llegaron, un fuerte virus instalado en todo el Digimundo impidió que sus aparatos cambiaran- dijo Mummymon- para asegurarnos de que no llamaran a los Spirits y digievolucionaran hasta que nosotros lo quisiéramos-

Aquí tienen sus Digivices -explicó el caballero de la realeza, pasándoles sus Digivices- y esos brazaletes que tienen puestos los subordinan a nosotros. Una vez que evolucionen, los cinco estarán por completo bajo el control del señor Lucemon-

Los chicos apretaron los dientes de furia. Los cinco tenían sus Digivices. Podían digievolucionar, pero si lo hacían, no serían ellos mismos. ¿Los cinco? Kouji recordó que Kouichi seguía ahí, suspendido en el aire por LordKnightmon.

¿Y qué hay de mi hermano?- dijo Kouji- ¿porqué él está excluído?-

No le encontramos ningún Digivice con él- dijo Mummymon- y los Spirits de la Oscuridad no reaccionaron ante él, a diferencia de ustedes cinco-

Kouji parpadeó. ¿Por qué sucedió eso, si incluso Lowemon había estado muy cercano a Kouichi la última vez que estuvo en el Digimundo? Tal vez era el hecho de que antes Kouichi había llegado ahí como un espíritu, y ahora que lo hacía por primera vez con su cuerpo real, el Spirit no lo reconoció.

Por eso, este chico se irá junto con todos los demás humanos al centro de trabajo- dijo LordKnightmon- y se quedará al servicio de Mummymon, y como recompensa por...-

¡Yo no me quedaré al servicio de nadie!- exclamó Kouichi, quien había estado escuchando atento todo lo que decían en silencio- ¡y mucho menos seré la recompensa de un...!-

Cállate, sabandija- lo interrumpió Mummymon.

Llévatelo de mi vista de una vez, Mummymon, tu trabajo aquí ya está hecho...- dijo LordKnightmon- tú y Leomon serán recompensados por esto. El Trailmon azul los llevará a la zona desértica-

Con su permiso, señor LordKnightmon- dijo Mummymon, inclinándose. Luego tomó a Kouichi y lo sacó de ahí casi a rastras.

Suéltame, maldito infeliz...- exclamó Kouichi mientras trataba de librarse.

¡No!¡Kouichi!- exclamó Kouji, golpeando con los puños los barrotes de la celda.

Kouji...- exclamó Kouichi, forcejeando para evitar ser llevado, pero no pudo hacer nada para librarse, y desapareció tras la puerta junto con Mummymon.

¡Maldito infeliz!- exclamó Kouji, pateando con fuerza uno de los barrotes de la celda, lo que le provocó un dolor agudo en el dedo grueso del pie, que el chico disimuló muy bien- ¡deja en paz a mi hermano o...!-

¿O qué, niño?- dijo LordKnightmon- ¿digievolucionarás? Vamos, quiero verte hacer eso...-

Kouji se mordió el labio inferior. No podía digievolucionar. El sonido de un Trailmon lo hizo desesperar aún más. Kouichi estaba siendo enviado a otra región del Digimundo, y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lo sabía- dijo LordKnightmon, riendo- ahora, manténganse tranquilos y en silencio, niños humanos, que quiero descansar... y no se preocupen por tratar de escapar sin digievolucionar, porque hay digimons y humanos vigilando este castillo...-

¿Castillo?- dijo Takuya.

LordKnightmon lo ignoró y se retiró. Al pasar por la puerta, se volvió a una pequeña sombra que se encontraba en el dintel.

No quiero que escapen, Ai, vigílalos bien- dijo LordKnightmon.

Sí, señor...- dijo una voz femenina muy dulce en tono tímido. Olvidando su cólera por unos instantes, Kouji trató de mirar de quien se trataba, pero la sombra desapareció casi de inmediato.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouichi iba sentado cabizbajo en un asiento, totalmente solo, en uno de los vagones de un Trailmon. ¿Escapar? Ya lo había intentado. Las puertas estaban cerradas, y no importaba cuanto golpeaba las ventanas, no se rompían.

Recordaba cuando recién se había unido a Kouji y los otros la última vez que estuvieron en el Digimundo. También en esa ocasión iba sentado solo en su propio vagón. Pero esta vez era muy diferente.

Kouji...- murmuró Kouichi para sí mismo, frunciendo el entrecejo- ese maldito Lucemon... espero que mi hermano no haga nada estúpido ni se le ocurra digievolucionar...-

Antes de subirlo al vagó, Mummymon le había puesto un brazalete negro muy extraño en la muñeca, muy parecido al que Kouji y los otros tenían. Kouichi lo miró con atención. ¿Para qué rayos Mummymon le ponía eso, si sabía bien que no podía digievolucionar?

El Trailmon comenzó a disminuir su velocidad. Kouichi se puso de pie inmediatamente y se asomó por la ventana. Sorprendido, vio una zona del digimundo que no conocía: la zona desértica. Y así era la zona: un desierto. La puerta del vagón se abrió, y por ella apareció su digimon menos favorito.

Hora de bajar, mocoso- dijo Mummymon- conocerás la construcción, los capataces y a tus nuevos compañeros de trabajo...-

Kouichi lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, visiblemente enfadado y molesto.

Vamos, no me mires así- dijo Mummymon con una sonrisa cruel- sé que ese chico era tu hermano gemelo, pero un tiempo separados no les vendrá nada mal... y si te molesta, puedo prestarte un espejo, ya que no hay mucha diferencia-

Kouichi no cambió su expresión. Mummymon salió del vagón y el chico lo imitó. Se quedó helado al ver quien lo esperaba fuera. Eran varios Vegiemon, como los que había visto en el bosque de los televisores. Y no se veían nada amigables.

Muévete, pedazo de basura- dijo uno de los Vegiemon. Ató uno de sus largos tentáculos alrededor de la cintura de Kouichi, alzándolo en el aire, para luego precipitarlo al suelo, haciéndolo desplazarse sobre la arena y tragar un poco de ella.

Vamos, levántate- dijo otro de los Vegiemon- tienes trabajo que hacer en la pirámide...-

¿Pirámide?- dijo Kouichi, levantándose y sacudiendo la arena de su boca y de sus ropas.

Más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, Kouichi caminó junto a Mummymon y a los Vegiemon hacia una enorme construcción de piedra. Una pirámide. O al menos eso se suponía que sería, pues aún no le habían colocado la cúspide.

Ahora pon atención, mocoso- le dijo Mummymon, tomando a Kouichi por la camisa- estas son las reglas. Primero, te levantarás al sonar el silbato de la capataz principal, y se irás a dormir solo cuando ella lo autorice...-

¿Ella?- dijo Kouichi.

Segundo- dijo Mummymon, ignorando la pregunta del chico- trabajarás y harás todo lo que ella y los Vegiemon te indiquen. Si desobedeces, los Vegiemon pueden castigarte... y créeme, nadie te defenderá...-

Kouichi frunció el entrecejo de nuevo.

Y por último- dijo Mummymon- ni se te ocurra intentar escapar. El brazalete que llevas puesto nos servirá para rastrearte...y créeme, el castigo si tratas de escapar es mucho peor de lo que te puedas imaginar-

¿Algo más?- dijo Kouichi en tono molesto, sin dejarse intimidar por sus palabras.

Mummymon no respondió, pero Kouichi solo sintió el golpe del tentáculo de uno de los Vegiemon sobre su mejilla.

Deja ya de hacerte el gracioso y a trabajar- dijo el Vegiemon que lo había golpeado- la pirámide te está esperando... esta tarde cargarás las rocas de abajo hacia arriba... y al sonar el silbato, irás a presentarte con Nara-

Kouichi no dijo nada. El agudo dolor en su mejilla era muy molesto. Se llevó la mano a la zona dolida y caminó en silencio hacia la construcción.

No quiero que le quiten los ojos de encima a ese chico- dijo Mummymon a los Vegiemon, una vez que Kouichi estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharlo- que trabaje como todos... y sobre todo, no quiero que escape-

Sí señor...- respondieron los Vegiemon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya estaba oscureciendo. Kouji seguía tratando sin éxito de abrir la reja.

Ya déjalo, Kouji- le dijo Jumpei perezosamente- no importa cuanto muevas esa reja, no se va a abrir...-

Mejor cállate y ayuda en algo, Jumpei- dijo Takuya, quien trataba de alcanzar la piedra que Kouichi había dejado caer cuando LordKnightmon lo atrapó. El chico castaño se quitó la gorra y trató en vano de alcanzar la piedra con ella- tenemos que... intentar... escapar de este sitio...-

Es inútil, Takuya, ya no sigas, por favor- dijo Izumi, casi a punto de llorar- tú también, Kouji, ya basta...-

Takuya suspendió sus intentos de inmediato y se sentó en el suelo junto a la chica. Kouji decidió ignorarla y segur empujando los barrotes.

No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, Izumi- dijo Tomoki- debe haber alguna manera de salir de aquí...-

No hay ninguna, es inútil, ya se los dije- dijo Jumpei, dejándose caer en el suelo y cruzando los brazos obstinadamente. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y sacó algunas barras de chocolate- no sé ustedes, pero yo me muero de hambre...-

Jumpei abrió varios paquetes y dividió los chocolates en cinco partes.

Vengan, tomen- dijo Jumpei- no hemos comido nada en todo el día más que las manzanas que preparó Kouichi...-

Apenas hubo acabado de pronunciar esa frase, Kouji comenzó a agitar las rejas de la celda aún con más fuerza. Takuya y los demás aceptaron de buena gana el chocolate que Jumpei les ofreció.

Kouji, deberías venir y comer algo- dijo Tomoki.

Kouji lo ignoró.

Vamos, Kouji- dijo Takuya- Kouichi estará bien...-

¡Qué Kouichi está bien!- estalló Kouji, pateando los barrotes varias veces- ¡no me vengan con eso!-

Takuya, Izumi y Tomoki lo miraron un tanto asustados. Kouji suavizó un poco su mirada, pues comprendió que había sido muy duro.

No lo creo- dijo Kouji, dejando de agitar los barrotes y apoyando la frente en ellos- no, Kouichi no está bien, Takuya...-Kouji se quedó quieto, con los ojos cerrados. Luego continuó- somos gemelos... puedo sentir lo que él siente en este momento... hambre, frío, agotamiento y dolor...-

Me imagino como te sientes, Kouji- dijo Takuya- pero no podemos hacer nada para salir de aquí...-

Podemos digievolucionar- sugirió Tomoki- tal vez lo que dijo LordKnightmon es mentira... y si es verdad, no creo que Kouji pueda caer tan fácilmente bajo el control de Lucemon...-

Tal vez tengas razón...- dijo Kouji, sacando su Digivice de su bolsillo- tal vez pueda intentarlo...-

Kouji, no creo que eso sea una buena idea- dijo Izumi, como que no queriendo, pues no quería hacer enojar a Kouji.

Yo tampoco creo que lo deberías intentar, Kouji- dijo Takuya- ¿y si Lucemon te controla...?-

No digas tonterías, Takuya- dijo Kouji- jamás me dejaría controlar por ese malvado...-

Kouji, no...- dijo Izumi

Kouji los ignoró.

¡SPIRIT EVOLUTION!- exclamó Kouji. Pero no ocurrió nada.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Takuya.

No pudo...- comenzó Tomoki.

¿Porqué no puedo digievolucionar?- dijo Kouji, oprimiendo algunas teclas de su Digivice. En la pequeña pantalla apareció Wolfmon- ¿Wolfmon?-

Sí, Kouji, soy yo- dijo Wolfmon- me da gusto verte de nuevo, después de cuatro años, aunque yo hubiera preferido que fuera en otras circunstancias...-

Wolfmon, ¿porqué no puedo digievolucionar?- le preguntó Kouji.

Porque yo no te lo permito- dijo Wolfmon- tu poder y el mío son demasiado grandes para caer al servicio de Lucemon...-

Pero tengo que hacerlo, Wolfmon- dijo Kouji- mi hermano está...-

Pero Wolfmon solo sacudió la cabeza dentro de la pantalla y desapareció. Kouji se enfureció. Apretó los dientes, lleno de coraje.

¡Pues si no quieres ayudarme no te necesito!- gritó Kouji, lanzando su Digivice entre los barrotes. El aparato azul y blanco chocó contra la pared de enfrente y cayó al suelo.

Kouji...- comenzó Takuya.

Ahórrate el sermón, Takuya- le dijo Kouji, dirigiéndose a una esquina de la celda y dejándose caer al suelo, entre la pared y los barrotes- voy a dormir un poco... tal vez mañana despierte y resulte que todo esto fue una pesadilla... buenas noches-

Come algo primero, Kouji- le dijo Tomoki. Kouji lo ignoró también. Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

Kouji tiene razón- dijo Takuya- no hay nada más que hacer hoy, más que intentar dormir un poco...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouichi terminó agotadísimo su trabajo, y se dirigió al 'dormitorio' junto con el resto de los chicos humanos tan pronto como escucharon el silbato, prácticamente arrastrándose. Los brazos y las piernas le dolían bastante, y tenía mucha hambre y sed. También sentía un poco frío, pues la temperatura baja en las noches desérticas.

Tú, el nuevo- exclamó un Vegiemon- el amo Mummymon te ordenó ir primero con Nara...-

¿Quién es Nara?- preguntó Kouichi.

La encargada de esta construcción- dijo el Vegiemon- la encontrarás arriba...-

Olvídalo- dijo otro Veggiemon- Nara ya está enterada de su llegada, y dice que es inútil que el chico se reporte con ella...- se volvió a Kouichi- así que lárgate a dormir...-

Kouichi entró al dormitorio con los demás, y consiguió una cama. Se echó sobre ella. No era suave como la de su casa, sino dura y llena de polvo, pero era una cama al fin y al cabo. Pensó que tal vez Kouji estaba aún encerrado en esa celda, y tenía que dormir en el suelo.

Kouji...- murmuró tristemente Kouichi. Sentía mucho dolor en su cuerpo, casi tanto como cuando había caído de esas escaleras en la terminal de Shibuya hacía cuatro años. Además, el estómago le rugía de hambre, pidiéndole alimento. Pero como había dicho el Veggiemon, como no trabajó todo el día, no podía comer.

Kouichi miró por la ventana, y observó las tres hermosas lunas del digimundo. Suspiró resignado mientras se recostaba y cerraba los ojos. Más por cansancio que por tranquilidad, el gemelo se quedó dormido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un pequeño ruido despertó a Kouji. El chico no se levantó, sino solo abrió los ojos. En la oscuridad, pudo distinguir que alguien se paseaba de pie dentro de la celda. Podía oler el inconfundible perfume de una mujer. Sorprendido, vio un par de delicados pies descalzos pasaron muy cerca de él. ¿Acaso Izumi estaba despierta?

Kouji parpadeó un poco para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Pudo ver una silueta femenina que abría y luego cerraba la puerta de la celda donde se encontraban. No era Izumi, pues tenía los cabellos demasiado cortos para serlo. ¿Entonces quien era?

Se levantó de golpe, pero solo alcanzó a ver la silueta alejandose por donde habían salido LordKnightmon, Mummymon y Kouichi hacía algunas horas.

Kouji miró a su alrededor. Junto a la entrada de la celda, la persona que había entrado había dejado algunas coles y manzanas, así como una jarra con agua y cinco vasos de barro.

Kouji respiró profundamente, un tanto decepcionado de no haber descubierto de quien se trataba. Volvió a sentarse donde había estado, y notó una pequeña luz en el suelo. Era su Digivice. Quienquiera que hubiera entrado a la celda, había recogido su Digivice y lo había puesto junto a él.

Volvió a mirar a la salida por donde la sombra había desaparecido.

Todo fue como una sombra- murmuró Kouji- rápida y suave...-

Kouji volvió a acostarse. Cerró los ojos y pronto se durmió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. C5: Kita, Ai y Nara

**CAPITULO 5: KITA, AI Y NARA**

A la mañana siguiente, Kouichi despertó aún muy adolorido. El día anterior había tenido más trabajo del que había hecho en su vida entera. Alguien estaba moviéndolo. El chico abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con un par de enormes ojos color verde.

Kouichi parpadeó y se encontró cara a cara con una niña de escasos siete años, de cabellos lacios y un tanto rojizos, que llevaba en sus manos un plato con galletas y un vaso de leche.

Buenos días- le dijo la niña- tú debes ser el nuevo...-

Así es- dijo Kouichi, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse sin hacer ninguna mueca de dolor, pues sentía todo el cuerpo entumido. Miró a su alrededor. Había varios niños almorzando.

Como eres nuevo, los Veggiemon no te darán de almorzar- le explicó la niña- pero a mí me dieron una doble ración hoy, así que te comparto la mitad de mi almuerzo- tomó una galleta y se la dio- toma, esta tiene muchas chispas de chocolate...-

Kouichi le sonrió. La verdad sí tenía mucha hambre.

Muchas gracias, pequeña- dijo Kouichi, tomando la galleta- eres muy amable en compartir tu desayuno conmigo...-

Siempre lo hago- dijo la niña, dando un pequeño salto para sentarse en la cama junto con Kouichi- siempre que llega un nuevo, da la casualidad de que me toca doble porción, así que la comparto-

Entonces llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo Kouichi.

¡Muchísimo!- dijo la niña- recuerdo la primera noche que estuve aquí... los Veggiemon fueron muy malos y me asustaron... pero ya no tengo miedo-

¿Y porqué no?- le preguntó Kouichi.

Porque no- dijo la niña simplemente- ¿cómo te llamas?-

Kouichi Kimura- dijo Kouichi- ¿y tú?-

Me llamo Kita- sonrió la niña, inflando su pecho orgullosamente- Kita Yagami...-

Kouichi casi se atraganta.

¿Yagami?- dijo Kouichi.

Sí- dijo Kita- ¿tiene algo de malo?-

No, nada- dijo Kouichi- pero dime, ¿cómo llegaste al Digimundo?-

Pues no me acuerdo muy bien- dijo Kita- lo último que me acuerdo fue que acompañé a mi mami al hospital, y me dejó mirando la televisión... después aparecí aquí...-

Kouichi sonrió y siguió comiendo en silencio.

Aunque yo ya sabía que existía Digimundo- continuó diciendo la pequeña Kita- mi abuelito Taichi me había contado que él y mi tía abuela Hikari vinieron aquí hace muchísimos años. Mi mami solía decir que el Digimundo no existía. Cuando regrese a casa se llevará una sorpresa...-

Kouichi no le estaba prestando mucha atención. El apellido de Kita había desatado una serie de recuerdos en su mente.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_Kouichi acababa de abrir los ojos. No podía creerlo. Kouji estaba ahí. ¡Y bien!_

_-Kouji...- dijo Kouichi- ¿qué sucedió?¿todo está bien?¿recuperaron el digimundo?-_

_-Kouichi, estás bien- dijo Kouji, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Kouichi jamás imagino que vería a su hermano así. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un hospital, y no precisamente en la sala de espera, sino acostado en una camilla._

_-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Kouichi, mirando a su alrededor- ¿qué sucedió?-_

_-_Lui sta bene! Lui sta bene!_- exclamó Izumi, dando saltos de alegría. Takuya, Tomoki y Jumpei estaban también llorando de felicidad._

_-Es una larga historia...- dijo Kouji._

_-Que estoy segura que le contarán más tarde- dijo una voz femenina. Koichi alzó la vista, y su mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes de una mujer pelirroja. Tenía en sus ojos una expresión muy peculiar, como si ella hubiera estado llorando minutos antes._

_-Pero doctora...- comenzó a reclamar Tomoki._

_-Pero nada- dijo la doctora- ya vieron con sus propios ojos que Kouichi está bien. Déjenlo ahora descansar un poco...-_

_-Pero...- reclamó Takuya._

_-Pero nada- intervino una enfermera- la doctora Yagami tiene razón. Déjenos trabajar...-_

_Con murmullos de queja, Takuya y los otros salieron. Solo Kouji se quedó obstinadamente de pie junto a su hermano._

_-Por favor, doctora- dijo Kouichi- deje que Kouji se quede conmigo...-_

_-Tú también tienes que, niño- dijo la enfermera, dirigiéndose a Kouji e ignorando a Kouichi._

_-Yo no me pienso separar de mi hermano- dijo Kouji._

_-Más te vale que salgas de inmediato o llamaré a los guardias- dijo la enfermera, comenzando a molestarse._

_-No, déjalo- intervino la doctora- no hará ningún daño si se queda junto a su hermano. Además, no nos dará guerra, ¿verdad, Kouji?-_

_Kouji sonrió y asintió._

_-Bueno, Kouichi- dijo la doctora- yo soy la doctora Yagami, te encontré en la estación Shibuya y te acompañé en la ambulancia. Tu caída fue muy grave, y debo admitir que es un verdadero milagro que estés vivo aún...-_

_Kouichi sonrió._

_-Tienes el tobillo lastimado, así que esto es lo que haremos- continuó la doctora- te voy a poner una férula en...-_

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

El recuerdo de Kouichi se desvaneció de pronto.

¿Tu mami es doctora?- dijo Kouichi tras reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de recordar.

Sí- dijo Kita con los ojos abiertos como platos- ¿cómo supiste?-

Es que... hace cuatro años tuve un accidente... me caí de unas escaleras muy muy altas- le dijo Kouichi- tu mami me encontró, me llevó al hospital y me cuidó hasta que quedé bien...-

Kita sonrió, inflando el pecho orgullosamente de nuevo, cuando sonó un nuevo silbato.

¡Ya basta de charlas!- bramó un Veggiemon- ¡segundo silbato! ¡A trabajar!¡Muévanse!-

Que tengas un buen día, Kouichi- dijo Kita, dándole una palmadita en la espalda- hasta luego...- y salió corriendo. Kouichi se puso sus zapatos rápidamente y salió también. Tenía todo el día para pensar cómo escapar mientras trabajaba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouji despertó más tarde ese día. Ya no estaba de tan mal humor, porque ya se sentía más tranquilo. No sabía si era por la visita nocturna o porque tenía cierta certeza de que Kouichi estaba bien.

Cuando Kouji despertó, Takuya e Izumi estaban despiertos ya, y conversando acerca de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

¿Y crees que él esté bien?- dijo Izumi.

Por supuesto- dijo Takuya- él y Kouji son gemelos y tienen la misma fuerza... no le pasará nada-

Lo que aún no alcanzo a comprender- dijo Kouji, introduciéndose a la conversación- es porqué los Spirits de la Oscuridad no reaccionaron con Kouichi...-

Takuya e Izumi se volvieron hacia él al verse sorprendidos, pero el rostro sereno de Kouji los tranquilizó.

El está bien- dijo Kouji.

Y nosotros también- dijo Takuya, señalando las manzanas y las coles- al menos ese LordKnightmon no planea matarnos de hambre...-

No, parece que no...- dijo Kouji, mientras observaba como Izumi se servía un poco de agua en uno de los vasos de barro.

Kouji estuvo a punto de comentarles sobre la visita nocturna que tuvieron, pero tuvo una sensación muy extraña dentro de él, y decidió mejor no decir nada al respecto.

Pero ese sujeto quiere controlarnos para que le ayudemos a Lucemon a conquistar nuestro mundo- dijo Kouji- tenemos que salir de aquí pronto, encontrar a Kouichi y luego buscar a Ophanimon-

Suena fácil- dijo Izumi- pero en realidad no lo es tanto, Kouji... ni siquiera sabemos como salir de este agujero...-

¿Ustedes tienen alguna idea?- preguntó Kouji.

Ninguna- dijo Izumi.

Takuya hizo el esfuerzo de pensar, también en vano. Kouji no se sorprendió. Pensar no era uno de los puntos fuertes de su amigo.

No lo sé, Kouji...- dijo Takuya, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza- tal vez podemos... convencer a los otros chicos humanos que sirven a LordKnightmon para que nos ayuden a escapar...-

Kouji sonrió. Ya era hora de que Takuya diera señales de inteligencia, y que el hamster dentro de su cabeza despertara de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, dudaba que ese plan funcionara.

¿Otros chicos humanos?- dijo Izumi, alzando una ceja- yo no he visto a ninguno...-

Porque así debemos ser, Izumi, suaves y rápidos como sombras...- dijo una voz masculina. Kouji y Takuya alzaron la vista.

¡Tú!- exclamó Kouji.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouichi iba subiendo algunas varillas a la parte más alta de la pirámide. Sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Sabía que Kouji estaba teniendo una sorpresa desagradable. ¿Qué podría ser?

Sin pensar más en ello, Kouichi alzó la mirada. Se cubrió los ojos del sol con la mano que tenía libre.

En la parte alta, donde debía dejar las varillas, había dos Veggiemon, uno de cada lado de una figura extraña. Era una silueta humana, una chica al parecer. No podía ver bien su rostro, pues el sol que brillaba detrás de ella se lo impedía. Además, llevaba puesta una capa con capucha de color marrón. También llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla. Tenía las manos en la cintura, y al parecer miraba hacia el horizonte.

Esa chica debe ser Nara- dijo Kouichi para sí mismo. Pensó en acercarse para verla mejor, pues no se imaginaba como podría ser una chica humana que ayudaba a esos malvados digimon a esclavizar a otros chicos. Tenía el pretexto de que debía subir esos materiales.

Kouichi subió hasta donde estaban la chica y los Veggiemon y, disimuladamente, se puso a acomodar las varillas en el suelo mientras escuchaba la conversación.

Debes ser más firme, Nara- dijo uno de los Veggiemon- el amo Mummymon quiere la pirámide lista en una semana...-

No es suficiente tiempo- replicó la chica. Tenía una voz entre dulce y firme- además, algunos de los chicos son muy jóvenes, no pueden llevar...-

¡Eso no es pretexto!- exclamó el otro Veggiemon- desde hace varias semanas deberíamos haber terminado esa cosa-

¡No me hables en ese tono!- exclamó a su vez la chica- en esta construcción mando yo. Así que fuera de aquí antes de que reporte con el amo...-

Como los Veggiemon no parecían estar dispuestos a moverse, Nara fue quien se retiró de ese sitio. Al verla pasar junto a él, Kouichi bajó la mirada y siguió acomodando las varas. Pudo ver las botas de la chica, pues se detuvo unos segundos y luego siguió su camino.

Un tanto decepcionado por no haber podido verla bien, Kouichi se dispuso a irse. En ese momento, escuchó la conversación de los dos Veggiemon.

Esta chica humana se está saliendo de nuestro control- dijo uno de los dos Veggiemon- un par de días más y propondrá que devolvamos a los niños al mundo de los humanos...-

Lo mejor será hablar con el amo Mummymon y deshacernos de ella lo más pronto posible- dijo el otro Veggiemon, haciendo que Kouichi reprimiera una exclamación de sorpresa- es una amenaza, y...-

Shhh... calla- dijo el primer Veggiemon.

Kouichi sintió la mirada de los dos digimon sobre él. Siguió acomodando las varillas como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

¿Qué rayos se supone que haces?- dijo el primer Veggiemon.

Kouichi puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

Acomodo las varillas- respondió el chico- ¿hay algún problema con ello?-

¿Ah, sí?- dijo el Veggiemon sospechosamente- ¿y has escuchado algo de lo que hemos dicho?-

No, señores- dijo Kouichi, intentando no parpadear mucho- he estado distraído pensando en otras cosas...-

Bueno, ya dejaste las varillas, ahora lárgate de aquí- dijo el Veggiemon.

Aliviado de haber salido bien librado de esa situación, Kouichi bajó de la pirámide lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras lo hacía, iba pensando en lo que habían dicho los Veggiemon. Si lo que dijeron los dos digimon era verdad, Nara no era tan malvada como él había creído.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouji no podía creerlo.

¿Hiroto?- dijo Kouji- ¿tú aquí?-

Así es, bitonto- dijo el chico- el rey del Digimundo creyó conveniente llamarme para que le ayudara... veo que ese Lucemon conoce muy bien su juego, ¿eh, Kouji?-

Kouji frunció el entrecejo. Ni en su peor pesadilla había imaginado que se encontraría con Hiroto en el Digimundo.

Lucemon no es el rey del Digimundo, Hiroto- dijo Kouji gravemente.

¿Y dónde está el otro bitonto?- dijo Hiroto en tono burlón, ignorando el comentario de Kouji- ¿dónde está tu gemelo, Kouji? ¿el muy perdedor consiguió que lo mataran? O mejor aún, ¿lo mandaron a cargar rocas en la gran pirámide de la zona desértica?-

Kouji frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños. Iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo.

¡Debería darte vergüenza, Hiroto!- gritó Izumi, muy enfadada- ¡estás ayudando al malvado Lucemon a dominar el mundo de los humanos también!-

No, no, nada de eso, mi querida Izumi- le dijo Hiroto- ustedes son los que le ayudarán a conquistar el mundo de los humanos... nosotros solo ayudamos a LordKnightmon a... convencerlos de que lo ayuden...-

¡Eres un...!- comenzó Tomoki, levantando su puño lleno de ira.

Mejor cállate, enano- dijo Hiroto.

¿Nosotros? Eso fue lo que dijo Hiroto. Kouji recordó la silueta femenina que había visto la noche anterior. ¿Acaso se refería también a ella?

Sí, ya veo- dijo Kouji- ya puedes irte rindiendo, cobarde traidor, porque de algo puedes estar seguro: ninguno de nosotros va a ayudar a Lucemon-

Exacto- dijo Jumpei.

Hiroto no dejó de sonreír.

No se preocupen, tenemos varios métodos para convencerlos de digievolucionar, no solo el pedirlo de buenas maneras- dijo Hiroto- por ejemplo... dejarlos sin comer...-

¡Eres un maldito desgraciado hijo de sushi!- exclamó Izumi- _cazzo ed stronzo!_-

Lenguaje, mi querida Izumi- dijo Hiroto, dándoles la espalda- si no quieren ayudar por las buenas, lo harán por las malas...mientras tanto, le diré a Ai que no les traiga más alimento-

¿Ai?- preguntó Kouji. Ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, en boca de LordKnightmon. ¿Quién era Ai?

Bueno, no tengo nada más que hablar con ustedes- dijo Hiroto, ignorando de nuevo a Kouji- es muy simple: o digievolucionan, o se mueren de hambre. Hasta luego chicos, bitonto...-

Kouji frunció el entrecejo y se levantó apretando los puños al ver salir a Hiroto.

Tenemos que salir de aquí y ya- dijo Kouji- no le daré a ese Hiroto el gusto de verme aquí encerrado...-

Lo que nos lleva al primer problema- dijo Takuya- no hay manera de salir de aquí...-

Tomoki se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda contra la pared.

Ojalá Bokomon y Neemon estuvieran aquí- dijo Tomoki- ellos podrían ayudarnos...-

Pero no están- dijo Jumpei- tiene que haber otra manera...-

Kouji no dijo nada. Solo miraba alternadamente a Tomoki y la enrejada ventana sobre él.

Chicos, tengo una idea- dijo Kouji- pero por desgracia, solo Tomoki podrá salir de aquí...-

¿Y cómo?- dijo Takuya. Kouji iba a responder, cuando alcanzó a ver un par de ojos color violeta mirándolos desde la puerta. Se aclaró la garganta.

Alguien nos está mirando- dijo Kouji en voz baja.

Los cinco permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Al parecer, el espía se rindió y se retiró. Una vez que se aseguró que ya no eran observados, Kouji se aclaró la garganta.

Pongan atención, esto es lo que haremos...- dijo Kouji.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y Kouichi se sentía frustrado. Aún no podía hallar una manera de escapar. El silbato que indicaba la hora de dormir acababa de sonar. Con un suspiro de resignación, Kouichi se dirigió hacia los dormitorios. Tal vez un poco de descanso aclararía su mente y le ayudaría a encontrar una mejor idea.

En el camino, se encontró que alguien había salido de ellos. ¿Quién era? Solo alcanzó a distinguir una pequeña sombra. Kouichi la siguió y pronto la alcanzó. La detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

¿Kita?- dijo Kouichi- ¿qué haces?-

Shhh... baja la voz- le dijo Kita- suéltame, voy a irme...-

¿Irte?- dijo Kouichi- ¿acaso no sabes que te pueden descubrir y, si lo hacen, te castigarán?- le mostró su muñeca- este brazalete hace que ellos sepan donde estás...-

Yo ya no tengo el mío- dijo Kita, mostrándole su propia muñeca- por eso me voy...-

Espera- dijo Kouichi- ¿cómo te lo quitaste?-

Kita se encogió de hombros.

No lo sé, desapareció de pronto- dijo Kita- suéltame, Kouichi, por favor, quiero irme de...-

¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo una voz en tono duro- ¡ya deberías estar en la cama!-

Oh, no...- dijo Kita, casi a punto de llorar- me descubrieron... me descubrieron...-

Tranquila, Kita- dijo Kouichi- corre y escapa, yo los distraeré... me seguirán a mí, porque tengo el brazalete-

¿Seguro?- dijo Kita- te pueden...-

¡Corre!- le insistió Kouichi. Kita salió corriendo de ahí, hacia abajo. Kouichi corrió hacia arriba, tratando de hacer bastante ruido para distraer a los guardias y atraer su atención. Funcionó. Varios Veggiemon lo iban siguiendo.

Ya muy tarde se dio cuenta que se estaba metiendo en un problema mayúsculo. Tendría que encontrar un buen pretexto para haber hecho eso. Un grito interrumpió sus pensamientos. Miró hacia abajo, y vio que Kita ya iba llegando al nivel más inferior de la pirámide, lista para cruzar hacia el desierto, pero un Veggiemon iba corriendo tras ella.

Maldición- murmuró Kouichi. Rápidamente, se fue deslizando hacia abajo y, de un salto, cayó sobre el Veggiemon, aturdiéndolo por unos segundos.

Kouichi...- dijo Kita.

¡Corre, Kita!- dijo Kouichi. Kita asintió y se perdió entre las dunas del desierto. Kouichi sonrió, aunque no por mucho tiempo. El Veggiemon sobre el que había caído no estaba nada contento. Con ambas lianas lo atrapó.

Maldito- dijo el Veggiemon- tal vez esa mocosa se escapó, pero tú serás quien reciba el castigo...- alzó la voz- ¡aquí abajo!¡lo atrapé!-

Kouichi tragó saliva al ver que Mummymon, Nara y varios Veggiemon bajaron hacia donde estaba él.

Bien, bien- dijo el Veggiemon que lo había atrapado con una sonrisa diabólica- estamos en problemas...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. C6: El Mensajero de Ophanimon

**CAPITULO 6: EL MENSAJERO DE OPHANIMON**

Ya era de noche. Takuya y los otros decidieron poner en práctica el plan de Kouji. Los chicos se quitaron cuanta ropa pudieron, y la ataron a manera de cuerda. La chamarra azul y la camisa amarilla de Kouji, el chaleco y la camisa roja de Takuya, la camisa de Tomoki y el chaleco de Izumi.

Espero que esto funcione, Kouji- dijo Tomoki, un tanto nervioso.

No te preocupes- le dijo Kouji, temblando ligeramente por el frío de la noche- si no quieres, o está muy alto, pensaremos en otra cosa...-

Sí quiero- dijo Tomoki- no tengo miedo...-

Bien, es hora de probar que tan resistentes son nuestras prendas de vestir...- dijo Takuya.

Entre Takuya y Kouji subieron a Tomoki a la ventana. Como Kouji lo había sospechado, los barrotes estaban lo suficientemente separados para que Tomoki cupiera entre ellos. Tomoki ató la cuerda hecha de sus prendas de vestir a uno de los barrotes hacia fuera.

No está muy alto- dijo Tomoki- bajaré...-

Ten mucho cuidado- le dijo Kouji.

Y busca ayuda pronto- dijo Takuya.

Lo haré- dijo Tomoki, y descendió. Kouji ayudó a Takuya a alcanzar la ventana, para que recogiera las prendas y de paso se asegurara de que Tomoki pudiera escapar.

¡Oh, no!- exclamó Takuya, dejando caer las prendas al suelo, justo encima de Kouji- ¡lo están siguiendo!-

¿Qué dices?- exclamó Izumi, cubriéndose la boca.

¡Takuya, me estás pisando la cara!- exclamó Kouji de mal humor.

¡Se escapó!¡Se escapó, Kouji!- exclamó Takuya. Izumi y Jumpei casi gritaron de alegría.

¿Quién se escapó?- dijo una voz enfurecida.

Por la sorpresa, Kouji se resbaló y cayó al suelo, y por desgracia Takuya le cayó encima también. Hiroto, que era quien había gritado, los miró con en entrecejo fruncido, sobre todo al percatarse de que tanto Kouji como Takuya tenían el pecho desnudo, y luego pasó su vista hacia la cuerda que habían hecho con las prendas de vestir.

¿Qué rayos hicieron?- dijo Hiroto de mal humor. Ignorándolo, Kouji desató su camisa y su chamarra del resto de las prendas y se las puso- ¡te estoy hablando, bitonto!-

Nosotros nada- dijo Kouji con su falsa sonrisa inocente.

Hiroto pasó su vista a los ocupantes de la celda, y no tardó en darse cuenta de que faltaba uno.

¿El enano?¿Lo ayudaron a escapar?- bramó Hiroto- ¡son unos...!-

Lenguaje, Hiroto- lo interrumpió Izumi con una enorme sonrisa.

¡Se arrepentirán, lo juro!- exclamó Hiroto, y salió de la habitación.

Kouji estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, cuando escuchó un golpe. El y Takuya se acercaron a los barrotes, pero no vieron más que un par de sombras entremezcladas.

¡Todo esto fue por tu culpa, tonta!- se escuchó la voz de Hiroto, y un sollozo reprimido- ¡te dije que no los perdieras de vista!-

El ruido se apagó casi de inmediato, y Kouji se preguntó quien podría haber sufrido las consecuencias de la huída de Tomoki.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouichi se vio rodeado de muchos Veggiemon, de Mummymon y de la chica encapuchada.

¿Y bien?- dijo Mummymon- ¿qué sucedió aquí?-

Señor Mummymon, este chico ayudó a una niña a escapar- dijo el Veggiemon.

Eso es imposible, señor Mummymon- intervino la chica, sacando una computadora de mano y mostrándosela al Digimon- los censores de su brazalete indican que él se dirigía hacia el dormitorio cuando los Veggiemon comenzaron a perseguirlo...-

Kouichi la miró, extrañado. ¿La chica lo estaba defendiendo?

Mmm...- fue el único comentario de Mummymon.

¡No es verdad, señor!- exclamaron varios Veggiemon.

¿Y que hacía tan tarde fuera del dormitorio?- dijo uno de ellos.

Deberían castigarlo...- dijo otro.

¡Basta!- dijo Mummymon- Nara es la encargada de la construcción y de los niños humanos, así que ella decidirá el castigo que se le impondrá por encontrarse fuera tan tarde...-

Nara se cruzó de brazos.

Suéltalo, Veggiemon- ordenó Nara en tono autoritario. El Veggiemon no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, aflojando sus ataduras y dejando caer a Kouichi al suelo.

¿Cuál será su castigo?- preguntó un Veggiemon.

Kouichi se sintió evaluado por la mirada de Nara, aunque no pudo ver su rostro debido a la oscuridad producida por la sombra de la pirámide.

Dormirá esta noche fuera, en el frío del desierto- dijo Nara por fin. Algunos de los Veggiemon murmuraron entre ellos decepcionados, pues esperaban poder poner a funcionar sus lianas.

Excelente decisión, mi querida Nara- dijo Mummymon- Veggiemon, llévenlo arriba y atenlo por ahí...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouji estaba intranquilo esa noche, y no podía entender porqué. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección, no tenía de que quejarse. Tomoki ya debería haber encontrado a alguien que los ayudara a escapar.

No, era por demás. No podía dormir. Se iba a levantar, cuando escuchó un leve chasquido metálico. No se movió. Abrió los ojos disimuladamente, y vio que era la misma silueta que había visto la noche anterior.

La oscura figura pertenecía sin duda alguna a una mujer... a una chica más o menos de su edad. Caminaba descalza dentro de la celda, con los zapatos en la mano, sin duda para no hacer ruido. La chica dejó un par de manzanas en el fondo de la celda, donde no se podía ver desde los barrotes, y se dirigió a la salida.

Ahora o nunca- dijo Kouji para sí mismo.

De un salto se levantó y corrió hacia los barrotes a toda prisa, justo cuando la chica había ya cerrado el candado por fuera. Kouji no perdió el tiempo y atrapó la mano de la chica entre los barrotes. La chica evidentemente se asustó, bajó la mirada y dejó caer sus zapatos al suelo.

Suéltame...- murmuró ella, tratando de quitar las manos de Kouji con su mano libre.

¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Kouji en voz baja- ¿qué hacías aquí dentro?-

Suéltame, por favor- dijo la chica en un susurro- no debiste haberme visto...-

Kouji sintió el temblor fino en la mano que sostenían entre las suyas. La luz de las tres lunas iluminaba el rostro de la chica. La observó con cuidado. Tendría que ser muy tonto para no admitir que era bonita. ¿Bonita? No, muy hermosa. Era casi de su misma estatura, de piel muy blanca y cabellos cortos, de color negro azulado.

No tengas miedo, Ai- le dijo Kouji para tranquilizarla- no te voy a hacer daño...-

Esto no tranquilizó para nada a la chica, sino que hizo que un visible escalofrío la recorriera y dirigiera sus enormes ojos color violeta llenos de miedo hacia su rostro.

¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?- dijo la chica nerviosamente- ay, no, me viste... ahora Hiroto y LordKnightmon me van a matar... suéltame, por favor...-

No le diré a nadie que te vi, no tengas miedo- le dijo Kouji en voz baja- solo quiero saber que es lo que haces aquí, y porqué ayudas a...- se interrumpió. Apartó una de sus manos de las de Ai, para tomar el mentón de la chica, haciéndola volver suavemente la cara. Pudo ver que una de sus mejillas estaba más roja que la otra. Kouji frunció el entrecejo- ¿quién rayos te hizo esto?-

Fue mi culpa...- dijo Ai, bajando su mirada de nuevo y apartando suavemente su rostro de la mano de Kouji- no tienes que saber esto...-

Kouji acentuó más su expresión molesta.

¿Quién te hizo eso, Ai?- insistió el chico. Ella parecía a punto de llorar, así que Kouji dejó de presionar- tranquila... solo dime quien eres, y porqué ayudas a LordKnightmon-

Ai evaluó a Kouji con su mirada triste.

Si respondes mi pregunta, prometo soltarte y no decir nada de que te vi- dijo Kouji- me llamo Kouji Minamoto-

Yo me llamo Ai Fujiwara y...- dijo Ai en voz baja, como si no quisiera que la escuchara- y tengo que obedecerlo, él es mi amo...-

Kouji alzó ambas cejas.

Pero...- comenzó Kouji.

Ahora déjame ir- le dijo Ai- y no le digas a nadie que me viste, por favor...-

Un tanto decepcionado, Kouji asintió y soltó las manos de Ai. La observó mientras se alejaba . Dejó escapar un suspiro. Ahí iba su nueva probabilidad de escapar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouichi no estaba mejor que Kouji. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, tirado en el suelo sobre su lado derecho, con los brazos atados a la espalda. Ya no podía aguantar el frío viento del desierto.

No puedo rendirme ahora...- dijo Kouichi para sí mismo- Kouji y los otros necesitan mi ayuda... tengo que aguantar...-

Cerró los ojos. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no pensar más en eso. Y fue cuando lo sintió. Un objeto sobre él y un poco de calor. Alguien le había colocado una gruesa manta encima.

¿Quién...?- comenzó Kouichi

Shhhh... calla- dijo una voz femenina- he venido a ayudarte...-

Kouichi sintió sus manos libres de nuevo. Se incorporó, cubriéndose con la manta que le habían dado, y se vio cara a cara con una chica que estaba de rodillas junto a él. No podía ver bien su rostro, pero por su vestimenta ya sabía de quien se trataba.

¿Nara?- dijo Kouichi- ¿porqué me estás ayudando?-

Shhh...- dijo Nara, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- no hagas preguntas. Una vez que te quite ese brazalete vete de aquí...- sacó un extraño artefacto, como si se tratara de un perforador de papel y con él abrió el brazalete de Kouichi- vamos, vete, un Pegasusmon te acompañará...Ophanimon te está esperando...-

¿Ophanimon?- dijo Kouichi, levantándose también aceptando la mano de Nara- ¿cómo...?-

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque de pronto ambos se vieron rodeados de al menos una docena de Veggiemon.

Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo uno- le he estado diciendo al amo Mummymon que eras una traidora... y aquí está la prueba-

Nara dio un paso atrás. Kouichi vio a todos los digimon blandiendo sus lianas amenazadoramente. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue tomar la mano de Nara y hacerla bajar con él la pirámide.

¿Qué haces?- dijo Nara, corriendo tras él.

¿Tú qué crees?- dijo Kouichi- trato de sacarnos de aquí...-

No podremos llegar muy lejos- dijo Nara- nos rastrearán con mi...¡aaah!-

Dos lazos se ataron a un tobillo de cada uno de ellos, haciéndolos tropezar. No eran lianas de los Veggiemon, sino vendas.

¡Rayos!- exclamó Kouichi- es Mummymon...-

Kouichi alcanzó a escuchar un grito ahogado proveniente de la chica, cuando el malvado digimon comenzó a jalar de la venda atada a su tobillo para atraerla a él. Una vez que estuvo a menos de medio metro de ella, la apuntó con su arma.

Bien, bien- dijo Mummymon- no sabía que eras una traidora, Nara. Me decepcionas, porque habías hecho un buen trabajo...- rió por lo bajo- hasta nunca...-

¡No!- gritó Kouichi. Corriendo hacia Mummymon, apartó el arma justo antes de que la disparara.

¡Veggiemon! ¡Atrápenlo!- dijo Mummymon. Kouichi no perdió el tiempo. Se levantó y de un tirón levantó a Nara también.

Vámonos de aquí, que creo que ya no somos bienvenidos...- dijo Kouichi.

No irán muy lejos- dijo Mummymon, disparándoles varias veces con su arma de fuego- ¡NECROFOBIA!-

Kouichi y Nara esquivaron los múltiples ataques de Mummymon mientras bajaban de la pirámide lo más rápido que podían. Cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar al desierto, uno de los disparos de Mummymon alcanzó a la chica, quien cayó al suelo desmayada.

¡Nara!- exclamó Kouichi, moviéndola levemente- vamos, despierta...-

A ver que no despertaba, Kouichi la cargó sobre su espalda. Pronto el chico fue alcanzado también por un disparo del digimon, y cayó con todo y la chica.

¡Rayos!- exclamó Kouichi enfadado- ¿porqué no me sale nada bien últimamente?-

¡Los tenemos!- exclamaron los Veggiemon.

El chico comenzó a desesperarse. No podía ponerse de pie. Y fue entonces cuando Kouichi lo vio. Una grieta en el suelo. No parecía muy profunda, y sería perfecta para alojarse ahí. Sin perder el tiempo, el chico se abrazó de Nara y comenzó a rodar con ella hasta que los dos cayeron en la zanja.

Kouichi pudo escuchar los pasos cerca de él. Buscó entre las ropas de Nara y encontró el extraño artefacto. Abrió el brazalete de Nara y lo lanzó lejos, para evitar que los encuentren.

Señor, no podemos encontrarlos- dijo uno de los Veggiemon.

¡No pudieron haberse evaporado nada más!- gruñó Mummymon- ¡así que búsquenlos bien!-

Después de varios minutos, los digimon se rindieron y dejaron de buscar. Kouichi respiró aliviado. Tembló de frío de nuevo. Si tan solo hubiera conservado la manta que Nara le había dado...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouji seguía sin poder dormir. Había un par de ojos violetas que no podían salir de su cabeza. ¿Qué le había dicho Ai? Qué tenía que obedecer a LordKnightmon. El chico dejó escapar un suspiro.

¿Kouji?¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Takuya, abriendo los ojos y encontrando a su amigo despierto.

No- dijo Kouji- solo que creo alguien más fue culpado por el escape de Tomoki...-

Sí, y Tomoki ya tardó mucho- dijo Takuya con un bostezo- espero que esté bien, y que haya encontrado ayuda...-

Sí, yo también- dijo Kouji, mirando hacia la puerta.

¿Qué tanto ves?- dijo Takuya. Kouji sacudió la cabeza.

Nada- dijo el chico.

Si tu lo dices- dijo Takuya, sin creer mucho en la palabra de Kouji- bueno, será mejor que duermas un rato... dudo mucho que Tomoki vuelva con ayuda esta noche...-

Kouji se encogió de hombros mientras Takuya volvía a acostarse y a cerrar los ojos. Con una última mirada hacia la puerta, Kouji se acostó y pronto se durmió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una vez que Kouichi estuvo seguro de que ya no eran buscados, dejó a Nara aún inconsciente donde estaba y salió de la grieta, mirando a su alrededor. Se había acercado a los lindes de un pequeño bosque.

Necesitaba encontrar ayuda, y pronto, pues la chica aún no despertaba y él se había comenzado a preocupar. Miró alrededor de nuevo. Nada. Kouichi pensó en cargar a Nara hasta la próxima ciudad, pero pronto desechó esa idea: los atraparían primero.

De pronto, vio un resplandor dorado en el cielo.

¿Qué es eso...?- se preguntó Kouichi. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que era un digimon, con forma de un caballo alado de color de oro. Era un Pegasusmon.

Kouichi Kimura- dijo el Pegasusmon tras aterrizar junto a él- la señora Ophanimon te está esperando...-

¿Ophanimon?- dijo Kouichi.

Así es- dijo el Pegasusmon, inclinándose- sube a mi lomo y yo te llevaré...-

Kouichi no sabía si confiar en él, pero al recordar el estado en el que se encontraba la chica que lo había ayudado a escapar decidió que no tenía otra opción.

Está bien- dijo Kouichi- pero ayúdame a transportar también a Nara...-

¿A Nara?- dijo el Pegasusmon- ¿acaso la descubrieron?-

Kouichi asintió. No sabía cómo el Pegasusmon conocía a Nara, pero decidió confiar en él. Bajó a la zanja y sacó a Nara de ahí, subiéndola al lomo de Pegasusmon y subiendo él mismo detrás de ella. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el digimon alado emprendiera el vuelo.

Fatigado por el arduo trabajo del día, el frío y las dos persecuciones que había pasado, Kouichi se inclinó hacia delante y se quedó dormido mientras volaban.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. C7: Explicaciones

**CAPITULO 7: EXPLICACIONES**

Kouichi despertó lentamente al sentir la luz del sol sobre su rostro. Ya no estaba en la dura cama en el dormitorio de la pirámide, sino en un colchón muy blando y suave. Podía percibir el olor a tela recién lavada. Sintió sobre su cuerpo una delgada sábana, y ya no sentía frío, sino una brisa fresca en su rostro que mitigaba el calor de ese día.

Recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Un Pegasusmon había llegado a ayudarlo, y llevarlo con Ophanimon. Se había quedado dormido en el viaje. De seguro alguien le había sacado los zapatos, la camisa y la sudadera, pues sentía su pecho desnudo.

Kouichi se estiró y abrió los ojos. Como se lo había imaginado, estaba dentro de la casa de un digimon. Se dio la vuelta. Estaba acostado sobre una suave cama junto a la ventana, con una linda chica dormida a su lado.

¿¿Una linda chica dormida a su lado?

¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- gritó Kouichi de la impresión, y se cayó de la cama de pompas al suelo- auch...-

¡Kouichi!- gritó un digimon de pronto, antes siquiera de que Kouichi pudiera levantarse- ¡ya despertó!¡ya despertó!-

El digimon se acercó a donde había caído Kouchi, seguido de otro digimon. El chico los conocía bien.

¿Bokomon? ¿Neemon?- dijo Kouichi, mirándolos sorprendido- ¿qué...?-

¡Estás vivo, Kouichi!- exclamó Bokomon, y se abrazó de Kouichi.

Sí, eso creo, Bokomon- dijo Kouichi algo apenado- y espero seguir así después de que me sueltes...-

Bokomon lo soltó y se volvió a Neemon.

¡No seas tonto, Neemon!- exclamó Bokomon- avísale a Tomoki que Kouichi ya despertó...-

¿Tomoki?- preguntó Kouichi- ¿qué hace él aquí?-

Llegó aquí anoche, unas horas antes que tú- le explicó Bokomon- dijo que fue el único que se escapó del castillo de LordKnightmon... ya te explicará él- se aclaró la garganta- pero levántate, ven a comer algo, porque dudo que Mummymon te haya alimentado bien...-

Kouichi quería seguir preguntando, pero un rugido de su estómago hizo que Bokomon lo arrastrara a la mesa, donde había un plato con sopa esperando para él.

Vamos, y bébelo todo- dijo Bokomon- mientras lo haces contestaremos cualquier pregunta que tengas...-

Kouichi tenía un millón de preguntas en su mente.

Bokomon, ¿porqué no están tú y Neemon en el pueblo del Fuego?- preguntó Kouichi, tomando una cucharada de sopa- cuando llegamos, no los encontramos...-

Bokomon bajó la mirada con tristeza.

Kouichi, muchas cosas pasaron desde que ustedes se fueron de aquí- dijo Bokomon- creímos que el Digimundo ya estaría a salvo para siempre. Pero los datos de Lucemon se reciclaron, como sucede con todos los digimon... pero esta vez, no trató de conquistar el Digimundo robándose los digicodes, sino que se alió con varios digimon fuertes y malvados...-

Kouichi escuchaba todo esto con atención.

Cada digimon hizo su propio ejército y tomó el control de una zona- dijo Bokomon- Mummymon tomó la zona desértica, y Leomon tomó el control del pueblo del Fuego... así está todo el digimundo: repartido en pedazos entre todos los malvados aliados de Lucemon-

¿Y que pasó con Ophanimon, Seraphimon y Cherubimon?- preguntó Kouichi.

Los tres ángeles tuvieron que esconderse, pues el poder de Lucemon es muy grande- dijo Bokomon- pero ellos son los que están organizando esta resistencia...-

¿Resistencia?- preguntó Kouichi.

Así es- dijo Bokomon- los tres están organizando una resistencia, para luchar contra Lucemon. En este momento estamos en el castillo de Ophanimon. Lucemon no tiene ni idea que estamos aquí, porque los tres ángeles utilizaron un poder especial para utilizar este sitio para ocultarnos y sobre todo, como una puerta para que los niños que traen vuelvan al mundo de los humanos...-

¡Cierto!- dijo Kouichi- ¿qué se propone Lucemon, trayendo niños del mundo real?-

Aún no sabemos- dijo Bokomon- de todas maneras, nosotros los estamos devolviendo a donde pertenecen-

Kouichi iba a preguntar algo más, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

¡Kouichi!¡Kouichi!¡Estás bien!-

El aludido sonrió. Se trataba de Tomoki. Dejó que el pequeño lo abrazara por la cintura.

Estoy bien, Tomoki- dijo Kouichi- ¿y Kouji y los otros?-

Ellos me ayudaron a escapar de ahí- dijo Tomoki- entrelazaron sus chamarras y camisas para hacer una cuerda, y ayudarme a pasar entre los barrotes de la ventana, que estaban muy separados...-

Kouichi sonrió.

No podemos quedarnos aquí, Tomoki- dijo Kouichi- tenemos que ir por ellos, antes de que se les ocurra intentar digievolucionar-

No pueden- dijo Tomoki- Kouji estaba muy preocupado por ti y lo intentó, pero Wolfmon se lo impidió...-

Kouichi se llevó la mano a la frente. Ese Kouji, cómo se le ocurre arriesgarse así por su culpa.

Espera un poco, Kouichi- le dijo Bokomon- Ophanimon nos dijo que te pidiéramos que la esperaras, porque quiere decirte algo importante...-

Esperaré- dijo Kouichi.

¡Y termina tu sopa!- exclamó Bokomon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tomoki... ¿dónde estas...?- dijo Takuya, paseándose por la celda en círculos. Izumi y Jumpei lo seguían con la mirada, mientras Kouji estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Takuya, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me pones nervioso...- dijo Kouji, un tanto fastidiado.

Lo siento, Kouji, no puedo evitarlo- dijo Takuya- es el tercer día que estamos aquí encerrados, y estoy muy... ¿qué es eso?-

Takuya señaló una repisa junto a la puerta, cubierta por una cúpula de cristal. Un brillo inusual emanaba de ella, y había diez objetos sobre ella.

Son los otros Spirits- dijo Kouji, levantándose y acercándose a los barrotes para ver mejor.

Tienes razón- dijo Izumi- los Spirits del Agua, el Metal, la Tierra, el Bosque y la Oscuridad...-

Miren- dijo Takuya- los Spirits del Agua y de la Oscuridad están brillando más que los otros...-

Kouji los miró. Era verdad. Los Spirits de Lowemon y de Kaiserleomon brillaban más que los otros cuatro. Y los dos Spirits del Agua brillaban discretamente más que los otros, aunque no tanto como los de la Oscuridad.

¿Qué rayos significa eso?- preguntó Kouji.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouichi estaba esperando a Ophanimon. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Levantó la vista, y vio que Tomoki se entretenía separando las frutas de la mesa.

Kouichi se sentó sobre la cama para ponerse los zapatos, pensando en irse lo más pronto posible una vez que viera a Ophanimon. Se volvió. La chica que había visto al despertar aún estaba dormida. Tenía una idea de quien podía ser ella, sobre todo después de ver la capa color marrón doblada junto a ella.

Ella debe ser Nara- dijo Kouichi para sí mismo.

El chico buscó su sudadera roja, pero la mitad de ella estaba bajo la espalda de la chica. Con cuidado, trató sin éxito de sacarla de ahí sin despertarla. Intentó de nuevo, y nada. La chica solo emitió un gemido.

Oh, genial...- murmuró Kouichi, perdiendo la paciencia. De un tirón la sacó. Mala idea. La chica bostezó y se estiró, para luego abrir los ojos. Tuvo la misma reacción que Kouichi.

¡Aaaaaaaaah!- gritó, y casi se cayó también de la cama, si Kouichi no hubiera atrapado antes su brazo.

Cuidado, puedes caerte...- dijo el chico.

¡Suéltame en este instante!- gritó ella. Kouichi la ignoró y la jaló un poco, de manera que no cayera, y solo entonces la soltó- gracias...-

No hay porqué- dijo Kouichi algo molesto.

No puedo creerlo- dijo la chica mientras que se levantaba y se acomodaba un poco sus largos cabellos castaños, sonrojada a más no poder. Kouichi no entendió porqué, si estaba perfectamente vestida con unos jeans y una blusa negra. La chica se puso una chamarra. Luego alzó sus ojos verdes hacia Kouichi- ¿quieres dejar de mirarme así?-

Lo lamento- dijo Kouichi- no sabía que era ilegal mirar a una chica...-

Pues mirarme a mí sí- dijo ella- y más si estás medio desnudo-

Kouichi frunció el entrecejo, mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

No estoy medio desnudo- replicó él, metiéndose la sudadera por la cabeza- y para tu información, trataba de ponerme mi sudadera, pero resulta que tú estabas dormida sobre ella...-

¿Y podrías decirme como rayos terminé aquí?- dijo ella, suavizando un poco su tono de voz, y mirando alrededor, sobre todo a Tomoki, quien había estado mirando todo conteniendo la risa- lo último que recuerdo fue que huíamos de Mummymon y los Veggiemon...-

Te desmayaste- le explicó Kouichi- como no podía despertarte, te escondí conmigo en una zanja. Y cuando estuvimos a salvo, llegó un Pegasusmon y nos trajo aquí, al castillo de Ophanimon-

Menos mal- dijo ella, suspirando aliviada. Luego le tendió la mano- hola, me llamo Nara Kobayashi... siento lo de hace un momento, pero me pongo muy irritable cuando me despiertan así tan de golpe...-

No hay problema- sonrió Kouichi- yo soy Kouichi Kimura-

Sí, creo que ya me acuerdo de ti- dijo Nara- eres el hermano gemelo de Kouji Minamoto-

¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Kouichi, alzando una ceja. Luego se cacheteó mentalmente. Por supuesto, si conocía a Kouji, era lógico y evidente que eran gemelos- ¿conoces a mi hermano?-

Sí- dijo Nara, a punto de reír- hace unos meses tu hermano intentó entrar al equipo de natación... no lo hace mal, pero la maestra es muy estricta...-

Lo sé- dijo Kouichi- y tu debes ser la capitana del equipo de natación, ¿cierto?-

Así es -dijo Nara con una sonrisa. Luego se aclaró la garganta- todas las chicas de la escuela babean por tu hermano, pero ahora que te veo, tú tampoco estás tan mal...-

Kouichi se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras Tomoki estaba a punto de revolcarse en el suelo de la risa. Por suerte, Bokomon y Neemon llegaron a salvarlo de esa situación.

Kouichi, Nara, Tomoki- dijo Bokomon- la señora Ophanimon los está esperando en la sala-

Los tres se levantaron y bajaron a la sala. No solo Ophanimon los esperaba, sino también los otros dos ángeles: Seraphimon y Cherubimon. Kouichi miró un tanto inseguro a éste último, pero Cherubimon sonrió tiernamente. Todo el mal había desaparecido de él.

Lamento lo que sucedió en la pirámide, Nara- dijo Ophanimon- de todas maneras, te agradezco el tiempo que pasaste ahí ayudándonos a liberar a los niños humanos. Puedes elegir entre volver a tu mundo ahora o quedarte por más tiempo...-

Me quedaré- dijo Nara. Ophanimon sonrió y se volvió a los otros dos chicos.

Kouichi, antes que nada te debo una disculpa por no haberte brindado un Digivice desde que llegaste- dijo Ophanimon- pero ahora necesitamos tu ayuda para liberar a tu hermano y a los otros chicos del castillo de LordKnightmon-

Lo haré- dijo Kouichi- pero, ¿cómo? Los Spirits de la Oscuridad están es su poder... y ni siquiera reaccionaron ante mí como los demás-

Eso fue porque yo lo impedí- dijo Cherubimon- los cinco Spirits que faltan son los que estaban bajo mi protección. Yo impedí que los Spirits de la Oscuridad reaccionaran para que no sufrieras el mismo destino que los demás, ya que es más fácil sacarte de la pirámide que del castillo de LordKnightmon...-

Ya veo- dijo Kouichi.

Kouichi, tú y Tomoki deben ir al castillo de LordKnightmon por los otros chicos- dijo Seraphimon- y deben quitarles los brazaletes con el aparato que tiene Nara, para que no los rastreen, y puedan digievolucionar normalmente-

Vayan los dos- dijo Ophanimon- y tengan mucho cuidado, porque muchos de los digimon son enemigos...-

¡Medio momento!- intervino Nara- yo no pienso quedarme aquí... quiero ir también-

¿Tú?- dijo Kouichi- no, claro que no...-

¿Y porqué no?- dijo Nara, molesta.

Porque no- dijo Kouichi- es muy peligroso... tú no puedes digievolucionar, y tendremos que estar protegiéndote...-

Tú tampoco puedes digievolucionar- dijo Nara. Kouichi frunció el entrecejo al ver a Tomoki riéndose de nuevo.

Es buena idea que Nara los acompañe, Kouichi- intervino Ophanimon.

Kouichi la miró incrédulo, pero al final tuvo que aceptarlo.

Antes de que se vayan, Kouichi- dijo Cherubimon, alcanzándole un pequeño aparato negro, que Kouichi reconoció en seguida- toma tu Digivice...-

Que tengan suerte- dijo Ophanimon.

Está bien, vamos- dijo Kouichi- Kouji y los otros nos están esperando...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tomoki... ¿dónde estás?- dijo Takuya, dando vueltas en círculos en la celda de nuevo.

Vaya, vaya, estamos preocupados, ¿verdad?- dijo Hiroto.

¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?- dijo Takuya.

Solo vine a ver si los efectos del hambre ya los habían convencido de ayudar al señor Lucemon-

¿Hambre?- dijo Takuya- si anoche nos... ¡auch!-

Kouji le había dado un codazo a Takuya para callarlo. Kouji no les había dicho nada acerca de Ai, pero sabía que sería peligroso que le informaran a Hiroto que ella les había seguido llevando comida. Bastó una mirada de advertencia de parte de Kouji para que Takuya se callara.

Ya sabes que no ayudaremos a Lucemon- dijo Kouji fríamente.

Lástima- dijo Hiroto- entonces, tendrán el mismo final que el otro bitonto...-

Kouji frunció el entrecejo.

¿De qué hablas?- dijo Kouji.

¿Acaso no te lo he dicho, Minamoto?- dijo Hiroto- anoche, Kouichi trató de escapar, pero cayó de lo alto de la pirámide, y debo decir que no le fue muy bien...- sonrió- y dime, Kouji, ¿qué se siente ser único en el mundo de nuevo?-

Kouji se quedó paralizado unos segundos. Los otros también, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Hiroto se echó a reír.

¡No es verdad!- gritó Izumi- Kouji, no lo escuches...-

No puede ser- dijo Kouji- yo lo hubiera sentido... no puede ser-

Ya déjate de tonterías, que esto no es gracioso, Hiroto- dijo Takuya.

Si no me creen, no me importa- dijo Hiroto, aunque con cierta decepción- hasta luego...-

Kouji se aferró a los barrotes de la celda por unos segundos, y apoyó su frente en ellos. Segundos después, comenzó a patearlos con fuerza.

¡Kouji!- exclamó Izumi, llevándose las manos a la boca- ya basta...-

Ignóralo, Kouji- dijo Jumpei- ese Hiroto es un mentiroso, ya lo conoces bien...-

Kouji...- dijo Takuya en voz baja, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo- tu hermano está bien... ustedes dos tienen una conexión muy extraña entre ustedes... si algo le hubiera pasado, tú...-

No lo sé, Takuya- dijo Kouji, apartando su hombro- ¿y si no...?-

Takuya no se contuvo más. Tomó a Kouji por la solapa de la chamarra y lo empujó contra los barrotes.

¡Takuya!- exclamó Izumi, asustada.

Ya basta, Kouji- dijo Takuya- a mi que Kouichi se escapó y Hiroto solo vino para ver si tú sabías algo. Así que deja de hacer el...-

Pero alguien lo interrumpió. No era LordKnightmon. Tampoco era Hiroto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**


	8. C8: El Rescate

**CAPITULO 8: EL RESCATE**

Takuya y Kouji miraron sorprendidos a la recién llegada. Era Ai.

Es mentira lo que Hiroto les acaba de decir- dijo una chica de cabellos cortos y ojos color violeta. Takuya soltó a Kouji.

¿Qué es quieres decir?- dijo Takuya, cruzando los brazos- ¿y quién rayos eres tú?-

Kouji sonrió al volver a ver a Ai, que por poco y se olvidaba de Kouichi.

Lo que Hiroto les dijo no es verdad- dijo Ai- solo quiere ver si ustedes saben algo sobre el chico que escapó de la zona desértica anoche...-

¿Kouichi escapó?- dijo Kouji, abriendo los ojos como platos, y aferrándose de nuevo a los barrotes de la celda- ¿cómo?¿dónde está ahora?-

Lo siento, es lo único que les puedo decir- dijo Ai, dándoles la espalda- el chico está vivo, y... ¡oh, no!-

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Kouji, pero no tuvo que esperar a que Ai le contestara. Un fuerte brillo comenzó a rodear los dos Spirits de la Oscuridad. Kouji no pudo evitar sonreír- Kouichi...-

Ai salió, sin duda para avisar a Hiroto de lo que acababa de ver.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A ver, explícame de nuevo...- dijo Kouichi, caminando cabizbajo- ¿porqué rayos acepté traerte conmigo?-

Kouichi, Nara y Tomoki habían sido transportados por un Pegasusmon hasta los bordes del bosque cercano al castillo de LordKnightmon. Caminaban lejos de la vereda, para no ser vistos por los digimon enemigos.

Porque Ophanimon te obligó- respondió la chica de largos cabellos castaños con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, acomodándose la correa de su morral sobre su hombro.

Ya decía yo- dijo Kouichi, poniendo los ojos en blanco- si no hubiera sido así, de ninguna manera te hubiera permitido venir con nosotros...-

Ya no se peleen los dos- dijo Tomoki- que parecen novios...-

¡Qué has dicho!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ya, no se alteren y démonos prisa- dijo Tomoki a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

Esto me parece demasiado tranquilo- dijo Nara, mirando a su alrededor- ya estamos muy cerca del castillo de LordKnightmon... ¿no crees que debimos haber tenido ya alguna dificultad?-

Kouichi iba a decir que la mayor dificultad había sido ir escuchándola todo el camino, pero se contuvo. Además, estaba de acuerdo con ella en ese punto. Justo en ese momento, los tres escucharon un extraño graznido y el ruido de aleteos.

Algo se acerca- dijo Kouichi.

Es un Birdramon- dijo Nara, señalando la enorme ave en el cielo.

Demonios- dijo Kouichi.

Kouichi, Nara, escóndanse entre los árboles- dijo Tomoki- yo lo detendré, voy a digievolucionar-

Al mayor de los gemelos no le agradaba la idea de esconderse, pero no tuvo opción. El y Nara hicieron lo que les dijo Tomoki.

Spirit Evolution- exclamó Tomoki- ¡KUMAMON!-

Vamos, Kumamon- dijo Kouichi.

¡HIELO POLAR!- exclamó Kumamon. El ataque dio al Birdramon, pero no le hizo ningún efecto.

No es posible...- dijo Kouichi.

¡Ese digimon va a atacar a Tomoki!- exclamó Nara.

El Birdramon se lanzó en picada contra Kumamon, el cual no pudo hacer nada para esquivar el golpe. Kumamon volvió a ser Tomoki mientras el Birdramon volvió a elevarse para atacar de nueva cuenta.

Tomoki...- exclamó Nara. Salió de su escondite y corrió a recoger al chico.

¡No, Nara, no lo hagas!- dijo Kouichi. Miró a su alrededor. El Birdramon ya estaba sobre Nara y Tomoki. Kouichi tomó una piedra y se la lanzó- ¡no!-

El Digivice de Kouichi comenzó a brillar, y el chico pudo ver los dos Spirits de la Oscuridad dirigirse hacia él.

¡Spirits!- exclamó Kouichi al obtenerlos- ¡Spirit Evolution!¡LÖWEMON!-

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Nara al verlo- creí que Kouichi no podía...-

Ya puede- dijo Tomoki al verlo- acaba de obtener los Spirits de la Oscuridad-

¿De la Oscuridad...?- dijo Nara.

¡METEORO DE LA OSCURIDAD!- exclamó Löwemon.

Bastó eso para que el Birdramon fuera vencido y Kouchi volviera a su forma habitual. Se acercó a Nara y le ofreció la mano par ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella lo rechazó.

Aléjate de mí- dijo Nara, un tanto temerosa- no me dijiste que eras la Oscuridad...-

¿No estuviste escuchando a Cherubimon?- dijo Kouichi- por supuesto que lo soy. Pero la Oscuridad no es mala...-

Nara lo miraba sospechosamente.

Me da miedo la oscuridad...- dijo ella.

Te lo pondré así- dijo Kouichi- cuando tú trabajabas para Mummymon, pensaba de ti lo mismo que tú piensas de mí...-

Nara sonrió, y aceptó la mano de Kouichi para levantarse.

Gracias, Kouichi- dijo Nara- ahora vamos por tu hermano y tus amigos-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los Spirits de la Oscuridad desaparecieron- dijo Hiroto, inspeccionando la vitrina donde estaban los Spirits- quiere decir que el otro bitonto no está muy lejos de aquí...-

A Kouji le dio un vuelco el corazón. Kouichi debía estar cerca.

Ai, quédate a vigilarlos- le ordenó Hiroto- si intentan escapar, o alguien aparece para ayudarles, me llamas de inmediato...-

Ai no respondió, solo asintió tímidamente, y se quedó de pie bajo la repisa de los Spirits. Kouji se quedó apoyado en los barrotes de la celda, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a la chica.

Kouji, ¿tú sabes algo?- preguntó Takuya.

No, Takuya- dijo Kouji.

Kouji... Kouji, ¿puedes escucharme?- una voz comenzó a surgir del Digivice azul y blanco.

Kouji miró alternadamente el Digivice y a Ai un par de veces. Parecía que ella no se había percatado de la voz que surgía del artefacto. Se dio la vuelta y le indicó a Takuya que lo cubriera.

Te escucho, Kouichi- dijo Kouji.

¿Estás bien?- preguntó la voz de Kouichi- ¿están todos bien?-

Sí, todos aquí estamos bien, ¿y tú?- preguntó Kouji.

Tomoki y yo estamos aquí afuera- dijo la voz de Kouichi- aún estamos tratando de hallar una manera para sacarlos de ahí...-

Digievolucionen, y rompan el muro- le dijo Kouji- está muy alto, pero pueden ayudarnos a bajar-

Hubo un breve silencio.

Está bien- dijo la voz de Kouichi- aléjense del muro...-

Aléjense del muro- dijo Kouji. Takuya, Izumi y Jumpei se levantaron de inmediato y se pegaron a los barrotes. Tras una fuerte explosión, el muro se vino abajo, así como los barrotes de la celda, y en el hueco de la pared aparecieron Löwemon y Korikakumon.

Vámonos- dijo Löwemon, tomando a Takuya y a Jumpei y ayudándolos a bajar. Korikakumon hizo otro tanto con Izumi.

Kouji se volvió hacia Ai, quien miraba la escena asustada, aún sin decidirse a correr y avisar a Hiroto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kouji corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la mano.

¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ai.

Si no vienes con nosotros, estarás en problemas porque nos escapamos- dijo Kouji- ven...-

No, no iré con ustedes- dijo Ai- mi lugar es aquí... ¡suéltame!-

Kouji la ignoró y la acercó cada vez más al hueco en la pared. Para su mala suerte, Hiroto corrió hacia ahí al escuchar el ruido.

¡Minamoto!- bramó Hiroto- suelta a Ai en este instante y...-

Pero Kouji abrazó a Ai y saltó con ella hacia el vacío. El chico sintió como Ai se aferraba a él con fuerza al sentir que ambos caían. Por suerte, Löwemon los atrapó justo a tiempo y los dejó en el suelo.

Rápido, Nara, quítales los brazaletes- dijo Löwemon, mientras que se convertía en Kouichi de nuevo.

Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Nara- en serio, Kouichi, para no querer que te acompañara, das muchas órdenes...-

Nara abrió los brazaletes de todos con su extraño artefacto. Tras agradecerle, todos corrieron a refugiarse al bosque. Los gemelos se abrazaron levemente.

¿Estás bien, Kouichi?- preguntó Kouji- estuve muy preocupado...-

Estuve bien- dijo Kouichi con una sonrisa- dentro de lo que cabe...- miró a Nara- ella me ayudó a escapar... Kouji, ella es Nara. Nara, él es mi hermano Kouji...-

Sí, ya la conocía- dijo Kouji, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo- creo que fue la chica que me dio una paliza cuando mamá me obligó a hacer las pruebas para el equipo de natación...-

Nara sonrió, un tanto apenada por la manera que Kouji lo había planteado, pero Kouichi se echó a reír.

Bueno, ve el lado positivo- dijo Kouichi- no querías entrar al equipo...-

Cierto- dijo Kouji, echándose a reír también.

Luego, el menor de los gemelos se volvió hacia Ai, quien seguía aferrada a su mano.

Tranquila, Ai, todo está bien- dijo Kouji, apretando ligeramente su mano.

¿Y ahora?- preguntó Takuya- ¿qué haremos?-

Vamos al castillo de Ophanimon- dijo Kouichi- ella nos está esperando ahí... igual que Bokomon y Neemon-

Vamos- dijeron todos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Dices que se llevaron a Ai con ellos?- preguntó LordKnightmon.

Sí, señor- dijo Hiroto- traté en vano de detenerlos...-

Está bien así, Hiroto- dijo LordKnightmon- será útil que ella vaya con los elegidos...-

Pero señor- dijo Hiroto- le quitaron en brazalete detector...-

No importa- dijo LordKnightmon- ellos no saben que Ai está ligada al señor Lucemon más que con ese estúpido brazalete...-

¿Y que haremos, señor?- dijo Hiroto.

Alerta a Destynmon- dijo LordKnightmon- y prepara a todos los demás jefes para la batalla contra los diez guerreros legendarios... además, aún tenemos los Spirits del Agua, Bosque, Tierra y Metal-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Y porqué al castillo de Ophanimon?- preguntó Izumi por décima vez. Iba de mal humor, pues los chicos ahora prestaban bastante atención a las dos chicas que acababan de unirse a su grupo. Nara era muy alegre y habladora, y en general los hacía reír a todos. Ai, en cambio, caminaba cabizbaja, muy seria y callada, como si algo le preocupara.

Kouji y Kouichi caminaban unos pasos atrás de los demás.

¿Y bien, hermanito?- dijo Kouji de pronto, codeando a su gemelo con una sonrisa astuta- ¿de dónde salió esa chica?-

Antes de que hagas conclusiones apresuradas- dijo Kouichi- ya te dije que ella me ayudó a escapar de la pirámide. Me di cuenta después que trabajaba para Ophanimon. Y fue ella la que nos ordenó a mí y a Tomoki que la dejáramos acompañarnos...-

Ya veo- dijo Kouji, aún con la misma sonrisa- se ve que es muy... alegre-

Ya lo creo que sí- dijo Kouichi- nada que ver con tu nueva amiga...-

Kouji alzó la mirada para ver de nuevo a Ai, y asintió.

No sé que sucede- dijo Kouji, y apretó los puños- si ese Hiroto le hizo daño de alguna manera, te lo juro que lo voy a...-

Kouichi no pudo reprimir una risita.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Kouji.

Nada, hermanito- dijo Kouichi con falsa inocencia.

Kouji iba a insistir, cuando todos se detuvieron.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Kouji.

Se supone que aquí nos esperarían los Pegasusmon- dijo Tomoki- ¿no es verdad?-

Tiene razón- dijo Nara, volviéndose a Kouichi- ¿porqué no están aquí?-

Kouichi se encogió de hombros. Todos miraron a su alrededor. No había ninguna señal de que los Pegasusmon estuvieran cerca de ese sitio. Jumpei encontró algo.

Oigan, chicos, miren- dijo Jumpei, señalando un puñado de hiervas quemadas- aquí hubo una pelea...-

Tal vez los Pegasusmon se fueron, para que los digimon que estuvieron aquí no nos descubrieran cuando llegáramos- dijo Takuya.

Tal vez- dijo Izumi, pensativa.

Deberíamos acampar- dijo Kouji, mirando el cielo- ya está oscureciendo...mañana temprano, podemos digievolucionar y llegar más rápido al castillo de Ophanimon-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de Kouji, sobre todo Jumpei porque ya estaba cansado de caminar y con mucha hambre, aunque eso no era novedad.

Busquemos donde refugiarnos- dijo Kouichi, mirando las oscuras nubes en el cielo, que ya habían cubierto a las tres lunas y opacado su luz, amenazando con comenzar una tormenta.

Eh... ¿qué les parece esa cueva?- sugirió Izumi, señalando una abertura en una roca.

No, es muy pequeña- dijo Kouji tras revisarla- no cabremos los ocho ahí dentro-

¿Y esa cabaña?- preguntó Nara, señalando una casita de madera junto a un enorme lago- no parece estar habitada...-

Echémosle un vistazo- dijo Takuya. Los chicos se acercaron a la cabaña y la inspeccionaron.

Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Kouichi, una vez que la revisaron y, en efecto, estaba vacía.

Yo también- dijo Tomoki.

Pues vamos entonces- dijo Kouji, abriendo la puerta al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llover- dense prisa si no quieren mojarse...-

Todos entraron de prisa a la cabaña. No bien estuvieron todos dentro, comenzó una fuerte tormenta. Takuya comenzó a buscar algunas mantas entre las alacenas, mientras los gemelos encendían el fuego en la chimenea.

Que clima tan horrible...- murmuró Tomoki, mirando la tormenta por la ventana.

Es por culpa de Lucemon- dijo Nara- él está controlando el clima del digimundo a su antojo...-

Una vez que él y Kouichi encendieron el fuego, Kouji se sentó en el suelo junto a Ai. La chica había estado muy callada, y parecía tener la mirada perdida.

¿Qué sucede, Ai?- preguntó Kouji- ¿acaso querías quedarte en el castillo de LordKnightmon?-

Ai lo miró fijamente, para luego sacudir la cabeza.

Entonces, ¿porqué te ves tan triste?- dijo Kouji- si ya eres libre...-

Yo no soy libre de él- dijo Ai en voz baja- nunca lo seré...-

¿De quien?- preguntó Kouji- ¿de Hiroto?- Ai sacudió la cabeza- ¿de LordKnightmon?-

Ai no respondió. Kouji puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

No tengas miedo, yo no dejaré que ni él ni nadie más te haga ningún daño mientras esté contigo...- dijo el chico antes de levantarse y ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla. Ella lo miró, dudosa, y luego aceptó su mano.

Hora de dormir, chicos- dijo Takuya una vez que él e Izumi terminaron de acomodar las mantas que habían encontrado en el suelo. Todos se acostaron, de izquierda a derecha: Ai, Nara, Izumi, Tomoki, Kouichi, Kouji, Takuya y Jumpei.

Buenas noches- dijo Kouichi con un bostezo, acomodándose de lado y cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa- que duerman bien...-

Que sueñen con los angelitos- dijo Kouji mientras se tendía sobre la manta, poniendo sus manos en su nuca y la vista en el techo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Duerme, Ai, mi bello ángel de la noche- murmuró Lucemon, en la oscuridad de su castillo, iluminado solamente con una antorcha- mientras tu mente se transporta al reino de los sueños, mi poder sobre ti crece aún más...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**


	9. C9: Mizumon del Agua

**CAPITULO 9: MIZUMON DEL AGUA**

La tormenta iba disminuyendo de intensidad. Una voz resonaba en la mente de Ai. Era la voz de Lucemon. Estaba ahí, hasta en sus sueños.

-Pobre pequeña Ai- dijo la voz dentro de su mente - tan lejos de tu mundo, con los elegidos de los guerreros legendarios, y tan lejos de LordKnightmon, quien te protegía...-

Ai estaba dormida. Frunció el entrecejo, y su respiración comenzó a hacerse cada vez más rápida y superficial. Gimió y se dio la vuelta.

-Es inútil que trates de huir de lo que eres, Ai, y de lo que está en tu interior- insistió la voz- porque en tus sueños te encontraré... y mi dominio sobre ti crece aún más mientras duermes...ahora, prepárate a escuchar lo que debes hacer...-

Ai dejó de moverse de pronto.

-Ve hacia el lago, Ai- dijo la misma voz.

Ai se levantó y, sin ningún tipo de resistencia, caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió caminando despacio hacia el lago que estaba junto a la cabaña.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouichi estaba profundamente dormido cuando sintió que alguien lo sacudía ligeramente con la intención de despertarlo. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y vio a Nara. Parecía muy asustada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Kouichi. ¿Por qué rayos lo despertaba a la mitad de la noche?

-Kouchi, la chica que estaba con tu hermano desapareció- dijo Nara. Kouichi se levantó de golpe y dirigió su vista hacia donde se suponía que dormían las chicas. Era cierto, Ai no estaba.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- preguntó Kouichi.

-Izumi me dio una patada y me despertó- dijo Nara un tanto molesta- pero eso no importa, creo que se salió ella sola, Kouichi, la puerta está abierta...-

Kouichi asintió y se dio la vuelta para despertar a su hermano.

-Kouji... vamos, Kouji despierta...- dijo Kouichi.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- dijo Kouji- ¿porqué me despiertas?-

-Kouji, tu amiga desapareció...- dijo Kouichi.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Kouji- ¿dónde está Ai?-

-No lo sé- dijo Kouichi- creo que salió ella sola, porque la puerta estaba abierta, no forzada...-

-No debe estar sola allá afuera, voy a buscarla- dijo Kouji, poniéndose los zapatos. Kouichi lo imitó.

-Te acompaño- dijo el mayor de los gemelos. Los dos se levantaron y salieron corriendo de la cabaña.

-Espérenme...- dijo Nara, corriendo detrás de los gemelos para no quedar atrás.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouji, Kouichi y Nara encontraron a Ai en el lago. La chica ya había comenzado a introducirse en el agua, y ésta ya le había cubierto las rodillas y rozaba la orilla de su falda.

-¡Ai, detente!- exclamó Kouji.

Ai parecía no haberlo escuchado, y seguía caminando poco a poco dentro del agua. Kouji se introdujo también en el agua, se tropezó y se volvió a levantar, hasta alcanzar a Ai, y la detuvo del brazo. El chico pudo escucharla murmurar algo.

-Yo soy la máscara... tú espíritu y mi cuerpo combinados en uno...- murmuraba en voz baja.

-Ai, ¿qué te sucede?- dijo Kouji, mientras la guiaba fuera del agua, empapado de pies a cabeza.

-Kouji, creo que está sonámbula- dijo Kouichi- o en un tipo de trance extraño...-

-Despierta, Ai- dijo Kouji, tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola ligeramente. La chica abrió sus bellos ojos violetas de pronto, y miró a su alrededor, al parecer asustada, aferrándose a los brazos de Kouji.

-Kouji, él está aquí- murmuró Ai.

-¿Quién está aquí?- preguntó Kouji.

-El está en mi mente- dijo Ai- y me trajo aquí...es una trampa... algo se acerca...-

-¿Qué se...?- comenzó a preguntar Kouji. La respuesta a su pregunta estaba en el lago. Del agua surgió un enorme digimon acuático.

-Es...- dijo Nara.

-...un Seadramon- dijo Kouichi- ¡Kouji! ¡Salgan de ahí!-

El Seadramon arremetió contra Kouji y Ai, quienes apenas lograron esquivarlo.

-Nara, quédate con Ai- dijo Kouji, dejando a las dos chicas juntas- vuelvan a la cabaña. Nosotros venceremos a esa cosa- añadió mirando a Kouichi, quien asintió.

-Spirit Evolution- exclamó Kouichi- ¡LÖWEMON!-

-Spirit Evolution- exclamó Kouji- ¡WOLFMON !-

Nara y Ai se quedaron mirando sorprendidas la transformación de los dos chicos, sin moverse de su sitio.

-¡Luz cegadora!- exclamó Wolfmon, golpeando al Seadramon.

-¡Meteoro de la Oscuridad!- exclamó Löwemon.

El digimon se enfureció y arremetió varias veces contra ambos, quienes lo esquivaron. El Seadramon no se dio por vencido, y de un coletazo mandó a volar a Löwemon, quien se estrelló contra un árbol. Agitó su cola otra vez y golpeó a Wolfmon. Luego se dirigió hacia las dos chicas.

-¡Flecha de Hielo!-

Pero el ataque no las tocó. Wolfmon y Löwemon se interpusieron para detener el fuerte ataque, y volvieron a ser Kouji y Kouichi. Los dos chicos se dejaron caer sobre el suelo totalmente sin fuerzas. Seadramon atrapó al mayor de los gemelos con su cola y luego se sumergió con él en el lago.

-¡No, Kouichi!- exclamó Kouji. Iba a intentar ayudarlo, pero Ai lo detuvo.

-No vayas, no puedes ayudarlo- le dijo Ai.

Kouji iba a tirarse al lago de todas maneras, cuando Nara tomó su herramienta, con la que solía abrir los brazaletes, y entró primero al agua.

Kouichi estaba a punto de ahogarse cuando Nara nadó rápidamente hacia él y pellizcó con fuerza la cola de Seadramon con la herramienta, logrando que el monstruo marino soltara al chico, y lo ayudó a nadar hacia la superficie, donde Kouichi tomó una bocanada de aire y tosió.

-Gracias, Nara- dijo Kouichi.

-No me lo agradezcas todavía- dijo Nara, respirando agitadamente y jalándolo del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse- salgamos de aquí antes de que...-

En ese momento volvió a surgir Seadramon, con su ataque preparado para los dos. Pero algo extraño pasó. Una luz emergió del agua hacia Nara, y apareció frente a ella un Digivice color azul claro, y los dos Spirits del Agua entraron en él. Nara lo tomó, asustada.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo ella, mirando el extraño aparato.

-Es un Digivice- dijo Kouichi- puedes digievolucionar con él...-

Nara miró a Kouichi, primero sorprendida, y luego sonrió.

-Spirit Evolution- exclamó Nara- ¡MIZUMON!-

-¿Mizumon?- dijo Kouichi sorprendido. Kouji también la miró, asombrado. La verdad ambos se esperaban ver de nuevo a Ranamon.

Mizumon era un Digimon con forma humana, muy parecida a Kazemon, aunque sin alas, de piel blanca, cabello azul celeste, ojos del mismo color. Sus ropas eran color verde pálido, al igual que sus botas. Llevaba por armas una bayoneta y algunas flechas, todas de color verde pálido también.

-¡Torbellino!- exclamó Mizumon, dando vueltas en el agua y creando un remolino que atrapó a Seadramon. Luego ajustó una flecha a su bayoneta- ¡Flechas acuáticas!-

Lo anterior fue suficiente para que Seadramon fuera vencido, y Mizumon, tras capturar su Digicode, volvió a ser Nara. Kouji sonrió, abrazando a Ai por la espalda, y Kouichi casi brincó de alegría.

-¡Digievolucionaste, Nara!- exclamó el mayor de los gemelos- ¡lo hiciste!-

La chica sonrió, caminó un par de pasos un tanto tambaleante y se desmayó. Kouichi la alcanzó a detener antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿Crees que esté lastimada?- preguntó Kouichi a su hermano, un tanto preocupado.

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo Kouji- debe estar exhausta... uno se cansa mucho la primera vez que Digievoluciona.-

Kouichi sonrió.

-Bueno, volvamos a dormir- dijo Kouji- los otros pueden despertar y preocuparse...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando volvieron a la cabaña, Kouichi colocó a Nara con cuidado donde había estado durmiendo, y Kouji vio que Ai volviera a dormir, que fue la única que terminó la aventura con sus ropas secas.

Luego, los dos hermanos pusieron su ropa a secar junto a la chimenea, quitándose todo excepto los boxers, y se sentaron a conversar en la entrada de la cabaña cubriéndose con mantas.

-Nara digievolucionó con los Spirits del Agua...- dijo Kouichi, acomodándose la manta- ¿puedes creerlo?-

-Es asombroso- dijo Kouji, pensativo- tal vez Ophanimon ya lo sabía, y por esa razón insistió en que viniera contigo, ¿no crees?-

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- dijo Kouichi.

-¿Sabes porqué no evolucionó en Ranamon?- preguntó Kouji- que yo sepa, esa era su evolución...-

-Supongo que la última vez, los Spirits habían sido corrompidos por Cherubimon...- dijo Kouichi, pensativo- como Duskmon... y esa debe ser la forma verdadera del Spirit humano del Agua, Mizumon-

Hubo un breve silencio en la conversación de los gemelos.

-Lo que no me explico es porqué Ai salió de la cabaña, en plena noche...- dijo Kouji de pronto

-Tal vez caminaba dormida- dijo Kouichi- parecía estar en un trance, ¿no?-

-Un trance muy extraño- dijo Kouji- como si alguien más la estuviera controlando...-

Kouichi bostezó.

-Creo que mejor arreglamos esto ma...ma...mañana- dijo Kouichi. Su gemelo sonrió.

-Tienes razón, yo también estoy cansado- dijo Kouji- buenas noches...-

Kouichi se envolvió en la manta y volvió a dormir donde estaba, entre Tomoki y Takuya. Kouji, por su parte, tomó sus mantas y las arrastró hacia la puerta de la cabaña con la intención de dormir en ese sitio, pensando que si Ai volvía a caer en un trance similar, al menos lo despertaría antes de salir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-No puedo creerlo- dijo LordKnightmon- los Spirits del Agua también han sido reclamados por una chica humana...-

-No te preocupes más por ello- dijo Destynmon- el señor Lucemon tiene todo previsto, y la presencia de Ai entre los elegidos le será de mucha utilidad...-

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo LordKnightmon.

-Solo espera a que se completen los diez- dijo Destynmon, señalando los Spirits del Bosque, la Tierra y el Metal- y luego ellos harán el trabajo-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente al levantarse, Takuya miró extrañado a Kouji, quien aún estaba profundamente dormido junto a la puerta. Los gemelos y las dos chicas nuevas fueron los últimos en despertar.

-Vaya, hasta que uno de los dos se digna a despertar- dijo Jumpei molesto, cuando Kouichi se abrió los ojos y se estiró con un enorme bostezo.

-¿De que estás ha... ha... hablando?- dijo Kouichi.

-Que tu hermano sigue dormido y no tenemos todo el día- dijo Jumpei- ¿y porqué te quitaste la ropa?-

-Porque estaba mojada- dijo Kouichi simplemente, levantándose y recogiendo su ropa de la chimenea. Se puso primero el pantalón.

-Pues haber si tu hermano se digna levantarse también...- dijo Jumpei.

Kouichi ignoró a Jumpei y se inclinó hacia su gemelo para moverlo ligeramente con la mano derecha, ya que en la izquierda tenía su sudadera y su camisa.

-Kouji, ya despierta- dijo Kouichi. Kouji gimió y abrió los ojos.

-Aún tengo mu...mu...mucho sueño- dijo Kouji a medio bostezo y estirándose.

-Pues ya levántate, no tenemos todo tu...- comenzó Jumpei, pero algo lo interrumpió. Los seis Digivices comenzaron a brillar, y apareció el símbolo de Ophanimon.

-¿Ophanimon, eres tú?- dijo Kouji, levantándose y envolviéndose con la manta.

-_Elegidos de los diez guerreros_- dijo la voz del ángel digimon- _ya son siete los elegidos...-_

-¿Se qué habla?- preguntó Takuya. Los gemelos sonrieron.

-Luego les explicamos- dijo Kouichi.

_-Hubo un cambio de planes..._- continuó Ophanimon-_ ya no pueden venir a mi castillo..._-

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó Tomoki.

-_Ayer nos descubrieron y fuimos atacados por Destynmon y varios de sus aliados_- dijo Ophanimon- _y nos trasladamos al castillo de Cherubimon en el Lucero de la Rosa, pues es el castillo más seguro. Diríjanse a este sitio..._-

-De acuerdo- dijeron todos.

-_Una cosa más- _dijo Ophanimon- _no digan nada del cambio de planes a Ai, la chica que ahora está viajando con ustedes..._-

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Kouji, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-_Seraphimon cree que ella es un vehículo por el cual Lucemon está obteniendo información de ustedes- _explicó Ophanimon-_ así que cuiden lo que revelan delante de ella..._-

Kouji no lo podía creer. Estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero la voz del ángel digimon se lo impidió.

-_Sin embargo-_ continuó Ophanimon-_ Ai no lo hace voluntariamente, y sé que estará en un grave peligro si cae de nuevo en manos de los sirvientes de Lucemon, pues es pieza clave en uno de sus planes malignos, así que protéjanla...-_

Los chicos quisieron seguir preguntando, pero el símbolo de Ophanimon desapareció. Todos se miraron entre sí. En ese momento, Nara despertó.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó la chica.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿De veras digievolucionaste con los Spirits del Agua?- le preguntó Takuya a Nara, una vez que los gemelos les contaron su aventura de la noche anterior y todos los elegidos reanudaron su camino.

-¿En Mizumon?- preguntó Jumpei.

-Sí, así fue- sonrió Nara- y debo decir que fue muy extraño eso de convertirse en un digimon... y muy cansado-

-No te preocupes, Nara, te acostumbras a la idea- le dijo Takuya.

Los chicos le prestaban bastante atención, lo que hizo que Izumi se molestara. Los gemelos estaban caminando junto a ella cuando la vieron haciendo un puchero.

-¿Qué te sucede, Izumi?- preguntó Kouji.

-Pues que es "Nara esto" y "Nara aquello"- dijo Izumi cruzando los brazos- por favor, chicos, consíganse una vida...-

-Estás celosa- sentenció Kouji con una sonrisa.

-No, no es cierto- dijo Izumi.

-Sí, si es cierto- dijo Kouichi- pero relájate, que tal vez Takuya le pone mucha atención ahora, pero él piensa más en ti...-

-No, no es cierto que Takuya...- dijo Izumi. Luego sacudió la cabeza- ¿y a mí que me importa Takuya?-

Los gemelos se echaron a reír.

-Muy graciosos, "bitontos"- dijo Izumi de mal humor, lo que hizo que Kouji y Kouichi rieran de nuevo.

-Bueno, les parece si Digievolucionamos y nos dirigimos al Lu...- comenzó Takuya.

-A nuestro destino- lo interrumpió Kouji, dándole un codazo, temiendo que hubiera olvidado lo que dijo Ophanimon y dijera algo que no debía delante de Ai.

-Sí, vamos- dijo Tomoki.

-¡Spirit Evolution!- exclamó Takuya- ¡BURNINGREYMON!-

-¡Spirit Evolution!- exclamó Jumpei- ¡BEETLEMON!-

-¡Spirit Evolution!- exclamó Izumi- ¡KAZEMON!-

-¡Spirit Evolution!- exclamó Kouji- ¡KENDOGARURUMON!-

-¡Spirit Evolution!- exclamó Kouichi- ¡KAISERLEOMON!-

Ai y Nara miraron sorprendidas las evoluciones.

-Sube a mi espalda, Nara, yo te llevaré- dijo Kaiserleomon. Nara subió, un tanto sonrojada.

-Tú también, Ai, sube a mi espalda- le dijo Kendogarurumon. Ai lo miró, dudosa, pero subió a la espalda del digimon en el que se había convertido Kouji.

Tomoki subió a la espalda de Burningreymon. Entonces, los ocho chicos reanudaron su camino hacia el Lucero de la Rosa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**


	10. C10: Los Diez Elegidos

**CAPITULO 10: LOS DIEZ ELEGIDOS**

Los chicos elegidos viajaron hacia el Lucero de la Rosa. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a la zona oscura y se introdujeron a ella. Nara tuvo un poco de miedo al entrar, pues todavía no superaba su miedo a la oscuridad.

Después de varias horas de camino, los chicos volvieron a ser ellos mismos y descansar un rato de su largo camino.

-¿Estás bien, Kouichi?- preguntó Nara, al ver que el chico se estiraba ligeramente después de volver a ser él mismo.

-Ehh... sí- dijo Kouichi, sonriendo- no te preocupes...-

-Chicos, me muero de hambre- dijo Jumpei, tocándose el abdomen con ambas manos, y haciendo una mueca- voy a buscar algo de comer...-

-Te acompaño, Jumpei- dijo Tomoki alegremente- yo también tengo hambre...-

Una vez que los dos se fueron, Kouji se sentó junto a Ai, quien se había refugiado junto al tronco de un árbol.

-Oye, ¿estás cansada?- dijo Kouji. Ai alzó la mirada.

-Un poco- dijo ella. Kouji le sonrió. Tenía unos ojos color violeta tan hermosos.

Kouji miró a su alrededor. Izumi y Takuya estaban conversando de algo al parecer muy divertido, pues no paraban de reír. Kouichi y Nara estaban discutiendo de nuevo. Kouji sonrió de nuevo y se volvió hacia Ai.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Kouji. Ai lo miró fijamente.

-Por supuesto- dijo ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió contigo anoche?- dijo Kouji- ¿acaso eres sonámbula, o tuviste una pesadilla?-

Ai sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, Kouji, pero no lo sé- dijo Ai tristemente- una voz me ordenó que saliera al lago, y por más que quise resistir no pude...-

-¿Y sabes de quien es esa voz?- preguntó Kouji.

-Creo que es Lucemon, Kouji- dijo Ai- creo que me controla para saber lo que hacen ustedes...-

"Lo mismo que nos dijo Ophanimon" pensó Kouji. Los ojos de Ai se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Porqué siguen llevándome con ustedes, Kouji?- dijo Ai- si es cierto lo que sospecho, yo soy el enemigo también... soy un peligro mientras viaje con ustedes... todo lo que veo, lo ve él también...-

Kouji sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos al verla llorar así, además de unas verdaderas ganas de apretar el cuello de Lucemon por atreverse a hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño, permitiendo que ella recargara su cabeza en el pecho de él. Luego Kouji recargó su cabeza en la de ella.

-No llores, Ai- dijo Kouji- todo fue una pesadilla y nada más... verás como no vuelve a pasar...-

-No es una pesadilla, Kouji- dijo Ai, sin atreverse a moverse ni separarse de Kouji, porque se sentía segura de esa manera- tengo miedo...-

-No tengas miedo- dijo Kouji- ya te lo dije una vez... mientras yo esté aquí, nadie se atreverá a lastimarte...-

Ai no respondió, pero Kouji estaba seguro de que se sentía mejor. Hubiera seguido así para siempre, pero escucharon algo entre los árboles. Había algo entre los arbustos. Inmediatamente Kouichi y Nara dejaron de discutir. Kouji y Ai se levantaron.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Nara.

-No lo sé- dijo Takuya- tal vez fueron Tomoki y Jumpei...-

-No lo creo- dijo Kouichi- esto está muy extraño- sacó su Digivice- solo para estar seguros...-

-¿Quién anda ahí?- demandó Izumi.

Los arbustos se movieron de nuevo, y tres chicos salieron de ellos.

-¡Kouji!¡Kouichi!- exclamaron los recién llegados- ¿también ustedes están aquí?-

Kouji los miró sorprendido. Eran tres chicos que conocía muy bien. El primero era muy alto, de cabellos castaños oscuros, casi negros. Los dos últimos eran de la misma estatura de los gemelos, uno rubio y uno pelinegro.

-Karou, Satoshi, Tooya- dijo Kouji, mirándolos alternadamente- ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?-

-Ojalá lo supiera- dijo Satoshi, encogiéndose de hombros- el otro día, cuando encendimos la televisión después de la práctica en tu casa, aparecimos aquí de pronto...-

-Sí, y nos encontramos los tres- dijo Tooya- varios de esos... digimon raros nos comenzaron a perseguir-

-Y huimos a esta región oscura- dijo Karou - porque nos pareció que aquí no nos seguirían...-

-Pues hay digimon en todas partes- dijo Kouji- aunque muchos aún temen entrar a la zona oscura...-

-¿Sabes de alguna manera de regresar a casa?- preguntó Satoshi.

-Conozco una- dijo Kouji, tras pensarlo por unos momentos- pero tienen que venir con nosotros...-

-¿Conoces una? ¿cuál?- preguntó Karou.

-Pues...- dijo Kouji, mirando de reojo a Ai, y luego a Kouichi. Este último sacudió ligeramente la cabeza- ya verán, partiremos tan pronto como Jumpei y Tomoki regresen, fueron a buscar algo de comer...-

-Ya volvimos, chicos- dijo Jumpei, volviendo con una bolsa llena de alimentos. El y Tomoki se detuvieron de pronto- ¿y ellos que...?-

-Nos acaban de encontrar- dijo Kouji, y se volvió al resto- son mis compañeros de la banda: Satoshi, Karou y Tooya. Chicos- continuó, volviéndose a sus tres compañeros de banda- ellos son Jumpei y Tomoki, creo que ya conocen a Takuya, Izumi y a mi hermano, porque vamos en el mismo grado... y a Nara también. Y ella es Ai-

-Hola, preciosa, gusto en conocerte- dijo Tooya, dirigiéndose a Ai, y haciendo hervir la sangre de Kouji, a pesar de que se trataba de uno de sus amigos. Ai se sonrojó visiblemente.

-¿Y quieres decirme que nos van a acompañar al Lu...?- comenzó Jumpei.

-¡A donde vamos!- exclamaron Kouji, Kouichi, Nara, Tomoki, Izumi y Takuya al mismo tiempo, para evitar que Jumpei metiera la pata.

-Bueno, eso- dijo Jumpei- pues yo no iré con ustedes si van ellos...-

-¿Y eso porqué?- dijo Kouichi, alzando una ceja.

-Porque si son sus amigos, deben de ser tan desagradables como tu hermano- dijo Jumpei- además, no podemos estar de niñeras cuidándolos... con Ai tenemos...-

Kouji frunció el entrecejo, y tanto Ai como Nara hicieron otro tanto. Los tres chicos iban a reclamar cuando hubo un fuerte estruendo.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo Kouichi.

Varios de los árboles cayeron al suelo, y un enorme digimon apareció. Un Monzaemon. Y no estaba solo. Detrás de él llegó un Icedevimon. El enorme oso y el demonio del hielo no se veían nada amistosos.

-Digievolucionemos- dijo Takuya, sacando su Digivice.

-¡Ataque de Corazones!- exclamó Monzaemon antes de que pudieran digievolucionar.

En su primer ataque atrapó en una burbuja roja a los gemelos y a Takuya, los cuales habían intentado proteger al resto. El Monzaemon atacó de nuevo, y esta vez atrapó a Izumi, Nara, Jumpei y Tomoki. Mientras esto sucedía, Ai y los tres amigos de Kouji miraban la escena sorprendidos.

-A ellos tres no, no nos sirven para nada- dijo Icedevimon cuando Monzaemon se preparaba para atacar de nuevo- esa chica pertenece al señor Lucemon y la llevaremos con nosotros, esos tres chicos no nos darán batalla...-

-¡No!- exclamó Kouji, tratando en vano de romper la burbuja en la que estaba atrapado, mirando a Ai aprehensivamente- ¡déjala...!-

-¡Déjalos!- dijo Takuya, también intentando librarse de la burbuja.

-Esos niños ya me cansaron- dijo Icedevimon- sé que Destynmon me ordenó llevárselos completos... pero congelados no harán tanto ruido...-

-No lo hagas...- dijo Ai, dando un paso adelante y estirando un brazo, como si quisiera detenerlo con su mano.

-Cierra la boca, mocosa- dijo Icedevimon- yo haré con ellos lo que me plazca...-

-No te dejaremos- dijo Tooya, lanzándole algunas de las manzanas que Tomoki y Jumpei habían recogido. Satoshi y Karou lo imitaron.

-¡Toma esto!- exclamó Satoshi.

-¡Ya basta!- bramó enfadado Icedevimon- Monzaemon, atácalos a ellos también...-

Los tres chicos se colocaron deliberadamente entre Ai y Monzaemon. De pronto, delante de ellos apareció un extraño brillo, y de él surgieron tres Divices. Satoshi tomó uno que era de color verde y marrón, Tooya tomó uno de color marrón y blanco, y Karou uno color gris y blanco.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Kouichi al ver lo que sucedía.

-Y mira- dijo Tomoki, señalando hacia ellos., mientras los Spirits del Bosque, la Tierra y el Metal entraron a los tres Digivices.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- dijo Satoshi, alzando una ceja y mirando extrañado el digivice. Sus dos compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Digievolucionen!- les dijo Takuya.

-Spirit Evolution- dijo Satoshi- ¡KIMON!-

-Spirit Evolution- dijo Tooya- ¡TSUCHIMON!-

-Spirit Evolution- dijo Karou- ¡HAGANEMON!-

-Es imposible- dijo Takuya- Kimon del bosque, Tsuchimon de la tierra y Haganemon del metal...-

-Pero...- dijo Jumpei- ¿y Arbormon, Grumblemon y Mercurymon?-

Ninguno de los tres se parecía a los antiguos digimon contra los que Takuya y los otros habían peleado antes. No tuvieron tiempo de pensar en ello.

-¡Lianas estranguladoras!- exclamó Kimon. Unas largas lianas emergieron de este digimon con forma de árbol, y atraparon al Monzaemon.

-¡Lluvia de rocas!- exclamó Tsuchimon. De la nada aparecieron rocas sobre el digimon enemigo y cayeron pesadamente sobre él.

-¡Discos de metal!- dijo Haganemon. El digimon lanzó un par de discos de acero que golpearon al Monzaemon.

Los tres nuevos digimon atacaron a Monzaemon, y lo vencieron fácilmente. Haganemon recogió su Digicode. Las burbujas se reventaron, liberando a los chicos, que aún estaban algo aturdidos.

-¡Bien hecho!- exclamó Kouji, una vez que pasó el efecto del ataque de Monzaemon y se puso de pie.

-No canten victoria tan pronto, niños- dijo el Icedevimon- a mí no me podrán vencer tan fácilmente... ¡Brisa congelante!-

Tomados por sorpresa, Kimon, Tsuchimon y Haganemon cayeron, y volvieron a ser Satoshi, Tooya y Karou.

-¿Ven?- dijo Icedevimon- estos elegidos son muy débiles... ahora que los diez están aquí todos vendrán conmigo al castillo del señor Destynmon-

-¡Nunca!- exclamó Nara.

-Así es, ellos no te acompañarán- dijo Ai- ni yo tampoco...-

-Tú perteneces al señor Lucemon, niña- dijo Icedevimon- tú y tus amigos vendrán conmigo aunque tenga que llevarlos en un cubo de hielo...-

Ai siguió mirándolo, desafiante. Icedevimon se enfureció y extendió su mano hacia ella.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- exclamó Kouji, sacando su digivice- Spirit Evolution. ¡WOLFMON!-

-Spirit Evolution- exclamó Kouichi- ¡LÖWEMON!-

-¿Insisten en resistirse?- dijo Icedevimon- bien, ustedes dos serán los primeros congelados. ¡Brisa congelante!-

-No te saldrás con la tuya- dijo Wolfmon- prepárate a luchar contra el poder combinado de la luz y la oscuridad...-

-Te arrepentirás de habernos retado- dijo Löwemon.

-No les temo- dijo Icedevimon- ¡Brisa congelante!-

-¡Luz cegadora!- exclamó Wolfmon.

-¡Meteoro de la Oscuridad!- exclamó Löwemon.

Los ataques combinados dieron a Icedevimon, quien lanzó un alarido y su Digicode apareció. Wolfmon lo recogió, y los gemelos volvieron a su forma normal.

-¿Están bien, chicos?- preguntó Kouji, dirigiéndose a Satoshi y los otros dos.

Ellos asintieron sin decir nada. Hubo un par de minutos de silencio.

-¿Nos convertimos en un digimon?- dijo de pronto Tooya. Kouji puso los ojos en blanco.

-No tenemos tiempo para entrar en detalles- dijo Kouji- los sirvientes de Lucemon pueden estar cerca...les explicaremos todo en el camino...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Bien, muy bien- dijo Destynmon- ya están completos los diez guerreros legendarios...-

-¿Y eso es bueno?- preguntó LordKnightmon.

-Por supuesto- dijo Destynmon.

-No entiendo- dijo LordKnightmon- ¿no crees que será más difícil atraparlos, ahora que ellos tienen todos los Spirits?-

-No tienen todos los Spirits, y aún no llegan con Ophanimon- dijo Destynmon- además, hay algo de lo que me percaté en la batalla de los chicos contra Icedevimon y Monzaemon...-

-¿Y eso que fue?- preguntó LordKnightmon, cansado de los acertijos en los que hablaba Destynmon- ¿y qué quisiste decir con eso de que no tienen todos los Spirits?

-Lo de los Spirits lo entenderás luego- dijo Destynmon- y lo que he notado es que el lobo solitario ya no lo es tanto, y menos cuando está con el bello ángel de la noche... creo que si les enviamos un último saludo las cosas mejorarán-

-¿Un último saludo?- dijo LordKnightmon.

-Ya verás a lo que me refiero- dijo Destynmon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo Kazemon, visualizando desde lejos el brillo del Lucero de la Rosa.

Los tres amigos de Kouji se habían transformado a su forma bestia: Woodmon, Rockdigmon y Steelmon. Takuya se había convertido en Vitramon, y Tomoki iba aferrado a su espalda. Nara iba de nuevo sobre Kaiserleomon, y Ai viajaba profundamente dormida sobre la espalda de Kendogarurumon.

-Por fin, el Lucero de la Rosa- dijo Kaiserleomon.

-Se ve muy lindo desde aquí- dijo Nara- ¿qué hay abajo?-

-El castillo de Cherubimon- dijo Kaiserleomon- ahora que Cherubimon es bueno, supongo que será un hermoso lugar, lleno de luz...-

-Menos mal- dijo Nara- no me gusta mucho la oscuridad...-

Kaiserleomon no respondió.

-Bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Nara, dándose cuenta de que tal vez había tocado una fibra sensible.

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo Kaiserleomon.

-¿Y porqué te gusta a ti la oscuridad?- preguntó Nara.

-La oscuridad siempre ha formado parte de mí, Nara- dijo Kaiserleomon- antes, esa oscuridad se manifestaba como tristeza en mi corazón...-

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Nara.

-Nostalgia, supongo- dijo Kaiserleomon- ¿porqué no te agrada la oscuridad?-

-Porque no me deja ver- dijo Nara, ruborizándose un poco.

-Tal vez eso sea cierto- dijo Kaiserleomon- pero también la luz puede cegar tu vista, Nara...-

-Tienes razón- dijo Nara, tras meditarlo unos segundos.

De pronto, todos se detuvieron, porque Ai comenzó a moverse violentamente, aún dormida sobre la espalda de Kendogarurumon. Éste se convirtió de nuevo en Kouji y la depositó en el suelo con cuidado.

-Ai, ¿qué te sucede?- dijo Kouji, notando que la chica respiraba agitadamente, como si tuviera una pesadilla.

-Se dirigen al Lucero de la Rosa...- dijo Ai, en una voz que no parecía la de ella- no puedo alcanzarlos en el Lucero de la Rosa... no lo permitiré, los detendré primero...-

-¡Ai!- exclamó Kouji, sacudiéndola al principio suavemente, luego con más fuerza para despertarla. Ella abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

-Otra vez esa voz, Kouji- dijo Ai, aferrándose al brazo de Kouji.

-Ya, tranquila- dijo Kouji- fue solo un sueño...-

-No fue un sueño- dijo Ai- su voz aún resuena en mi cabeza... Kouji, viene por mí...-

-¿Quién viene por ti?- dijo Kouji, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Es él- dijo Ai- es grande, fuerte y malvado...-

Kouji iba a volver a preguntar, pero un fuerte temblor sacudió la tierra, y un fuerte estruendo resonó. El menor de los gemelos sintió la mano de Ai apretar la suya.

-Es él, Kouji- dijo Ai- y viene por mí...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

A petición de Dany-kanuto-link, voy a contestar los reviews. Una disculpa si no lo hacía antes, pero en otra sección me sacaron una historia por contestar reviews.

**Dany-kanuto-link**: me da gusto que te haya agradado, estoy ahorita trabajando en el dibujo de Mizumon, la verdad soy malísima dibujando, así que seguí tu consejo. Aun no lo termino, pero cuando lo haga te lo mando. Y sí, la forma bestia aún no la presento pero es una sirena llamada Mermaidmon (como el digimon antiguo). Gracias por tu review.

**Shady 10**: muchas gracias por tu review

**Ashiba Fujimiya**: a presencia maligna te refieres un yami, como en yugioh? Porque yo tengo uno, se llama conciencia o Tashat, y es muy molesta... jeje bueno, procuraré describir más los personajes nuevos. Gracias por tu review.

**Kawaiitsuki**: bueno, no fue el que tú dijiste. No te preocupes, los amigos de Tomoki saldrán pronto también. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**A los demás**: Gracias por seguir leyendo, los reviews se agradecen mucho!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	11. C11: El Virus

**CAPITULO 11: EL VIRUS**

La respuesta a la pregunta de Kouji no tardó en aparecer. Un enorme digimon en forma de dinosaurio, de color negro y ojos rojos.

-Es un... Blackwargreymon- dijo Takuya- es un digimon muy poderoso, del nivel más alto... tal vez ni siquiera todos juntos podremos vencerlo...-

Blackwargreymon no venía solo. Estaba acompañado al menos por diez pequeños Demidevimon, quienes se acercaron volando hacia los chicos y revoloteaban alrededor de Ai.

-Aléjense de ella, malditos...- dijo Kouji, espantándolos con sus manos.

-¡Es ella, Blackwargreymon, es ella!- exclamaron los Demidevimon. El enorme digimon rugió, caminando hacia los chicos- acaba con los otros...-

-¿Y ahora?- dijo Jumpei.

-Digievolucionemos- dijo Takuya- pelearemos contra este monstruo...-

-Takuya, tú mismo lo dijiste- dijo Kouji- es muy probable que perdamos...-

-Tal vez perderemos si peleamos por separado- dijo Kouichi, mirando su Digivice. Luego alzó los ojos- unamos nuestros Spirits como antes, y que Takuya y Kouji peleen contra él...-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Jumpei.

-Yo también- dijo Tomoki.

-No entiendo ni la mitad de lo que están diciendo...- dijo Nara. Tooya, Karou y Satoshi se encogieron de hombros, indicando que tampoco ellos entendían.

-Es simple- dijo Kouichi- daremos los Spirits del Metal, el Trueno, el Agua y la Oscuridad a Kouji, y los del Bosque, el Hielo, la Tierra y el Viento a Takuya... ellos evolucionarán con los Spirits y pelearán por nosotros-

Kouji sonrió y miró a Takuya, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hagámoslo...- dijeron Takuya y Kouji al mismo tiempo. Todos alzaron sus Digivices.

-El Hielo con el Fuego- dijo Tomoki.

-El Viento con el Fuego- dijo Izumi.

-El Bosque con el Fuego- dijo Satoshi.

-La Tierra con el Fuego- dijo Tooya.

-Hyper Spirit Evolution- exclamó Takuya-¡KAISERGREYMON!-

-El Trueno con el Resplandor- dijo Jumpei.

-El Metal con el Resplandor- dijo Karou.

-El Agua con el Resplandor- dijo Nara.

-La Oscuridad con el Resplandor- dijo Kouichi.

-Hyper Spirit Evolution- exclamó Kouji- ¡MAGNAGARURUMON!-

Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon se encargaron de alejar a Blackwargreymon de los demás. Blackwargreymon era realmente poderoso, aún para ellos, y fácilmente esquivaba todos sus ataques.

-¡Mega Garra!- atacó Blackwargreymon, golpeando a sus dos oponentes y mandándolos a volar. Ninguno de los dos se rindió, y ambos se levantaron adoloridos.

-Takuya, tenemos que atacarlo al mismo tiempo- dijo Magnagarurumon.

-Está bien, Kouji- contestó Kaisergreymon- tú toma la derecha...-

Los dos rodearon a Blackwargreymon, quien se preparaba a atacarlos, más no se decidía por uno de los dos. Por fin, se volvió hacia Magnagarurumon.

-¡Mega Garra!- exclamó Blackwargreymon.

-¡Ahora!- exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Kaisergreymon lo atacó con su espada, al mismo tiempo que Magnagarurumon le disparaba. Blackwargreymon no pudo esquivar los dos ataques y cayó al suelo, pero aún no mostraba su Digicode.

-Es muy fuerte, Kouji- dijo Kaisergreymon.

-¡Vamos, chicos, no se rindan!- gritó Tomoki.

-Una vez más, Takuya, antes de que se recupere- dijo Magnagarurumon.

Los dos volvieron a atacarlo de la misma manera. Esta vez, Blackwargreymon mostró su digicode, y Kaisergreymon lo capturó.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Tomoki, saltando de alegría- sí, sí, sí...-

-¡Lo lograron!- dijo Izumi.

Todos estaban poniendo mucha atención en la batalla, aliviados de su desenlace, que no prestaron atención a los Demidevimon. Un grito detrás de él hizo reaccionar a Kouichi. Algunos de los Demidevimon que acompañaban a Blackwargreymon atraparon a Ai por los brazos y la estaban levantando en el aire.

-¡No!¡Déjenla!- dijo Kouichi, tratando de espantarlos. Uno de ellos comenzó a picotearlo en los brazos- ouch... déjenla en paz...-

Los Demidevimon ya habían elevado a Ai bastante. Kouichi saltó, alcanzando a atrapar uno de los pies de la chica para evitar que se la llevaran volando, y solo consiguió que lo elevaran también a él, aunque solo unos centímetros, y lo picotearan más.

-Suéltenla...- dijo Kouichi.

Nara tomó un par de piedras del suelo, las lanzó y les dio a algunos de los Demidevimon. Izumi y Tomoki la imitaron. Los Demidevimon no tuvieron más opción que soltarla, dejándola caer sobre Kouichi.

Kouji y Takuya volvieron a su forma normal, y los Spirits a sus respectivos Digivices.

-¡Ai! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kouji, pero ella solo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Kouichi, quien se incomodó tras unos segundos de ser mirado de esa manera.

-¿Qué...?- comenzó a preguntar Kouichi, antes de sentir una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla- ouch...-

-¡Oye!- exclamó Nara muy enfadada- ¿porqué le pegas? Si él te acaba de salvar...-

-¡Eres un pervertido!- exclamó Ai, acomodándose la falda y levantándose del regazo de Kouichi, que fue donde había caído cuando los Demidevimon la soltaron.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Kouichi, sorprendido, llevándose la mano a su mejilla golpeada. Aún le dolía- si tú fuiste la que caíste sobre mí...-

Ai no respondió, solo miró a Kouichi furiosa y volvió a acomodarse el borde de su falda una vez de pie. Entonces comprendieron lo que le molestó.

-Lo siento, Ai- dijo Kouichi, un tanto nervioso- no miré, lo juro... además, era la única manera de evitar que esas cosas te llevaran quien sabe a donde...-

Ai siguió mirándolo enfadada, mientras Kouji y los otros hacían lo imposible para no estallar en carcajadas ante la penosa situación de Kouichi.

-Bueno, ya que- dijo finalmente Ai, haciendo reír a todos, menos a Kouichi, claro.

-No te enfades con mi hermano, te aseguro que lo hizo solo para ayudarte- dijo Kouji con una amplia sonrisa, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella para calmarla un poco.

-¿Vieron la cara de Kouichi?- dijo Izumi sin dejar de reír- ¡estaba todo rojo!-

-Vaya, Ai golpea casi tan fuerte como Izumi- dijo Takuya, riendo también- pero no tanto...-

-Jaja, sí...- rió Izumi, y de pronto sacudió la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo- ¡Takuya! ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?-

Todos rieron de nuevo.

-Bueno, apresurémonos al Lucero de la Rosa- dijo Kouji- Ophanimon nos espera...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por fin, los once chicos llegaron al castillo de Cherubimon en el Lucero de la Rosa. En la entrada los esperaban tres digimon: Sorcerimon, Nefertimon y Goatmon.

-Bienvenidos, elegidos de los diez guerreros legendarios- dijo Nefertimon, inclinándose ligeramente- los señores Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Cherubimon los están esperando...-

-Pues no los hagamos esperar- dijo Takuya.

-Un momento- dijo Sorcerimon, señalando a Ai- ella no puede entrar...-

-¿Porqué no?- dijo Kouji frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Está infectada- dijo Sorcerimon- y por consiguiente es una espía involuntaria de Lucemon...-

-¿Infectada?- dijo Kouji- ¿espía involuntaria?-

-Ya se los explicó la señora Ophanimon- dijo Goatmon- nosotros nos encargaremos de ella, para prepararla antes de que pase a la presencia de los tres ángeles...-

-¿Prepararla?- dijo Kouji, mirando al digimon no muy convencido.

-Prepararla significa borrar el virus con el que Lucemon la infectó...- explicó Goatmon.

-Si quieren ver la preparación antes de que vean a la señora Ophanimon, por ella está bien- informó Nefertimon.

-¿Prepararme cómo?- dijo Ai, cansada de que hablaran de ella en su presencia-¿estoy infectada? Pero no me siento enferma...-

-Has estado teniendo pesadillas- le dijo Sorcerimon- Lucemon te habla en tus sueños, y te obliga a hacer cosas cuando estás dormida, ¿no es así?-

Ai asintió, sorprendida.

-Te quitaremos eso- dijo Sorcerimon- ¿así lo quieres?-

Ai asintió de nuevo.

-Bueno, entonces entremos por la puerta secundaria- dijo Sorcerimon- y pronto, porque Lucemon está escuchando todo esto...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Destynmon, golpeando una roca, la cual quedó hecha mil pedazos- se suponía que Blackwargreymon sería indestructible para esos chicos...-

-Ya nos dimos cuenta que no- dijo LordKnightmon, sosteniendo una rosa en su mano contra su rostro- aprendimos algo nuevo hoy-

Destynmon solo gruñó.

-No fue un completo fracaso- dijo el digimon de color rosado.

-Escanearán a la chica- dijo Destymon- y sabes que eso no será bueno para el señor Lucemon...-

-Muy al contrario, Destymon- dijo LordKnightmon.

-¿Sabes que sucederá si encuentran el último Spirit antes que...?- comenzó Destymon.

-No sucederá- dijo LordKnightmon- ellos saldrán a buscarlo, y la recuperaremos primero...-

-Eso espero- dijo Destymon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La preparación de Ai no era como Kouji lo había imaginado. Los tres guardianes habían colocado a la chica en una especie de tubo, como los scanners que los Starmon usaron una vez para curarlos.

-Estamos escaneándola- le explicó Sorcerimon, mostrándole un mapa del cuerpo de Ai en la pantalla una computadora- mira, aquí tiene insertados los datos de un virus...- dijo señalando en la frente de la chica- y aquí también- señalando un área muy cercana al corazón- así es como Lucemon sabe dónde está y que hace...-

-¿Se lo puedes quitar?- preguntó Kouji.

-Por supuesto- dijo Sorcerimon, moviendo algunos controles en la computadora- en unos segundos... aunque le dolerá un poco la cabeza después de esto...-

-Me imagino que sí- dijo Kouji al ver el tamaño del virus.

Kouji vio un rayo luminoso color azul que recorrió el cuerpo de Ai. Segundos más tarde, todo rastro del virus había desaparecido en la computadora.

-Está lista- dijo Sorcerimon- y te recomiendo que la ayudes, porque va a estar un poco mareada...-

Kouji se dirigió al scanner, y quitó la tapa que lo cubría. Ofreció su mano a Ai para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Kouji.

-Oh, perfecto- dijo Ai, poniéndose de pie de un salto. Pero de pronto se mareó y se dejó caer hacia delante, y Kouji la atrapó antes de que cayera.

-Te tengo- dijo Kouji- tal vez deberías descansar un rato antes de ver a Ophanimon...-

-No, Kouji- dijo Ai, tratando de volver a acomodar los pies en el suelo- es la primera vez que la voy a ver, no quiero que...-

Ai perdió el equilibrio de nuevo.

-Ven, te llevaré a descansar- dijo Kouji. Ai no siguió insistiendo, y se dejó llevar por Kouji.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, Kouichi y los otros estaban esperando a que los llamaran para ver a Ophanimon. Los tres amigos de Kouji especulaban sobre la apariencia de los tres ángeles de los digimon.

-¿Y ella es bonita?- preguntó Tooya.

-Es muy hermosa- dijo Jumpei con las manos en la cintura, muy orgulloso de conocer algo que ellos no.

-La señora Ophanimon les manda un recado- dijo Nefertimon- los recibirá más tarde, cuando Ai se recupere de su tratamiento-

-¿Porqué tenemos que esperar a Ai?- dijo Izumi con los brazos cruzados- ¿ella qué tiene que ver con nosotros?-

-Ya no molestes, niña presumida, que ya me tienes harta- dijo Nara, frunciendo el entrecejo- Ophanimon es muy dueña de querer esperar a que Ai se recupere...-

-Tú cállate, niña nueva- dijo Izumi a su vez- ¿acaso te crees muy buena porque puedes digievolucionar? Noticia de última hora: yo también puedo...-

-¿Y tú te crees muy buena porque eras la única chica?- dijo Nara- noticia de última hora: somos otras dos chicas...-

-Solo una más- dijo Izumi- porque Ai no tiene Spirits ni Digivice...-

-Ya déjate de tonterías...- dijo Nara.

-Si eres una...- comenzó Izumi.

Las dos chicas parecían estar a punto de comenzar a pelear en cualquier momento, así que Kouichi tomó a Nara del brazo y Takuya a Izumi, separándolas para evitar alguna circunstancia que pusiera en riesgo la integridad física de alguna de las dos.

Nara se dejó guiar por Kouichi hacia un largo sillón, y se sentó ahí con él.

-No puedo creer como la soportan- dijo Nara, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en el respaldo- no tiene que ser tan envidiosa...-

-Tranquila- dijo Kouichi- toma en cuenta que antes ella era la única chica...-

-Pero ya no lo es- dijo Nara- tiene que hacerse a la idea...-

Kouichi solo se encogió de hombros. Recargó espalda en el descansabrazos y su cabeza levemente en la pared que estaba por arriba del respaldo, pero se retiró casi de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Nara. Kouichi se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

-Nada...- dijo él, pero Nara no se la creyó. Apartó la mano de Kouichi del área enrojecida y puso su propia mano.

-Todavía te duele, ¿verdad?- dijo ella.

-No- dijo Kouichi, tratando de apartar su rostro de ella.

-Claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo Nara, apartando de nuevo la mano de Kouichi- ¿porqué los chicos jamás quieren admitir cuando algo les duele?-

Nara puso su dedo en la mejilla de Kouichi, desencadenando su dolor y haciendo que el chico cerrara los ojos. Ella apartó su mano por unos segundos, pero luego comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza.

El chico sonrió mientras sentía su corazón llenarse de un cálido sentimiento.

Kouichi se hundió un poco en el sillón, recargó la cabeza hacia atrás en el descansabrazos, mientras sentía la mano de Nara dejando su mejilla y acariciando ahora su cabello. A los pocos minutos, el mayor de los gemelos se quedó dormido ahí mismo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Kouji, te digo que esto no es necesario- dijo Ai, mientras Kouji la llevaba en brazos a la habitación que Nefertimon le había asignado para que descansara.

-Ya no te quejes, Ai- le dijo Kouji- Sorcerimon dijo que tenías que descansar después de que borró el virus...-

-Pero yo me siento bien- protestó Ai.

Ignorando el reclamo de la chica, Kouji la depositó suavemente sobre la cama. Ai se incorporó.

-Duerme- le dijo Kouji, mientras cerraba las cortinas de la habitación, para que ésta quedara en penumbra- debes descansar, o te sentirás mal después...-

Ai lo miró fijamente.

-¿Ya soy libre?- preguntó Ai- ¿Lucemon ya no puede ver lo que yo veo?-

-No, Ai- dijo Kouji, sonriéndole- ya eres libre...-

Ai sonrió. Era la primera vez que Kouji la veía sonreír, y le pareció la sonrisa más dulce que haya visto jamás, y no atinó más que a abrazarla con cariño. Sintió los brazos de la chica correspondiendo a su abrazo, y la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón.

-¿Ya vas a dormir?- preguntó Kouji tras unos segundos, aún sin soltarla.

-Sí- respondió Ai.

Lentamente, Kouji rompió el abrazo y ayudó a la chica a recostarse. Mientras el chico acomodaba las sábanas para cubrirla, Ai se quedó dormida sin borrar su sonrisa. Antes de salir, Kouji la besó en la frente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Vaya, ya era hora de que volvieras- dijo Izumi cuando vio llegar a Kouji a la estancia donde esperaban para ver a Ophanimon- ¿y dónde rayos está Ai?-

-Está durmiendo- dijo Kouji- terminó muy agotada...-

Izumi dejó escapar un gruñido, pero Takuya se echó a reír.

-Pues no fue la única- dijo Takuya. Kouji lo miró, interrogante, y Takuya señaló un sillón. Kouichi estaba profundamente dormido sobre él, y Nara también. La chica había apoyado su cabeza en el abdomen de Kouichi.

Kouji sonrió. La escena se veía verdaderamente tierna, y sintió un poco de envidia hacia su hermano. Al menos a uno de los dos las cosas le estaban saliendo bien. Luego de unos segundos, Kouji sonrió de nuevo. Las cosas con Ai no estaban precisamente mal, y prometían mejorar para el día siguiente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

_**Respuesta a los reviews**_

**Koibitotenshitotsuki**: ¡hola! Me da gusto que te haya gustado el fic hasta ahora. No te preocupes, trataré de hacerlo rápido, el fic ya está listo en mi cabeza, solo necesito ponerlo en la PC. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Kawaiitsuki**: muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me doy cuenta que a veces quiero que pasen muchas cosas, y lo hago muy rápido. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Surei**: ahorita estaba platicando contigo. No te creas, nada de perversiones con los gemelos, pero creí que si te decía que iba a poner una escena subida de tono ya no te iba a parecer tan mala una escena normal y no ibas a estar tan celosa. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, amiga!

**Ashiba Fujimiya**: te comprendo, Tashat también es MUY molesta. Más delante entenderán que quiso decir Destynmon con eso de los Spirits. Suerte con la presencia extraña. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Dany-kanuto-link**: tienes razón con respecto a Mermaidmon. Destynmon no peleará aún con los chicos. Ya sabes quien fue él. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**A los demás**: ¡gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	12. C12: El Ultimo Spirit

**CAPITULO 12: EL ULTIMO SPIRIT**

Kouichi despertó algunas horas más tarde. Iba a levantarse, pero se detuvo al sentir un suave peso sobre su abdomen. Sonrió. Sabía que Nara se molestaría mucho si la despertaba, así que procuró no moverse. Miró a su alrededor y vio a los otros, también distribuidos entre los sillones y profundamente dormidos. Pero ni Kouji ni Ai estaban por ahí.

Al parecer, Nara sintió la tensión en el abdomen de Kouichi, pues se despertó también y se estiró ligeramente.

-Hola- dijo Kouichi cuando Nara lo miró.

-Hola- dijo ella terminando de estirarse y bostezando- ¿me perdí de algo?-

-No tengo idea- dijo Kouichi- yo acabo de despertar también-

Nara bostezó y se incorporó.

-Parece que Ai y tu hermano no han vuelto- dijo Nara.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlo?- preguntó Kouichi- tengo una idea de este castillo, no creo que nos perdamos...-

-De acuerdo- respondió ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Media hora después, Kouichi y Nara estaban completamente perdidos en algún extraño pasadizo del castillo de Cherubimon.

-¿"Tengo una idea de este castillo"?- dijo Nara muy molesta, con los brazos cruzados.

-Oye, cuando yo estuve aquí, Cherubimon era malvado, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Kouichi un tanto molesto- no sé como es ahora que es bueno...-

-Uh, supongo que eso es de gran ayuda- dijo Nara.

Los dos siguieron caminando, y se encontraron a una niña pequeña.

-¡Kouichi!¡Qué gusto verte!- exclamó la niña, aferrándose a la pierna de Kouichi.

-¿Kita?- sonrió Kouichi- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Ophanimon me va a devolver a mi casa en unos minutos más- dijo Kita- ya voy a poder decirle a mi mami que mi abuelito tenía razón sobre el Digimundo-

Kouichi le sonrió.

-Oye, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a mi hermano?- le preguntó Kouichi.

-Vi que Goatmon acompañó a un chico de chaqueta azul que se parecía mucho a ti a una habitación por allá- dijo Kita- por allá...-

Kouichi escuchó atentamente las instrucciones de Kita, le agradeció y se dirigió con Nara hacia el sitio indicado.

Los dos llegaron a un corredor lleno de habitaciones. Kouichi encontró a su gemelo profundamente dormido sobre una silla, en una de ellas. Ai estaba dormida sobre la cama. Nara miró a Kouji, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo puede hacer eso?- dijo Nara, al ver al menor de los gemelos dormido sobre una silla.

-Tiene práctica- dijo Kouichi con cierto tono de amargura- cuando yo estuve en el hospital, él me acompañó todos los días...-

-¿Estuviste en el hospital?- dijo Nara- ¿porqué?-

-Hace cuatro años- dijo Kouichi, ruborizándose ligeramente- me caí por las escaleras en la estación Shibuya y...me di un buen golpe-

Nara sonrió ligeramente.

-Veo que tienes suerte para los golpes...- dijo ella.

-Por así decirlo- sonrió Kouichi también.

Ai despertó en ese momento y miró a su alrededor. Iba a preguntar que rayos estaban haciendo ellos ahí cuando Sorcerimon apareció en el centro de la habitación.

-La señora Ophanimon los espera en este momento- dijo Sorcerimon, inclinándose cortésmente- si desean seguirme...-

Kouji también se despertó y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kouji.

-Ophanimon nos espera, Kouji- dijo Kouichi.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouji, Kouichi y las dos chicas siguieron a Sorcerimon hacia la sala donde Ophanimon los estaba esperando junto con los otros dos ángeles. Takuya y los otros ya habían llegado.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo, elegidos- les dijo Ophanimon una vez que todos estuvieron completos- espero que no hayan tenido dificultades en su viaje...-

-Casi no- dijo Kouji, mirando de reojo a Kouichi y sonriendo.

-Los elegidos ya están completos- dijo Ophanimon- aún tenemos algo muy importante que pedirles...-

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó Takuya.

-Para vencer a Lucemon- dijo Ophanimon- necesitamos conseguir el máximo Spirit. Este Spirit- continuó ella, al ver que todos los chicos querían preguntar- es uno fuera de los de los diez guerreros, la forma humana y bestia en una sola, y tiene más poder que los otros diez juntos...-

Hubo un ligero murmullo, y luego unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Y dónde lo conseguimos?- preguntó Izumi, rompiendo el silencio de pronto.

-Tendrán que hacer un viaje muy largo a la aldea de los Gotsumon- dijo Seraphimon- creemos que está ahí, escondida en alguno de los ídolos, o algún sitio cercano...-

-¿Y cómo lo saben?- preguntó Takuya- ¿cómo saben que el Spirit se encuentra ahí?-

Ophanimon y Seraphimon bajaron la mirada al escuchar eso, como si les produjera mucha tristeza. Solo Cherubimon mantuvo la vista alta.

-El castillo de Destynmon está muy cerca de la aldea de los Gotsumon- dijo Cherubimon- y mandan muchos niños humanos y digimon a trabajar en ese sitio y a buscar ese Spirit...-

-Les será muy difícil llegar a ese...- comenzó Seraphimon.

-¡No importa!- interrumpió Takuya- ¡tenemos que apurarnos! Pueden encontrar ese Spirit en cualquier momento...-

-Calma, Takuya- dijo Ophanimon- no hay prisa, ellos no pueden encontrarlo...-

-¿Cómo que no pueden?- preguntó Takuya.

-Porque una llave es necesaria para encontrar el Spirit- dijo Ophanimon- sin esa llave, Destynmon y LordKnightmon pueden estar con sus narices pegadas al Spirit sin darse cuenta...-

-¿Entonces porqué debemos ir nosotros?- preguntó Kouji-¿acaso nosotros tenemos esa llave?-

-Sí, Kouji- dijo Ophanimon- está de pie junto a ti...-

-¿Yo?- exclamó Ai, sorprendida. Ya estaba lo bastante asustada escuchando los nombres de los caballeros de la realeza como para añadir eso.

-Exacto- dijo Seraphimon- para encontrar el último Spirit, tienen que estar los diez guerreros legendarios y la llave reunidos en ese sitio...-

-¿Llevar a Ai a ese sitio?- dijo Kouji- ¿exponerla a que Destynmon vuelva a atraparla?-

-No tiene que ser de esa manera- dijo Cherubimon, ignorando un poco a Kouji y mirando fijamente a Ai- pero comprende que no podemos mandarte de regreso al mundo de los humanos... tan pronto como pongas un pie ahí, los sirvientes de Lucemon irán por ti de nuevo...-

Ai tembló ligeramente, y Kouji puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Y no puede quedarse aquí?- preguntó Kouji- estará segura aquí...-

-No sabemos cuanto tiempo este refugio sea seguro- dijo Cherubimon- Lucemon sabe ya que estamos aquí... y no dudo que ya esté preparándose para venir por Ai...-

Kouji se mordió el labio inferior.

-Mientras Lucemon no sea derrotado, ni Ai ni ninguno de ustedes estará a salvo, ni aquí ni en su mundo- dijo Ophanimon- entre más pronto encuentren ese Spirit y venzan con él a Lucemon, más pronto estarán a salvo... porque es la manera más segura de ganar la pelea contra Lucemon-

Todos meditaron esto en silencio. Tooya, Satoshi y Karou se miraron entre sí. No entendían mucho de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se imaginaban que ahí se necesitaba su ayuda. Nara cruzó los brazos y asintió.

-Yo me apunto- dijo Nara.

-Yo también- dijo Karou. Satoshi y Tooya asintieron también.

-Y nosotros- dijo Izumi, mientras Jumpei, Takuya, Tomoki y Kouichi hacían también una señal afirmativa.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo- dijo Kouji , cruzando los brazos descontento- por mi no hay problema, pero es muy arriesgado meternos en los dominios de Destynmon para encontrar ese Spirit, y mucho más con Ai con nosotros...-

-No hay problema, Kouji- dijo Ai, quien hasta ese momento había escuchado todo en silencio- yo también iré...-

-Pero...- comenzó Kouji.

-Esta tal vez es la única oportunidad de salvar el Digimundo y nuestro mundo también- dijo Ai- y no puedo quedarme aquí sentada mientras Lucemon viene por mí o destruye todo...-

-Pero- dijo Kouji- ¿y si Destynmon te atrapa de nuevo?-

Ai sonrió.

-No lo hará- dijo Ai- porque tú y los otros estarán conmigo...-

-¡Cierto!- exclamó Takuya, alzando su puño- no dejaremos que ese Lucemon se salga con la suya, ¿verdad, chicos?-

-Exacto- dijo Tomoki- vamos a darle su merecido como la última vez-

-Yo apoyo eso- dijo Jumpei.

Kouji miró a Ai, un tanto inseguro. La mirada resuelta de la chica lo convenció.

-Está bien- dijo Kouji- vamos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Qué te parece, LordKnightmon?- dijo Destynmon- son más tontos de lo que pensé...-

-¿De que hablas?- dijo LordKnightmon.

-Salieron del castillo de Cherubimon- dijo Destymon- el único sitio en el que estaban seguros...por el momento-

-¿Y Ai?- preguntó LordKnightmon- ¿salió con ellos también?-

-Así es- dijo Destymon- y parece que se dirigen en esta dirección, en un Trailmon que no está al servicio del señor Lucemon-

-¿Qué estarán planeando Ophanimon y los otros?- preguntó el otro caballero de la realeza.

-No lo sé- dijo Destynmon- tal vez quieren obtener el último Spirit antes que nosotros...-

-Tal vez...- dijo LordKnightmon- tengo una idea...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Horas más tarde, los once chicos iban en un Trailmon rumbo a su destino. Todos iban muy callados. No sabían que era lo que les esperaba en la aldea de los Gotsumon.

Kouji iba muy callado, mirando por la ventanilla, igual que el día cuando había descubierto que Kouichi era su hermano gemelo. Y hablando de Kouichi, éste se sentó junto a su hermano.

-Kouji, ¿sigues preocupado?- preguntó Kouichi. Kouji asintió- ¿por ella?- asintió de nuevo.

-Sí, Kouichi, no se porqué tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto...- dijo Kouji.

-Yo también- dijo Kouichi, casi en un susurro, y miró a su alrededor- creo que alguien nos vigila...-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Kouji. En ese momento se escuchó un golpecito en el techo, casi imperceptible- ¿qué fue eso?-

-Shh...- dijo Kouichi en voz baja- creo que algún digimon está sobre el vagón del Trailmon...cuida bien a Ai, mientras yo voy a averiguar de quien se trata...-

-Ten cuidado, Kouichi- dijo Kouji.

Kouichi asintió y salió disimuladamente por la puerta trasera del vagón. Miró a su alrededor. Aún no habían salido de la zona oscura del Digimundo. Cerró los ojos y respiró el aire fresco de la noche.

Y fue cuando lo escuchó. Un aleteo, como las alas de un insecto. Kouichi se dio la vuelta y miró hacia arriba. Un Tentomon estaba aferrado al techo del vagón.

-Así que tú eres el espía- dijo Kouichi en voz baja. Con cuidado, subió al techo por la escalera del vagón.

-¿Pero qué...?- comenzó el Tentomon.

-¡Fuera!- exclamó Kouichi, tirando una patada. No golpeó al Tentomon, pero éste cayó del Trailmon de la impresión. El chico se sacudió las manos- listo...-

-¡Maldito niño, me las pagarás!- dijo el Tentomon, digievolucionando en Kabuterimon.

-Oh, genial, lo que necesitaba- murmuró Kouichi de mal humor, sacando su Digivice- ¡Spirit Evolution! ¡LÖWEMON!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, dentro del vagón, los demás se percataron del ajetreo que había sobre los techos de los vagones.

-Es un Kabuterimon- dijo Tomoki, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Es tu hermano el que pelea con él?- preguntó Takuya, al notar la ausencia de Kouichi. Kouji asintió.

-Dijo que escuchó algo arriba... un espía o algo, y fue a ver- dijo Kouji.

-Pues esto ya no es ver- dijo Nara- está luchando...- sacó su Digivice y se dirigió a la salida- voy a ayudarlo...-

-Yo también voy- dijo Takuya- Kouji, quédate con Ai mientras...-

-Oh, no- dijo Izumi- tú quédate, Takuya, yo acompañaré a la sirenita a salvar a su novio...-

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- dijo Nara, totalmente sonrojada.

-Mejor no te lo explico delante de los chicos, puede ser que ellos entiendan también- dijo Izumi en tono sarcástico, sacando su Digivice- ustedes, asegúrense que ningún insecto se acerque a esa mocosa...- señaló a Ai- y sí, Jumpei, yo doy órdenes si quiero...-

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Vamos, Nara, antes de que ese insecto aplaste a Kouichi- dijo Izumi.

Las dos chicas salieron del vagón, y vieron a Löwemon peleando contra Kabuterimon, bateando las esferas de energía eléctrica que el digimon insecto lanzaba para alejarlas del vagón.

-¡Spirit Evolution!- exclamó Izumi- ¡KAZEMON!-

-¡Spirit Evolution!- exclamó Nara- ¡MIZUMON!-

-Vaya, tu evolución no está tan mal- dijo Kazemon mirando a Mizumon- pero personalmente no me gustan esas aletas en tus botas...-

-Ya déjate de tonterías y vamos a ayudar a Löwemon- dijo Mizumon.

-¡Electro Shocker!- exclamó el Kabuterimon, atacando de nuevo a Löwemon.

-¡Remolino de Pétalos!- exclamó Kazemon.

-¡Flechas Acuáticas!- exclamó Mizumon, disparando un par de flechas con su bayoneta.

La mezcla de los dos ataques alejó al Kabuterimon del Trailmon, pero casi de inmediato fueron alcanzados de nuevo.

-¡Electro Shocker!- exclamó el Kabuterimon, justo hacia Mizumon y Kazemon. Esta última se elevó mientras que Mizumon saltó al siguiente vagón. El Kabuterimon la siguió mientras ella seguía saltando vagones atrás.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Kazemon, volando junto a ella.

-¿Tú que crees?- dijo Mizumon-lo distraigo para alejarlo del vagón donde están Ai y los otros...-

-Buena i...- comenzó Kazemon, pero se interrumpió cuando Mizumon esquivó un Electro Shocker del Kabuterimon.

-Mizumon, ten cuidado- dijo Löwemon, quien venía siguiendo al Kabuterimon. Mizumon llegó al último vagón y se dio la vuelta. Kabuterimon estaba frente a ella y listo para atacar.

-¡Electro Shocker!- exclamó de nuevo Kabuterimon. Esta vez le dio a Mizumon, quien casi se cae del vagón. Se aferró a la orilla del techo del Trailmon. El digimon malvado se preparó para atracar una vez más

-No lo harás- dijo Kazemon- ¡Remolino de Pétalos!-

El Kabuterimon no hizo más que apartar a Kazemon con una mano como si se tratara de una molesta mosca, la cual fue lanzada lejos, pero pudo incorporarse.

-¡Electro Shocker!- exclamó Kabuterimon en dirección a Mizumon.

-¡No!- exclamó Löwemon.

Löwemon trató de detener el ataque, pero tanto él como Mizumon fueron golpeados por el Electro Shocker y cayeron del Trailmon.

-¡No!- exclamó Kazemon- ¡Kazemon Side Evolvolution! ¡ZEPHYRMON!-

-¡Electro Shocker!- exclamó el Kabuterimon. Zephyrmon esquivó su ataque.

-¡Ventisca Poderosa!- exclamó Zephyrmon. Bastó con eso para vencer a Kabuterimon. Zephyrmon cambió a Kazemon para capturar el Digicode y volvió a ser Izumi, justo cuando Takuya y Tomoki se asomaron.

-¡Izumi!¿Están bien?- preguntó Takuya.

-Yo sí- dijo Izumi- pero Nara y Kouichi cayeron del Trailmon. Tenemos que detenernos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**


	13. C13: La Historia de Nara

**CAPITULO 13: LA HISTORIA DE NARA**

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Nara y Kouichi cayeron del tren?- preguntó Takuya, mientras Tomoki corría a avisar al Trailmon para que se detuviera- ¿qué rayos hacían allá arriba?-

-Lo que oíste- dijo Izumi- estábamos peleando, y fueron golpeados y se cayeron...-

El Trailmon se detuvo.

-Vamos rápido, Takuya, tenemos que encontrarlos- dijo Izumi, bajando del Trailmon de un salto- será mejor que Kouji y los demás se queden con Ai...-

-No podremos con ellos si no pueden andar, Izumi- dijo Takuya- mejor que uno de los chicos nos ayude-

-De acuerdo- dijo Izumi- hay que darnos prisa-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Satoshi acompañó a Izumi y a Takuya a buscar a los dos chicos que habían caído del Trailmon. Siguiendo los rieles pronto los encontraron. Nara estaba a dos metros de los rieles, y Kouichi había rodado unos cinco metros más. Los dos estaban inconscientes.

-¿Crees que estén bien?- preguntó Izumi a Takuya. Este asintió levemente.

-Pues más vale que así sea- dijo Takuya- además, no han mostrado su Digicode, creo que están bien...-

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Satoshi- ¿los llevamos?-

-Creo que será lo mejor- dijo Takuya- no podemos perder mucho tiempo aquí, o nos descubrirán-

-Bueno, Takuya, tú eres el más grande- dijo Izumi- llévate a Nara. Satoshi y yo llevamos a Kouichi, porque es el más pesado...-

Así lo hicieron. Takuya alzó a Nara en brazos, mientras que Satoshi e Izumi levantaron a Kouichi por los brazos y lo llevaron hacia el Trailmon arrastrando sus pies.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Kouichi!- exclamó Kouji al ver a su gemelo en ese estado- ¿qué le sucedió?-

-El y Nara cayeron del Trailmon- dijo Takuya- pero no te preocupes, no parecen seriamente lastimados... parece que van a estar bien...-

Izumi estaba a punto de llorar.

-Fue mi culpa, Takuya- dijo Izumi- _¡maledetta me!_ ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan...?-

-No fue tu culpa, Izumi- dijo Takuya, alzando una ceja- además, no es como que se van a morir, van a estar bien, fue solo un golpe...-

-Sí, Kouichi ya demostró una vez que es resistente a los golpes en la cabeza- dijo Tomoki, casi riendo.

Kouji sonrió. Al menos estaba seguro de que Kouichi se pondría bien. De otra manera, habría mostrado su Digicode. Las cosas eran mucho más simples en el Digimundo que en el mundo real. Se volvió y vio que Ai estaba sentada en la orilla del vagón, sola, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ai?- le preguntó Kouji, sentándose junto a ella.

-Kouji, ¿crees que estuvo bien que viniéramos?- preguntó Ai, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Kouji.

-Porque...- comenzó ella- mira lo que le pasó a tu hermano y a Nara por mi culpa...-

-No fue tu culpa, Ai- le dijo Kouji- la culpa la tiene ese Lucemon. Además, Kouichi se decidió a venir también, conociendo los riesgos mejor que nadie...-

-Pero... ¿qué no es muy peligroso que se expongan todos solo para...?- comenzó Ai. Kouji la tomó de la mano.

-Recuerda lo que dijo Ophanimon, Ai- dijo Kouji- se necesita que estemos los diez y tú para encontrar el Spirit, y Lucemon lo sabe muy bien- sonrió- si sabe lo que le conviene, no se atreverá a lastimar a ninguno de nosotros...-

Ai sonrió levemente.

-¿Van a estar bien?- preguntó Ai.

-Por supuesto- sonrió Kouji.

-Lástima que no supe que estaban pelando- dijo Jumpei en voz alta, cruzándose de brazos- yo le hubiera dado una paliza a ese Kabuterimon-

Karou rió, imaginándose de seguro a Jumpei siendo golpeado por el digimon que los había atacado. Satoshi no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar por la ventana, y Tooya no le quitaba la mirada a Ai, cosa que a Kouji le molestaba bastante.

-Vamos, Jumpei, sé realista- le dijo Tomoki- si Kouichi no pudo con él, mucho menos tú...-

Jumpei hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- preguntó el chico, visiblemente enfadado. Todos, incluso Ai e Izumi, se echaron a reír al ver su expresión.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouichi despertó un par de horas más tarde. Estaba adolorido, y no podía recordar que había sucedido. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de lo recordara.

-¡Nara!- exclamó el mayor de los gemelos, incorporándose casi de un salto.

-No te preocupes, ella está bien- dijo Kouji, quien estaba sentado junto a él en el mismo asiento, echado hacia atrás y con los brazos cruzados, sin mirar a su hermano- ahí está-

-¡Kouji!- dijo Kouichi. Miró a Nara, y se sintió aliviado- ¿qué pasó?-

-Tú y tu amiga nos dieron un buen susto- dijo Kouji, volviendo su vista hacia Kouichi- Izumi dijo que se habían caído del Trailmon... no te preocupes por Nara, aún no ha despertado, pero estará bien- sonrió- solo puedo decirte que tú fuiste el que se dio el golpe más fuerte...-

Kouichi sonrió también.

-Parece que tengo suerte para los golpes- dijo Kouichi, un tanto apenado.

-Para recibirlos- dijo Kouji, dando un leve codazo a su hermano gemelo en las costillas.

-¿Y cómo están todos?- preguntó Kouichi.

-Todos están dormidos en el otro vagón- dijo Kouji- Takuya está haciendo guardia de aquel lado. Hace unas horas salimos de la zona oscura, y nos dirigimos ahora a la zona del hielo...-

-¿Izumi derrotó a Kabuterimon?- preguntó Kouichi, y Kouji asintió.

-Al amanecer llegaremos al mercado de Akiba- dijo Kouji- de ahí tendremos que seguir a pie hacia la aldea de los Gotsumon...-

Kouichi asintió y miró hacia donde Nara yacía aún inconsciente. Luego volvió la vista a su gemelo.

-¿Porqué no duermes un rato, Kouji?- dijo Kouichi- yo ya dormí bastante...-

-Pero no tengo sue...sueño- dijo Kouji, siendo delatado por un bostezo.

-Sí, claro, y yo soy el rey de Inglaterra- dijo Kouichi, palmeando la espalda de su hermano- yo ya me siento mejor...duerme un rato, hermanito, te hará bien...-

-Detesto cuando tomas tu rol de hermano mayor...- dijo Kouji, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y que querías?- dijo Kouichi- soy tu hermano mayor...-

-Por solo tres minutos- dijo Kouji, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otra dirección- y solo porque tuviste suerte...-

Kouichi sonrió.

-Vamos, confía en tu hermano mayor...- dijo Kouichi, palmeando de nuevo la espalda de su gemelo. Kouji hizo una mueca, pero sonrió e hizo lo que su hermano le dijo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nara despertó varias horas más tarde, cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar. Al principio estaba algo alterada por lo que había sucedido, pero pronto se tranquilizó al ver que todos estaban bien.

Los chicos llegaron a la estación del mercado de Akiba casi al amanecer. Datamon accedió a ayudarlos a esconderse en el centro de control del mercado hasta que anocheciera, para poder acercarse a la aldea de los Gotsumon sin ser vistos por los espías de Lucemon.

Kouji miró por la ventana del centro de control.

-¿Qué miras, Kouji?- preguntó Kouichi.

-Ese castillo- dijo Kouji, señalando una enorme estructura que se veía a lo lejos- debe ser el castillo de Destynmon...-

-Estamos muy cerca- dijo Kouichi- demasiado cerca de ese ser maligno...-

-Y Ai está con nosotros...- dijo Kouji.

-Eso es bueno, Kouji- dijo Kouichi- al menos ella sigue a salvo...verás como todo se soluciona pronto...-

-¡Me muero de hambre!- lloriqueó Tomoki.

-No seas llo...- comenzó Takuya, hasta que lo interrumpió el sonido de su propio estómago, y se rascó la cabeza- yo también tengo hambre...-

-No se preocupen- dijo Datamon- yo iré al mercado y les traeré alguna comida...-

Datamon salió, y los chicos se quedaron solos.

-Estoy aburrida- se quejó Izumi, recargándose y dejándose caer sobre el suelo.

-Mejor que sea así- dijo Nara, quien estaba sentada frente a la rubia- no será nada agradable si Destynmon y LordKnightmon nos encuentran...-

Kouichi asintió y se separó de la ventana, mientras Kouji seguía mirando por ella, con Ai de pie a su lado. En ese momento Datamon volvió con una bolsa llena de comida.

-¡Comida!- exclamó Tomoki- ¡por fin!-

-Tranquilo, Tomoki, te vas a atragantar...- le dijo Izumi- come despacio...-

Kouichi sonrió al ver eso y tomó dos manzanas. Dejó una en las manos de Nara y se dejó caer, quedando sentado junto a ella.

-Gracias- sonrió ella.

-No hay porqué darlas- dijo Kouichi, mordiendo su manzana.

-Me pregunto que se sentirá volver al mundo real- murmuró Nara- es decir, me parecerá muy pequeño y simple comparado con todo esto...-

-Posiblemente- dijo Kouichi- al menos volverás a tu vida tranquila, tal y como la dejaste cuando te fuiste...-

Nara asintió en silencio y se volvió hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de Kouichi.

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó el chico.

-Nada- dijo ella, aún mirando hacia otro lado. Kouichi no insistió más.

-Por cierto- dijo Kouichi- nunca te lo pregunté... ¿cómo llegaste al Digimundo?-

Esta vez, Kouichi se dio cuenta que Nara decididamente desvió su mirada y evitó la de él, girándose sobre sí misma y dándole la espalda.

-Nara, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Kouichi, poniendo una mano en el hombro de ella- ¿dije algo malo?-

La chica sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Kouichi la rodeó, para quedar cara a cara con ella. Algunas lágrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por sus mejillas. Kouichi tomó las manos de Nara.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó él. Nara alzó su vista, solo para asegurarse de que los demás no estuvieran mirando. Todos estaban muy ocupados. La chica volvió sus ojos verdes a los azules de Kouichi.

-Esto fue lo que pasó el día que vine al Digimundo- dijo Nara- ese día, yo había ido a la práctica del equipo de natación, como todos los días...-

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_-Nara, tu novio te esta esperando afuera...- dijo una chica. Nara puso los ojos en blanco._

_-¿Ese sujeto no me va a dejar en paz nunca?- murmuró, cepillándose el cabello disgustada. Lanzó el cepillo a la maleta, junto con todas sus cosas, y salió de los vestidores._

_-¡Nara!- dijo un tipo alto de cabellos castaños- ¿porqué tardaste tanto?-_

_-Porque sí- respondió ella de mal humor. Nara se dirigió a la salida de la escuela, con el sujeto caminando detrás de ella._

_-¿Porqué estás enojada?- le preguntó el chico- ¿alguien te molestó?¿quieres que golpee a alguien?-_

_-¡Que no, por enésima vez!- dijo Nara._

_-Vaya, que genio- dijo el hombre- yo solo preguntaba...-_

_-Kisho, si quieres seguir saliendo conmigo, deberás dejar de comportarte así...- le dijo Nara._

_El chico ignoró el reclamo y siguió caminando tras ella. Un par de minutos más tarde, Nara escuchó a su novio riendo a carcajadas._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Nara, alzando una ceja._

_-Mira a ese flacucho que va corriendo- dijo Kisho, señalando a un chico- debe ser un ratón de la biblioteca, porque salió de la práctica del coro- se tronó los nudillos- creo me voy a divertir un poco...-_

_Nara cruzó los brazos, al ver que su novio se proponía a hacer una maldad._

_-Déjalo, Kisho- dijo Nara- lo conozco... es el hermano gemelo de Kouji Minamoto-_

_-¿En serio?¿El "niño bonito" por el que todas las taradas de la escuela babean?- dijo Kisho, alzando una ceja, y luego se echó a reír- ya lo recuerdo, ese Kouji Minamoto fue el chico al que le diste una paliza cuando quiso entrar a tu equipo, ¿no?- soltó una carcajada- ¿acaso los perdedores nacen en pares?-_

_Nara lanzó una mirada fría a Kisho y siguió caminando._

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- preguntó Kisho._

_-No gracias- dijo Nara fríamente- sé llegar yo sola...-_

_-Como quieras- dijo Kisho- me dijeron que esta noche habrá una fiesta en casa de Hiroto...¿te veo ahí o paso por ti?-_

_-No iré- dijo Nara- mañana hay escuela-_

_-No me interesa, tú irás conmigo- dijo Kisho- iré por ti a las diez, y más vale que estés lista...-_

_-A mí no me hables en ese tono- dijo Nara, alzando ligeramente la voz- no le pertenezco a nadie y salgo si quiero, y esta noche no deseo salir...-_

_-Pero eres mi novia- dijo Kisho, tomándola del brazo- me perteneces...-_

_-Que no- dijo Nara, retirando su brazo- y si de verdad piensas así, yo creo que será mejor terminar con esto de una vez por todas...-_

_Kisho pareció sorprenderse, pero se repuso casi de inmediato._

_-¿Qué, acaso me estás engañando con ese Minamoto?- dijo Kisho. Nara no se contuvo y le dio una bofetada._

_-¡Cómo te atreves!- gritó ella- ¡el único aquí que ha engañado al otro eres tú! Es más, ni siquiera he cruzado más de dos palabras con Kouji Minamoto...- sacudió la cabeza- ¡desaparece de mi vista y de mi vida de una vez por todas!-_

_-Como quieras, bruja- dijo Kisho tranquilamente, cruzando los brazos- pero te advierto que esto no se quedará así... muy pronto te arrepentirás-_

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

-Esa noche, Kisho fue a mi casa y entró, porque mi hermano mayor había dejado la puerta abierta- dijo Nara- me encerré en mi habitación para evitar que me hiciera daño... y fue cuando lo vi, el símbolo de Ophanimon en la pantalla de mi computadora... Kisho abrió la puerta y no sé como, pero me precipité dentro... la siguiente cosa que supe es que estaba en un mundo extraño...-

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_-¿Qué rayos es este lugar?- dijo Nara mirando a su alrededor._

_-¡Aquí estás!- gritó Kisho, atrapándola por la espalda. Nara se libró de él dándole un codazo, y siguió corriendo. Vio un lago y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró en él. Nadó hasta el otro lado y salió. Buscó con la vista a Kisho, pero éste apenas iba a la mitad del lago._

_La chica aprovechó y se internó en el bosque. Se refugió entre unos arbustos. No pudo contener las lágrimas._

_De pronto, escuchó pasos. Sintió como si su corazón se detuviera de pronto al ver que alguien se detuvo junto a ella. Pero para su fortuna, no era Kisho, sino un hermoso pegaso dorado._

_-Eres una chica humana, ¿cierto?- le dijo el pegaso. Nara asintió, aliviada._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó ella._

_-Mi nombre es Pegasusmon- respondió el otro- soy mensajero de la señora Ophanimon, uno de los tres ángeles del digimundo...- _

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

-Pegasusmon me cubrió con una capa color marrón que llevaba en su lomo, la misma que yo tenía cuando me conociste en la pirámide de Mummymon- dijo Nara, limpiándose las lágrimas, y mostrándole la capa dentro de su morral- y me llevó con Ophanimon. Ella me propuso que la ayudara, y acepté...-

Kouichi escuchaba su historia, sorprendido.

-El día que vine al Digimundo fue el peor de mi vida- dijo Nara en voz baja- solo que... no quería recordarlo...-

-Lo siento- dijo Kouichi- no quería hacerte recordar nada desagradable...-

Nara lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-No lo sientas- dijo Nara- me siento aliviada de haberte contado esto...- sonrió- y todo porque el idiota de Kisho creyó que lo engañaba con tu hermano...-

-¿Y todavía sientes algo por...?- comenzó Kouichi.

-¿Estás loco?- dijo ella, cruzando los brazos con aire indignado- ¿por ese gorila sin cerebro?-

Kouichi sonrió. No sabía porque pero, por unos segundos, le había parecido más importante los sentimientos de la chica hacia Kisho que el futuro del Digimundo. Nara, por su parte, tomó de nuevo su manzana y le dio una mordida.

Kouichi iba a decir algo, cuando Kouji llegó hacia donde estaban ellos, seguido de Ai. Ambos estaban pálidos.

-¿Qué sucede, Kouji?- preguntó Kouichi al ver a su hermano en ese estado.

-Destynmon y LordKnightmon- dijo Kouji- vienen hacia acá...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**


	14. C14: Batalla Subterránea

**CAPITULO 14: BATALLA SUBTERRANEA**

-¿Qué dices?- exclamó Kouichi, poniéndose de pie de un salto- ¿vienen hacia acá?-

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí pronto- dijo Tomoki con nerviosismo, echando un vistazo a Datamon- si nos quedamos, Datamon y los otros digimon tendrán problemas...-

-Digievolucionemos, Kouji- dijo Takuya- en Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon... podemos vencerlos...-

-No, Takuya- dijo Kouji- solo podremos contenerlos por unos minutos...-

-Pero no podemos quedarnos así nada más- dijo Takuya- vienen por Ai...¡tenemos que vencerlos!-

-Nuestra prioridad ahora no es vencerlos, Takuya- intervino Kouichi, mirando alternadamente a Kouji y luego a Ai- sino mantener a Ai a salvo de esos dos hasta que logremos conseguir el último Spirit...-

-Kouichi tiene razón- dijo Kouji- será mejor, por ahora, tratar de salir calladamente de aquí y encontrar el Spirit lo más pronto posible para poder enfrentarlos-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo Tomoki.

-Yo también- dijo Nara.

-Yo no- dijo Jumpei- no podemos estar huyendo de ellos para siempre...-

-No para siempre, Jumpei- dijo Kouichi- solo mientras conseguimos ese Spirit. Kouji tiene razón...-

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Izumi.

-Existe un túnel por debajo del pueblo y da directamente al santuario de Sharmamon – dijo Datamon- pueden escapar por ahí sin ser vistos...-

-La aldea de los adivinos- dijo Takuya pensativo- donde obtuve mi Spirit bestia...-

-Está muy cerca de la aldea de los Gotsumon...- añadió Kouji.

-¿Por dónde, Datamon?- preguntó Tomoki.

-Vengan conmigo, yo los guiaré- dijo Datamon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los chicos siguieron a Datamon hasta el sótano de la torre. Ahí, el digimon robot abrió una trampilla en el suelo, por la que descendieron los once chicos.

-¡Ah! Está llena de...- comenzó a gritar Izumi, y Takuya se apresuró a taparle la boca.

-Shhh, no grites- le dijo Takuya.

Todos los chicos bajaron. Era un largo acueducto, en el que el agua les llegaba casi a las rodillas.

-Tomen las antorchas que están en las paredes- dijo el Datamon- y apresúrense...-

Los chicos hicieron lo que Datamon les dijo, y corrieron por el pasaje, cuya única luz era la producida por las antorchas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Dónde están los chicos humanos?- dijo Destynmon, destruyendo todo a su paso- ¿dónde están?-

-Sabemos que se encuentran en este pueblo- dijo LordKnightmon- ¿dónde están escondidos?-

Todos los digimon corrían y gritaban, asustados de la furia de los dos malvados recién llegados. LordKnightmon atrapó a un Gabumon.

-Tú, habla- dijo LordKnightmon- ¿dónde están los humanos?-

-Yo no se nada, señor- dijo el Gabumon- no se nada...-

-¿Ah, no?- dijo Destynmon de modo amenazante.

-Yo vi unos humanos entrar al centro de control del mercado- dijo Gabumon- Datamon los escondió ahí...-

LordKnightmon soltó al Gabumon y se dirigió al centro de control. Entró por la ventana, seguido por Destynmon. La misma ventana por la que Kouji y Ai habían estado mirando unos minutos antes. Los dos digimon miraron a su alrededor.

-No hay rastro de ellos- comentó LordKnightmon.

-Te equivocas- dijo Destynmon, señalando una manzana que estaba en el suelo- los Datamon no comen eso...- la recogió y la examinó- y mira: son marcas de dientes humanos...-

Los dos revisaron el centro de control, hasta el último rincón. Nada. No encontraron nada ni a nadie. Ni siquiera a Datamon.

-Volvamos a tu castillo, Destynmon- dijo LordKnightmon- algo me dice que ahí estaremos más cerca de los chicos que aquí...-

-Tienes razón- dijo Destynmon- aunque creo que deberíamos dejar algunos vigilantes en esta zona... para detectarlos cuando salgan ¿no crees?-

-Por supuesto- respondió LordKnightmon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya habían pasado varias horas, y los chicos seguían en el túnel subterráneo.

-Que asco, que asco...- iba repitiendo Izumi todo el camino.

-Vamos, Izumi, es solo agua- dijo Tomoki.

-Bueno, al menos aquí abajo estamos a salvo- comentó Takuya. Todos asintieron.

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte estruendo. Algunas pequeñas rocas cayeron del techo hacia el agua debajo de ellos. Kouji sintió la mano de Ai tomando la suya.

-¿Qué rayos...?- comenzó Tooya.

-No lo sé- dijo Karou, mirando a su alrededor- pero vino del mercado de Akiba...-

-Parece que nuestros "amigos" no están nada contentos de habernos perdido- dijo Takuya

-Apresurémonos- dijo Kouji- y busquemos la primera salida...-

Ni bien hubo dicho eso, todos se echaron a correr, con Izumi a la cabeza. Los seguían de cerca Takuya, Nara y Kouichi. Después de ellos iban Ai, Kouji, Satoshi, Karou y Tooya. Tomoki y Jumpei iban atrás, con las dos antorchas.

De pronto, Izumi dejó escapar un grito, y se escuchó como un objeto cayendo sobre el agua. Corrieron hacia el sitio donde habían la escuchado gritar y vieron que la tubería terminaba en un gran foso lleno de agua, al cual había caído la chica rubia.

-¡Izumi!- exclamó Takuya.

La chica chapoteó un poco, tratando de flotar, pero se hundió casi de inmediato. Nara no perdió el tiempo, le dio su morral a Ai y se lanzó al agua. Se sumergió. Los chicos la vieron aparecer con Izumi varios segundos después. La chica rubia había perdido el conocimiento.

Takuya y Kouichi bajaron al foso por las escaleras que estaban al lado.

-Ayúdenme- dijo Nara, jalando a Izumi hacia la orilla. Entre los dos chicos la sacaron. Nara salió del agua casi de un salto. Después de unas maniobras por parte de Takuya, Izumi comenzó a toser.

-Izumi, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Takuya. La chica se echó a llorar y se aferró a los brazos de Takuya, mientras que Kouji y el resto de los chicos bajaron hacia ellos.

-Oh, Takuya, que horrible- exclamó Izumi- esas cosas me jalaron...-

-¿Cosas?- dijeron Takuya y Kouichi al mismo tiempo. La chica castaña volvió su vista al agua.

-Sí, eran varios digimon- dijo Izumi- me arrastraron abajo...-

-Ustedes.no.se.muevan- dijo una voz robotizada. Los chicos alzaron la vista. En el camino que salía del foso hacia la aldea de los adivinos, había cinco Andromon y diez Gardromon. Los quince digimon robots los apuntaban con sus armas.

-¿Qué rayos quieren ustedes?- preguntó Jumpei.

-El.señor.Destynmon.nos.dijo.que.encontraríamos.niños.humanos- dijo un Andromon- sus.órdenes.fueron.claras-

-Sométanlos.y.tráiganlos-dijo otro Andromon.

-En tus sueños- dijo Kouji, sacando su digivice. Todos lo imitaron, excepto Izumi, quien seguía muy aturdida por lo ocurrido, y se quedó junto con Ai.

-¡Spirit Evolution!- dijeron.

-¡AGUNIMON!- dijo Takuya.

-¡WOLFMON!- dijo Kouji.

-¡LÖWEMON!- dijo Kouichi.

-¡MIZUMON!- dijo Nara.

-¡KUMAMON!- dijo Tomoki.

-¡BEETLEMON!- dijo Jumpei.

-¡KIMON!- dijo Satoshi.

-¡TSUCHIMON!- dijo Tooya.

-¡HAGANEMON!- dijo Karou.

-Insubordinación- dijo un Andromon- sométanlos-

Los digimon robots comenzaron a disparar. Comenzó una batalla entre los elegidos y los robots, los cuales seguían juntos en la continuación de la tubería. De pronto, entre las aguas del foso junto a ellos, salieron varios tentáculos y atraparon a Agunimon, Wolfmon y Mizumon.

-¡Mizumon!- exclamó Löwemon- ¡Wolfmon!-

-Divide.y.vencerás- dijo Andromon.

Bajo el agua, Wolfmon comenzó a desesperar. Un tentáculo lo había aprisionado por completo. Se volvió y vio a Agunimon en la misma situación. Wolfmon liberó una de sus manos, apuntó al tentáculo y disparó, liberándose y nadando hacia la superficie para tomar aire. Mizumon ya había salido del agua.

-¿Y Agunimon?- preguntó Wolfmon. Mizumon se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sumergir. Segundos después Mizumon y Agunimon estaban ya en la superficie.

-Gracias, Mizumon- dijo Agunimon tras tomar aire.

-Los.del.agua.salieron.ilesos- dijo Andromon- a.ellos.ahora-

Los Gardromon se acercaron a la orilla del foso e introdujeron uno de sus brazos al agua. Después, dejaron pasar por ella una fuerte corriente eléctrica. Agunimon, Wolfmon y Mizumon dejaron escapar un grito y volvieron a ser Takuya, Kouji y Nara.

-¡Takuya!- exclamó Izumi, llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Kouji...- murmuró Ai.

Los tres chicos flotaban boca arriba sobre el agua. Löwemon se enfureció y saltó hacia donde estaban los digimon robot, arremetiendo contra ellos.

-Pagarán lo que hicieron a mi hermano y a Nara- dijo Löwemon, mientras golpeaba a varios Gardromon.

-Tu.ira.será.tu.derrota- dijo Andromon- no pudo escapar, rodeado como estaba por los quince digimon.

-¡ESPADA ESPIRAL!- exclamaron los digimon, atacándolo. La evolución de Löwemon cesó, y Kouichi cayó al suelo, desmayado.

-Uno.menos.y.faltan.diez- dijo Andromon.

-Kouichi...- murmuró Nara.

La chica castaña se incorporó en el agua, tomó su digivice. En su pantalla apareció el Spirit bestia.

-¡Spirit Evolution!- exclamó Nara- ¡MERMAIDMON!-

-Es igual a AncientMermaidmon- murmuró Takuya al verla, saliendo del agua y ayudando a Kouji a salir.

-Tienen que ayudarla- exclamó Izumi, mirando a Tsuchimon y los otros- ¡atáquenlos!-

-De inmediato- dijo Tsuchimon- ¡Lluvia de rocas!

-¡Discos de Acero!- dijo Hagenemon.

-¡Gran corriente!- dijo Mermaidmon. El agua del foso comenzó a levantarse en una enorme columna de agua. Mermaidmon lanzó la columna contra los digimon robots, haciendo que se los llevara la corriente.

-¡Brisa Polar!- exclamó Kumamon. El agua que Mermaidmon les había lanzado quedó congelada.

-¡Martillo de Thor!- exclamó Beetlemon. Electrocutados, los quince digimon mostraron sus digicodes, y Beetlemon los capturó. Todos los chicos volvieron a su forma original. Takuya, Kouji, Nara e Izumi habían terminado empapados de pies a cabeza.

-Kouichi- exclamó Nara, corriendo hacia donde yacía el chico desmayado.

Kouji también tuvo el impulso de ir hacia su hermano, pero tenía aún todo el cuerpo adolorido por la descarga eléctrica que había recibido. Nara se arrodilló junto a Kouichi, quien se trataba de incorporar, aunque gimiendo en voz baja.

-Kouichi, ¿estás bien...?- dijo Nara, poniendo su mano en el hombro de él.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo Kouichi. Trató de levantarse, pero al apoyarse sobre su mano izquierda dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Nara.

-No lo sé- dijo Kouichi, cerrando un ojo- me duele mucho la muñeca...-

-Déjame verla- dijo Jumpei. Revisó la muñeca del chico, que estaba muy inflamada- creo que te la quebraste...-

Nara sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa, y con él vendó la muñeca de Kouichi.

-Trata de no moverla mucho- le dijo Nara- la curaremos tan pronto como podamos...-

-Bueno, ya acabamos con esos digimon- dijo Takuya- vámonos de una vez...-

-¿Seguro que estás bien, Takuya?- dijo Izumi, mirándolo sospechosamente.

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Por supuesto que estoy... auch!- exclamó Takuya, adolorido. Izumi sacudió la cabeza.

-Ustedes tres están lastimados- dijo Tooya, señalando a Kouji, Takuya y Kouichi- deberíamos quedarnos aquí hasta que recuperen un poco sus fuerzas...-

Izumi y Nara hicieron un gesto de asentimiento, pero Kouji sacudió la cabeza.

-Destynmon y LordKnightmon deben ya de imaginarse que estamos aquí, porque los digimon que vencimos, los que ellos mandaron tras nosotros, no han regresado- dijo Kouji- al contrario, debemos salir de aquí lo más pronto posible-

-Kouji tiene razón- dijo Kouichi- no solo por el bien de Ai, sino por el de todos, tenemos que seguir...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los chicos continuaron su camino por las tuberías, y llegaron al santuario de Sharmamon cuando ya estaba oscuro.

-No le tengo mucha confianza a ese Sharmamon- comentó Takuya, cruzando los brazos- la última vez predijo algo horrible para Tomoki y para mí...-

-Pero no es un digimon malvado- dijo Tomoki- además, lo salvaste quitándole el Spirit de Burningreymon... debe estar agradecido contigo...-

No muy convencido, Takuya llamó a la puerta. El mismo Sharmamon les abrió.

-Mmm...niños elegidos crecieron...mmm...ahora chicos mayores...mmm...- dijo el extraño digimon, saltando de un lado a otro.

-Sharmamon- dijo Tomoki- nos preguntábamos si podrías ayudarnos a escondernos de los caballeros de la realeza...-

Sharmamon los evaluó con la mirada.

-Mmm... niños elegidos siempre bienvenidos en mi santuario- dijo Sharmamon, saltando de un lado a otro- mmm... niños elegidos a salvo aquí... mmm... niños elegidos pasen...-

-Kouji, ¿estás seguro de que es prudente...?- preguntó Kouichi, mirando extrañado a Sharmamon.

-Por supuesto- dijo Kouji- sé que es un poco... extraño- añadió al echarle un vistazo a Sharmamon- pero está bien...-

-Como tú digas- dijo Kouichi, poniendo los ojos en blanco. El no había conocido a Sharmamon en su último viaje, y el aspecto extraño del digimon no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

Aún con todo, los once chicos entraron al santuario de Sharmamon. El extraño digimon los guió hasta una enorme habitación en el piso más alto del santuario, donde los chicos acomodaron varias mantas que Sharmamon les proporcionó.

Nara se cepillaba el cabello, pues aún lo tenía húmedo. Izumi se sentó a su lado.

-Oye, Nara- dijo Izumi- yo... quería... agradecerte por haberme salvado cuando caí al agua-

-No fue nada- sonrió Nara- te debía una de la vez que caí del Trailmon-

-Y también quería disculparme- dijo Izumi- he sido muy grosera contigo y con Ai...-

-Disculpa aceptada- dijo Nara, ofreciendo su mano a la chica rubia- ¿amigas?-

-Amigas- sonrió Izumi, aceptando la mano de la castaña.

Kouji, Kouichi y Takuya miraron la escena con una sonrisa. Al menos esas dos ya dejarían de pelear entre ellas de una vez por todas. Sharmamon llegó a dejar un par de mantas más, y miró fijamente a los tres chicos.

-¿Puedo hacer una predicción para ustedes?- dijo Sharmamon- mmm...sobre la misión que desempeñarán mañana... el éxito o el fracaso dependerá... de ustedes tres-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Kouichi, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Sharmamon no respondió y salió.

-¡Bah!- exclamó Takuya, poniendo sus manos en la nuca- por eso les dije que Sharmamon no me agradaba... es muy raro-

Kouji asintió, sin dejar de meditar en las palabras de Sharmamon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**


	15. C15: La Ayuda de Gotsumon

**CAPITULO 15: LA AYUDA DE GOTSUMON**

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se levantaron temprano y se prepararon para continuar su viaje.

-Bueno, esta es la hora de la verdad- dijo Takuya, dejando escapar un suspiro- la aldea de los Gotsumon está muy cerca del castillo de Destynmon...-

-Ai, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kouji. Ai asintió casi mecánicamente. Kouji la había notado muy seria desde el incidente con los Andromon la tarde anterior.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo Ai.

-No pareces- dijo Kouji- has estado muy callada desde ayer-

-Ayer...- dijo en voz baja Ai- allá abajo...tuve mucho miedo...-

-Sabes que nada malo te puede pasar mientras nosotros estemos aquí- dijo Kouji.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo Ai- tuve mucho miedo de que algo malo les sucediera por mi culpa... en especial a ti...-

Kouji sintió sus mejillas quemándose ante el sincero comentario de la chica. Ai se dio cuenta de su propio atrevimiento y se sonrojó también.

-Lo siento...- dijo ella en voz baja.

-No, está bien- dijo Kouji, aún muy sonrojado.

-Bueno, vamos...- dijo Ai.

-¡Kouichi, por Dios!- dijo Nara, llevándose las manos a la cintura en un gesto de exasperación- ya deja de mover esa muñeca o te lastimarás más...-

-Ya no me regañes, no soy un niño- dijo Kouichi, haciendo una mueca.

-Si dejaras de moverla tanto no te dolería tanto...- dijo Nara.

-Sí, ya sé, pero...- comenzó Kouichi. Jumpei estalló.

-¿Quieren dejar de pelar ustedes dos?- dijo Jumpei de mal humor- ¡todo el día están discutiendo por algo! ¡Parecen novios!-

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijeron Kouichi y Nara al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose.

-Que ya se callen- dijo Jumpei sin percatarse de esto último- agradezcamos a Sharmamon y salgamos a la aldea de los Gotsumon antes de que golpee a alguien...-

Los chicos agradecieron al digimon adivino y salieron de su santuario.

-Mmmm...una última advertencia niños elegidos...- dijo Sharmamon- mmm... una vez que dejen la aldea de los Gotsumon y cuando entren al castillo, aléjense de la luz en el fondo del pasillo...mmm... porque una trampa los espera ahí...-

-Lo recordaremos, Sharmamon- dijo Tomoki, aunque la verdad ninguno entendió esta extraña predicción- muchas gracias...-

Los chicos salieron de la aldea de los adivinos.

-Que extraño- comentó Kouji pensativo, mientras caminaban hacia el bosque- no recuerdo ningún castillo cerca de la aldea de los Gotsumon... a menos de que se haya referido al castillo de Destynmon...-

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo Tomoki- no entraríamos al castillo de Destynmon, ¿cierto?-

-Yo digo que a ese Sharmamon ya se le botaron las canicas...- dijo Takuya- se golpeó demasiado en la cabeza con su bastón y se le cayeron algunas tuercas...-

-No tanto- dijo Izumi- recuerda que Bokomon lo respeta mucho...-

-Menos mal que Bokomon no está aquí- dijo Takuya.

-Espero que no encontremos ningún enemigo en el bosque- dijo Jumpei- porque nos estamos acercando a la aldea y al mismo tiempo al castillo de Destynmon...-

-No necesitar recordárnoslo, Jumpei- dijo Kouji fríamente al ver que Ai reprimió un escalofrío.

-Ya basta- dijo Kouichi- estamos cada vez más cerca de terminar con nuestra misión...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Destynmon y LordKnightmon se arrodillaron ante Lucemon.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, caballeros de la realeza?- dijo Lucemon- ¿acaso no les ordené que recuperaran la llave para adquirir el último de los Spirits?-

-Los elegidos aún la protegen, señor- dijo Destynmon- y no los pudimos encontrar en el mercado de Akiba-

-Al parecer los chicos escaparon por el subterráneo- dijo LordKnightmon- creemos que quieren ir al pueblo del Fuego para volver al mundo de los humanos, y ya pusimos guardias para evitarlo...-

-Eso no tiene sentido, LordKnightmon- dijo Lucemon- el castillo de Cherubimon en el Lucero de la Rosa tiene un portal hacia el mundo de los humanos. No se arriesgarían a ir tan lejos para usar el portal del pueblo del Fuego-

-Entonces, ¿qué cree que estén intentando, señor?- preguntó Destynmon.

-Me temo que no quieren escapar al mundo real, sino quieren obtener el último de los Spirits para entregarlo a los tres ángeles- dijo Lucemon- si ese Spirit llega a caer en las manos de alguno de ellos, será nuestro fin...-

-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, señor Lucemon?- preguntó LordKnightmon- parece imposible encontrarlos...-

-No necesitan buscarlos, LordKnightmon- dijo Lucemon- ellos tienen la llave. Nosotros tenemos el candado. Ellos llegarán a ustedes...-

Los dos caballeros de la realeza asintieron.

-Vuelvan al castillo de Destynmon y esperen ahí mis órdenes- dijo Lucemon- y no quiero más fallas...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Aquí es- dijo Takuya- la aldea de los Gotsumon...-

Ai se aferró al brazo de Kouji.

-Ellos están muy cerca- dijo Ai, señalando el castillo de Destynmon- muy cerca de aquí...-

-Lo sé- dijo Kouji- no tengas miedo...-

Kouji se acercó a los tres ídolos, recordando cómo había obtenido su Spirit bestia. Tocó uno de ellos con la palma de su mano.

-Algo anda mal, Kouji- dijo Kouichi- ¿dónde está Gotsumon?-

-¿Kouji?- dijo una vocecita detrás del ídolo- ¡Kouji!-

Gotsumon apareció detrás del ídolo.

-¡Kouji!- exclamó Gotsumon- ha pasado tanto tiempo... ¡qué gusto me da verte!-

-Lo mismo digo- sonrió Kouji.

-Y han crecido bastante- dijo Gotsumon, mirándolos- y ahora son once...- se aclaró la garganta- dime, ¿a qué han venido?-

-Ophanimon y los otros ángeles nos enviaron, Gotsumon- le explicó Kouji- creen que aquí reside uno de los Spirits... el último Spirit-

Gotsumon miró fijamente a Kouji, para segundos después sacudir la cabeza tristemente.

-Están mal informados, Kouji- dijo Gotsumon- el único Spirit que residía en esta aldea era el Spirit bestia de la Luz... lo siento-

-¿Entonces vinimos hasta aquí para nada?- dijo Jumpei.

-Es imposible...- murmuró Kouichi tristemente.

-No es posible, tiene que estar por aquí- dijo Takuya.

-¿No tienes idea de donde se encuentra ese Spirit que buscamos, Gotsumon?- preguntó Kouji.

-Lamentablemente sí- dijo Gotsumon- pero pasen a mi casa... no es seguro hablar de esto aquí afuera...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los chicos pasaron a la pequeña cueva de Gotsumon.

-No es seguro estar afuera- dijo Gotsumon- mi gente es buena, pero tiene mucho miedo a Destynmon, y son capaces de entregarlos a los caballeros de la realeza para salvarse...-

-Dinos donde está el Spirit que buscamos, Gotsumon, por favor- dijo Kouji.

Gotsumon agachó la mirada.

-Cuando ustedes se fueron y Lucemon volvió a tomar poder- comenzó a explicar Gotsumon- quiso obtener los Spirits de los guerreros legendarios, pues su poder era lo único que podía vencer. Pero pronto se enteró de que había un último Spirit que no había sido revelado durante las dos batallas anteriores, del que salía el poder de los otros diez. Ese era el último Spirit, o el Spirit del Cielo-

-¿El Spirit del Cielo?- dijo Tomoki.

-Así es- dijo Gotsumon- Lucemon lo localizó fácilmente... sabía que el Spirit del Cielo debía estar muy cerca del de la Luz... lo que no se esperaba es que no podía acceder a él-

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó Izumi.

-Porque estaba sellado con una lápida- dijo Gotsumon- una lápida que no se rompe con nada... excepto con una llave. Creo que esa llave es un ser humano...-

Todos miraron discretamente a Ai, quien escuchaba a Gotsumon con atención.

-Lucemon sabía que los ángeles podían descubrir su intento por obtener el Spirit del Cielo o tratar de conseguirlo ellos primero- dijo Gotsumon- así que ordenó a Destynmon guardar el sitio donde se encuentra...-

-Entonces, ¿dónde está esa lápida y ese Spirit?- preguntó Takuya, a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Destynmon construyó su castillo alrededor de ella...- dijo Gotsumon.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron todos.

-Así fue- dijo Gotsumon- la lápida que protege el Spirit del Cielo está en el calabozo más profundo del castillo de Destynmon... jamás lograrán llegar ahí-

-Debe haber una manera de llegar ahí sin entrar al castillo- dijo Tooya- podríamos... traer algunos Digmon y cavar un túnel...-

Gotsumon rió amargamente.

-Me temo que eso es imposible, porque la lápida que les digo está justo en el centro...- dijo Gotsumon- de todas maneras, sin esa llave, jamás conseguirán ese Spirit...-

-Ai es la llave, Gotsumon- dijo Kouji en voz baja- la hemos estado protegiendo de LordKnightmon y Destynmon, y tenemos que encontrar ese Spirit para salvar el Digimundo y nuestro mundo, y para que Lucemon la deje en paz...-

-Su misión es casi imposible- dijo Gotsumon, pensativo- aunque por otro lado, la última vez, ustedes lograron lo imposible...- sonrió- sé que lo lograrán-

-Gracias, Gotsumon- dijo Kouji, levantándose- vamos por ese Spirit...-

Ai detuvo a Kouji, tomándolo de la mano.

-Kouji, no me lleven a ese sitio, no me lleven con él- dijo Ai- tengo miedo...-

Kouji se inclinó hacia ella para estar al mismo nivel.

-No temas, Ai- dijo Kouji- no permitiremos que ese malvado te haga daño...-

-¡Bien dicho, Kouji!- exclamó Jumpei, levantándose de un salto y golpeándose en la cabeza- ouch...-

-Ai, si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo- dijo Izumi- Ophanimon y los otros pensarán en algo...-

-No, tengo que hacerlo- dijo Ai- Ophanimon me lo dijo. Si no conseguimos el Spirit del Cielo, Lucemon no me dejará de buscar... es la única forma-

-Entonces vamos de una vez- dijo Kouichi- no tenemos tiempo que perder...-

-Necesitamos un plan- dijo Takuya- no podemos entrar así nada más al castillo de Destynmon-

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Takuya.

-Takuya no está haciendo nada apresurado- dijo Kouji, volviéndose a su gemelo- pellízcame, Kouichi, creo que estoy soñando...-

Todos se echaron a reír.

-Muy gracioso, Kouji, muy gracioso...- dijo Takuya de mal humor.

-Tienes razón, Takuya- dijo Kouji- pero no tenemos un plan, y el tiempo se acaba. Tenemos que apresurarnos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Señor Destynmon- dijo un chico humano, inclinándose ante el caballero de la realeza- once chicos se acercan a las puertas del castillo-

-Son ellos- dijo LordKnightmon- el señor Lucemon tenía razón-

-Bien- dijo Destynmon, volviéndose al chico- ve y prepara todo con Hiroto, como lo habíamos planeado...-

El chico se inclinó y salió.

-Entran al castillo por su propia voluntad- dijo LordKnightmon- lo que no saben es que jamás saldrán de aquí...-

-Y su entrada será el completo fracaso de Ophanimon, Seraphimon y Cherubimon...- añadió Destynmon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el Lucero de la Rosa, los tres ángeles digimon estaban al tanto de los movimientos de los chicos.

-Se dirigen al castillo de Destynmon- informó Ophanimon.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Seraphimon- ¿qué locura los hizo acercarse a ese sitio?-

-Eso quiere decir que descubrieron que el Spirit está dentro del castillo de Destynmon- dijo Cherubimon- no hay otra explicación...-

-Pero es muy peligroso- dijo Seraphimon- tú lo sabes mejor que nadie: está lleno de trampas y enemigos...-

-Debemos confiar en ellos- dijo Ophanimon- estoy segura de que lo lograrán...-

-No lo lograrán ellos solos, Ophanimon- dijo Seraphimon.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Seraphimon- dijo Cherubimon- siento la presencia de muchos antiguos enemigos dentro de ese castillo...-

-Lo lograrán- dijo Ophanimon- pero quizá necesitarán ayuda...-

-¿De quien?- preguntó Cherubimon.

-De todos- dijo Ophanimon.

Los tres ángeles asintieron y se miraron entre ellos. Esa misión sería más difícil de lo que habían imaginado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los once chicos se detuvieron en la entrada del castillo de Destynmon y miraron la enorme estructura. Ai tembló ligeramente.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó Kouji.

Ai miró la estructura un tanto asustada, pero asintió con firmeza.

-Lucemon destruirá este mundo y el nuestro si no actuamos- dijo Ai- entremos...-

La chica dio un paso adelante, mientras el resto de los chicos sacaron sus digivices.

-Estamos listos- dijo Takuya- hagámoslo...-

-¡Spirit Evolution!- exclamaron todos.

-¡AGUNIMON!- dijo Takuya.

-¡KAZEMON!- exclamó Izumi.

-¡BEETLEMON!- dijo Jumpei.

-¡KUMAMON!- dijo Tomoki.

-¡WOLFMON!- dijo Kouji.

-¡LÖWEMON!- dijo Kouichi.

-¡MIZUMON!-exclamó Nara.

-¡KIMON!- dijo Satoshi.

-¡TSUCHIMON!- dijo Tooya.

-¡HAGANEMON!- exclamó Karou.

-Los diez guerreros legendarios estamos reunidos- dijo Agunimon- los caballeros de la realeza no podrán vencernos ahora...-

-Eso es lo que tu crees- dijo una voz profunda, proveniente del interior del castillo.

La puerta del castillo de Destynmon se abrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**


	16. C16: El Castillo de Destynmon

**CAPITULO 16: EL CASTILLO DE DESTYNMON**

-Conozco esa voz- dijo Wolfmon- y su dueño no me agrada para nada...-

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Desde la entrada, el castillo parecía apagado y desierto. No había señales de ninguna persona o digimon dentro.

-Vamos- dijo Wolfmon.

Los diez digimon y Ai entraron al castillo. No bien hubieron estado dentro, la puerta se cerró de golpe, dejándolos encerrados dentro. Todos se volvieron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la misma voz que habían escuchado en la entrada- ¿acaso le temen a la oscuridad?-

-Ya déjate de tonterías y sal de donde te escondes, Hiroto- dijo Wolfmon.

-Vaya, Kouji, me doy cuenta de que eres más valiente transformado en un digimon armado, y rodeado de tus amigos- dijo la voz de Hiroto- lo mismo que al bitonto cobarde de tu hermano gemelo...-

-Es curioso que un hombre que se esconde de nosotros nos llame cobardes, Wolfmon- dijo Löwemon en tono casual.

-Me imaginaba que eras un cobarde, Hiroto, pero no en estas dimensiones- dijo Haganemon.

-Ya veremos quien es el cobarde al final, Karou- dijo la voz de Hiroto- mucha suerte, chicos... aunque dudo mucho que encuentren lo que buscan, ni que salgan de aquí con vida...-

-Ya veremos- repitió Wolfmon.

-Buena suerte al tratar de sobrevivir a esta aventura...- dijo la voz de Hiroto- la van a necesitar...-

-No lo escuchen- dijo Wolfmon, volviéndose hacia los otros- avancemos...-

-¡Esperen!- exclamó Löwemon- ¡algo se acerca!-

-¿Qué se...?- comenzó Wolfmon. Pero la respuesta estaba frente a ellos. Once digimon fantasmas, cada uno de ellos cargando una hoz.

-Son Phantomon- dijo Agunimon- tengan cuidado con sus capas, porque llevan a otra dimensión...-

Pero los Phantomon no los atacaron, sino que tomaron distintos caminos por dentro del castillo, como si no los hubieran visto. Los chicos los miraron, extrañados.

-No es que me moleste- dijo Beetlemon- pero¿no nos van a atacar?-

-No lo entiendo...- dijo Kumamon.

-Es una trampa- murmuró Mizumon- y estamos cayendo en ella...-

-Trampa o no, tenemos que seguir adelante- dijo Wolfmon, mirando a Ai, quien parecía estar muy asustada.

-Vamos- dijo Kazemon- entre más pronto lleguemos más pronto nos iremos de aquí...-

Delante de ellos había tres caminos. Decidieron tomar el camino del centro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Los elegidos y la llave ya están dentro del castillo, señor Destynmon- dijo Hiroto.

-Bien, muy bien- dijo Destynmon- todo está ocurriendo de acuerdo al plan. Recuperen pronto a Ai para entregarla al señor Lucemon de una vez por todas, y recuperen también los Spirits que tienen los chicos...-

-Enseguida señor- dijo un chico humano que estaba con Hiroto.

-Sigan el plan- dijo LordKnightmon- y verán como todos obtendremos lo que queremos... excepto esos chicos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto...- dijo Mizumon en voz baja.

-Yo también- dijo Löwemon, mientras todos se internaban en la creciente oscuridad.

-¿Están seguros de que es por aquí?- preguntó Ai, caminando al lado de Wolfmon.

-No estamos seguros de nada, Ai- le respondió Wolfmon- pero tenemos que intentarlo...-

-No quiero volver con ellos, Kouji- dijo Ai en voz baja.

-No volverás con ellos, Ai, te lo prometo- dijo Wolfmon- y si algo sucede, te juro que haré lo necesario para sacarte de aquí...-

Ai sonrió, pero eso no duró mucho.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir, chico humano- dijo la voz de Destynmon. El malvado digimon apareció frente a ellos, obstruyéndoles el camino.

-Hazte a un lado, Destynmon- dijo Agunimon- sabes bien que no eres rival para la fuerza de los diez guerreros legendarios, una vez que estamos juntos...-

-Me hacen reír- dijo Destynmon. Con su poder produjo una fuerte onda de choque que los golpeó e hizo que volvieran a su forma humana.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Kouichi.

-Es demasiado fuerte- dijo Takuya- más que la última vez...-

-¿Al fin comprenden?- dijo Destynmon- mi poder va mucho más allá que el de ustedes... ahora, entreguen a la chica y todos sus Spirits por las buenas, y tal vez los dejaremos salir con vida...-

Kouji frunció el entrecejo e hizo el ademán de decir algo, pero Kouichi habló primero.

-Tal vez no tenemos todo el poder para vencerte nosotros solos- dijo Kouichi- ¿pero crees que nos rendiremos tan fácilmente?-

Destynmon dejó escapar un gruñido, al mismo tiempo de que todos los chicos sacaban sus digivices, listos para digievolucionar de nuevo.

-Entonces los aniquilaré lenta y dolorosamente- dijo Destynmon- ya que ustedes lo han querido así...-

Mientras Destynmon hablaba, llegaron los Phantomon que habían visto hacía un rato y, con sus capas, atraparon a las tres chicas. Por la sorpresa, Izumi había dejado caer al suelo su digivice, y Nara había soltado su morral y su digivice.

-¡Ai!- exclamó Kouji al verla desaparecer. Los Phantomon desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido. Los chicos se volvieron furiosos hacia Destynmon.

-¿A dónde las llevaron, maldito?- dijo Takuya.

-No tienen porque alterarse- dijo Destynmon- ellas tres están bien... bueno, solo hasta que averigüemos cual de las tres es la llave... luego las otras dos tendrán problemas-

-No te atrevas a...- comenzó Kouichi, a punto de lanzarse contra él. Takuya tuvo el mismo impulso. Destynmon dio una fuerte patada en el suelo que los hizo caer de sentón.

-Es una deshonra que yo pelee contra un montón de débiles como ustedes- dijo Destynmon- dejaré que mis sirvientes y los otros chicos humanos peleen contra ustedes...-

-No te atrevas a irte, cobarde- dijo Kouji- te haré pagar por lo que has hecho...-

Pero Destynmon desapareció. Kouji se dejó caer de rodillas y golpeó el suelo con ambos puños, visiblemente frustrado.

-Somos un fraude- dijo en voz baja- teníamos que proteger a Ai, y lo primero que hicimos fue perderla...-

-Estará bien- dijo Tomoki- solo la...-

-¡No, no estará bien!- dijo Kouji- solo la usarán para abrir la lápida y obtener el Spirit, y luego quien sabe que...-

-Entonces los detendremos antes de que abran la lápida- interrumpió Jumpei- no pueden abrirla sin nuestros Spirits...pero de nada te servirá quedarte ahí tirado lamentándote...-

Kouji se quedó sorprendido de las duras palabras de Jumpei, pero sonrió y se levantó.

-Gracias, Jumpei- dijo Kouji, y se volvió al resto de los chicos- vamos, tenemos que encontrarlas pronto-

Takuya se guardó el digivice morado de Izumi, y Kouichi el celeste de Nara y el morral.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Señor Lucemon- dijo Destynmon- ya tenemos a las tres chicas, como lo ordenó-

-Muy bien- dijo Lucemon- es hora de que salga de mi refugio... iré a tu castillo por el último Spirit. No dejen que Ai se acerque a la lápida hasta que yo esté ahí¿entendido?-

-Sí, señor- dijo Destynmon.

-Señor¿qué haremos con el resto de los chicos humanos?- preguntó LordKnightmon.

-Ellos aún tienen los Spirits- dijo Lucemon- quítenselos y desháganse de ellos...-

La transmisión con Lucemon cesó, y los dos caballeros de la realeza se miraron entre sí.

-¿Qué propones?- preguntó Destynmon.

-Envía a Medusamon- dijo LordKnightmon- será rápido...-

-Medusamon no es lo suficientemente poderosa para vencer a los diez guerreros- dijo Destynmon.

-Quizá no, pero tiene el componente de sorpresa- dijo LordKnightmon- además, si falla, aún están los dos chicos humanos...-

-¿Confías en ellos?- dijo Destynmon.

-Hay algo que he aprendido del comportamiento humano- dijo LordKnightmon- y es que son fácilmente manipulables por lo posesivos que son...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-No creo que este laberinto nos lleve a ninguna parte...- dijo Tooya, mirando a su alrededor.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si este es el camino correcto- dijo Karou- ¿no deberíamos pedir ayuda a Ophanimon antes de continuar?-

-No tenemos tanto tiempo- dijo Takuya.

Los ocho chicos llegaron a una bifurcación del camino.

-Rayos- dijo Tomoki- ¿y ahora por donde?-

-Yo opino que deberíamos separarnos- dijo Jumpei- la mitad de nosotros por la izquierda y la otra mitad por la derecha...-

-No creo que sea conveniente separarnos- dijo Kouichi- debemos permanecer juntos...-

-Pues entonces deberíamos probar uno de los caminos- dijo Jumpei- y volver si no nos lleva a donde queremos... miren, vamos por la derecha, se ve una luz a lo lejos...-

Jumpei comenzó a correr en esa dirección, seguido de Tomoki, Tooya, Karou y Satoshi. Los otros tres chicos dudaron unos segundos, pero asintieron y comenzaron a caminar en esa dirección. Kouichi notó que la luz proveniente del final del camino era un reflejo metálico y, recordando las últimas palabras de Sharmamon, le dio un mal presentimiento.

-¡Almas de Piedra!- una voz resonó por todo el pasillo.

-Oh, no- dijo Kouichi- ¡esperen!-

En su intento por detenerlos, Kouichi jaló los brazos de Kouji y Takuya, haciéndolos caer al suelo junto con él. Una extraña onda luminosa pasó sobre ellos.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- dijo Takuya, levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa.

-No lo sé- dijo Kouichi- fue un extraño...-

-Miren eso- interrumpió Kouji. Delante de ellos, increíblemente, Jumpei, Tomoki y los otros se habían convertido en...

-¡Estatuas de piedra!- exclamaron Kouichi y Takuya al mismo tiempo. Los cinco tenían cara de terror, y habían dejado caer sus digivices al suelo.

-¿Cómo fue...?- comenzó Kouji. Una risa maligna lo interrumpió. Un digimon apareció delante de ellos. Tenía la apariencia de una mujer humana, excepto porque su piel era de color verde brillante, no tenía manos ni pies sino afiladas garras, despiadados ojos rojos y serpientes vivas en lugar de cabellos. Tenía una armadura metálica, que era lo que Kouichi había visto brillar.

-Fui yo quien hizo esto- dijo el extraño digimon- deberían saber que quien mira a Medusamon a los ojos se convierte en piedra al instante...-

-Era una trampa- dijo Takuya- fue lo que nos dijo Sharmamon...-

-Yo me encargaré de ella- dijo Kouichi, sacando su digivice.

-Cuidado, es muy peligrosa- dijo Kouji- no la mires a los ojos...-

-¡Spirit Evolution!- exclamó Kouichi- ¡LÖWEMON!-

-Es inútil que traten de vencerme- dijo Medusamon, encendiendo sus ojos rojos- prepárense a ser convertidos en piedra...-

-No lo creo- dijo Löwemon- ¡Meteoro de la Oscuridad!-

Medusamon lo esquivó. Trató de convertir en piedra a Löwemon pero éste cerró los ojos justo a tiempo. Löwemon atacó de nuevo, y Medusamon lo esquivó.

-¿No deberíamos ayudar a Löwemon?- preguntó Takuya. Kouji de pronto sonrió.

-Tengo una idea- dijo el menor de los gemelos. Abrió la bolsa de Nara que Kouichi había estado cargando y comenzó a buscar en ella.

-Kouji, no es de lo más educado hacer eso- dijo Takuya- si fuera la bolsa de Izumi, ella ya te hubiera golpeado...-

Kouji puso los ojos en blanco, y de pronto sonrió.

-Lo sabía- dijo Kouji, sacando un pequeño objeto rectangular, que Takuya no alcanzó a ver de que se trataba.

-Oye, Medusamon- gritó Kouji, poniéndose de pie con las manos atrás- eres tan fea que si te convirtieras en piedra serías una gárgola de la catedral de Notre Dame...-

Medusamon se distrajo y fue golpeada por la larga vara de Löwemon.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- rugió Medusamon, olvidando a Löwemon y volviéndose a Kouji.

-Por supuesto- dijo Kouji- y apuesto a que no tienes suficiente inteligencia para convertirme en estatua, cerebro de piedra...-

-Ya verás como te tragarás tus palabras- dijo Medusamon, lanzándose contra él-¡Almas de Piedra!-

Kouji sonrió, cerró los ojos y extendió su mano derecha, mostrándole el objeto que había sacado de la bolsa de Nara. Medusamon dejó escapar un alarido al verlo y se convirtió en una estatua de piedra.

-Kouji- dijo Takuya- ¿qué rayos era eso?-

-Un espejo- dijo Kouji- así venció Perseo a Medusa¿no lo recuerdas?- Takuya sacudió la cabeza, y Kouji puso los ojos en blanco- ¿qué nunca haces la tarea de historia?-

-No¿para qué?- dijo Takuya- Izumi me la pasa siempre...-

-Buena idea, Kouji- dijo Kouichi, dejando de ser Löwemon.

-¿Y ahora que?- dijo Takuya. El pasillo se abrió en tres caminos.

-Creo que cada uno de nosotros deberá tomar uno- dijo Kouji- ya perdimos bastante tiempo aquí...-

-¿Separarnos?- dijo Takuya.

-No sé porqué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que los caminos se van a juntar más delante- dijo Kouichi- además, es obvio que el enemigo quiere separarnos... "divide y vencerás"- se aclaró la garganta- será mejor que continuemos juntos...-

-Yo pienso igual- dijo Takuya. Kouji asintió.

-Bueno, pues, démonos prisa- dijo Kouji.

-Antes de irnos- dijo Kouichi- creo que ustedes dos deberían tomar los Spirits de Jumpei y los otros-

-Tienes razón- dijo Takuya- sin ellos no podremos digievolucionar a Kaisergreymon y Magnagarurumon...-

Así lo hicieron. Takuya y Kouji tomaron los Spirits de los digivices de sus amigos. Una vez que lo hicieron, los tres chicos tomaron el camino de la derecha.

Tenían la impresión de haber elegido bien, pues se internaba cada vez más profundamente en el castillo de Destynmon. Al final del pasillo, llegaron a una pared.

-Un callejón sin salida- dijo Kouji- elegimos mal...-

-Volvamos y tomemos el otro camino- dijo Kouichi.

Pero al darse la vuelta, se dieron cuenta que había aparecido de la nada una pared que les impedía volver.

-¿Qué rayos...?- comenzó Kouji.

Y las sorpresas no terminaban ahí. Tres hoyos se abrieron en el suelo, justo debajo de los pies de cada uno, y desaparecieron en tres túneles subterráneos distintos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, pero me encontraba a varios miles de kilometros de mi computadora y no podia actualizar. La mala noticia es que mi PC murio y ahi teni la continuacion. No se preocupen, la escribire de nuevo.

Muchos saludos a todos, y mil gracias por sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	17. C17: Tres Batallas

**CAPITULO 17: TRES BATALLAS**

Kouji cayó en seco al suelo. Miró a su alrededor, aunque sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. El chico estaba en una enorme habitación del castillo, en la cual solo había una puerta, y ni Takuya ni Kouichi estaban con él.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy?- preguntó Kouji para sí mismo.

Quiso dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero antes de dar un paso, la habitación retumbó. Kouji se volvió, y vio aparecer tres Phantomon, un Blackmetalgarurumon y un chico humano. A este último lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Hiroto?- dijo Kouji- ¿y dónde está Ai?-

-También me da gusto verte con vida, Kouji, y no convertido en una estatua de piedra como Jumpei y los otros- dijo Hiroto, sonriendo maliciosamente- aunque no será por mucho tiempo...-

-¿Dónde está Ai?- repitió Kouji, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ese no es tu asunto- dijo Hiroto, quitando su sonrisa por unos segundos y frunciendo el entrecejo- confórmate con saber que está y estará a salvo, aún y cuando el señor Lucemon obtenga el último Spirit-

-Ya hablas como esos caballeros de la realeza- dijo Kouji, caminando hacia la salida con su Digivice en la mano- le prometí a Ai que no la dejaría con ustedes, y pienso cumplirlo... ahora, hazte a un lado o yo mismo te haré a un lado...-

-Uy, que miedo me das- dijo Hiroto en tono sarcástico- ¿tú y cuantos más?-

-Yo solo- dijo Kouji con seriedad- con los Spirits de mis amigos...-

Hiroto se echó a reír.

-¿Amigos?- dijo Hiroto en tono incrédulo- ¿te refieres a Takuya, tu hermano y las otras basuras que llamas amigos? Oh, lo siento- se corrigió- ¿esas basuras que ahora son estatuas de piedra?-

-Esas "basuras", como los llamas, valen mil veces más que tú- dijo Kouji- y ya terminemos con esto, que no tengo tiempo que perder contigo...-

-Muy bien- dijo Hiroto- te diré en que consiste tu estancia aquí. Tienes que vencer a Blackmetalgarurumon. Si lo logras, podrás elegir entre uno de los tres Phantomon. Uno de ellos tiene a una de las tres chicas- sonrió maliciosamente- quien sabe, tal vez puedas recuperar a Ai...-

-De acuerdo- dijo Kouji, frunciendo el entrecejo- ¡Spirit Evolution! ¡KENDOGARURUMON!-

-¡Rayo Solar!- exclamó Kendogarurumon.

-¡Garra de Metal!- exclamó Blackmetalgarurumon.

Los dos ataques chocaron, pero el del digimon oscuro fue más poderoso, y lanzó a Kendogarurumon varios metros. Éste se levantó y volvió a atacar, pero fue lanzado de nuevo.

-Ríndete, Kouji- dijo Hiroto, mientras veía como Kendogarurumon era lanzado una y otra vez contra la pared- no podrás vencerlo y solo conseguirás lastimarte...es mejor que dejes las cosas como están-

Una vez más Kendogarurumon fue lanzado contra la pared, y volvió a ser Kouji.

-¿Qué te dije?- rió Hiroto- ya perdiste tu evolución-

-No cantes victoria tan pronto- dijo Kouji, poniéndose de pie con dificultad- te dije que tenía los Spirits de mis amigos... ¡Hyper Spirit Evolution!¡MAGNAGARURUMON!-

-No importa cuantas veces cambies de forma, Kouji, no ganarás- dijo Hiroto, y se volvió al digimon oscuro- ¡Blackmetalgarurumon, acaba con él de una vez!-

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Magnagarurumon- ¡Velocidad Estelar!-

Esta vez, de un solo golpe venció a Blackmetalgarurumon. Magnagarurumon capturó su Digicode y volvió a su forma normal.

-Ya vencí a tu aliado Digimon- dijo Kouji, cruzando los brazos- ahora libera a Ai...-

-No tan rápido, Kouji- dijo Hiroto- te dije que elegirías en uno de estos tres Phantomons, y que Ai podría estar bajo la capa de alguno... elige...-

Kouji se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Elegir a uno? ¿Y si elegía mal? El chico se encogió de hombros y miró a los Phantomon. Ninguno parecía diferente a los demás.

-Elijo ese- dijo por fin Kouji, señalando uno. El Phantomon mostró el contenido de su capa: estaba vacía. Los otros Phantomon hicieron otro tanto, y sus capas también estaban vacías.

-Mala suerte, bitonto, te engañé, ellos no tenían nada- dijo Hiroto, dándole la espalda- Phantomon, acaben con él...-

-¿Qué...?- dijo Kouji.

-¡Corta Almas!- exclamaron los Phantomon, sin dar oportunidad a Kouji para digievolucionar o defenderse. Pero los tres fatales cortes no le dieron a él. Un Digimon luminoso apareció frente a él, separándolo de las hoces de los Phantomon.

-¡Ophanimon!- exclamó Kouji al ver quien lo había defendido de los Phantomon y había recibido sobre sí misma los tres ataques.

-Kouji, apresúrate y salva a Ai- dijo Ophanimon antes de convertirse en un pequeño Salamon.

-Así lo haré- dijo Kouji- gracias, Ophanimon...-

Kouji miró hacia la puerta. Hiroto y los Phantomon había desaparecido.

-Espero que Kouichi y Takuya tengan suerte- dijo Kouji, saliendo por la puerta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Rayos, ¿dónde están todos?- dijo Takuya, mirando a su alrededor. El chico castaño estaba en una enorme habitación con una sola salida, tal y como le había sucedido a Kouji. Takuya se frotó los brazos. Hacía mucho frío ahí. Una malévola risa fría llenó la habitación donde había caído.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- demandó Takuya. Como respuesta, entre él y la salida apareció un Icedevimon y cinco Phantomon.

-Niño elegido- dijo Icedevimon, apuntándolo con su largo dedo- este es tu fin...prepárate a enfrentar tu destino...-

-No me hagas reír- dijo Takuya- ahora hazte a un lado, que tengo que buscar a Izumi y a las otras chicas...-

Icedevimon sonrió maléficamente.

-¿Te refieres a ella?- dijo Icedevimon. Un enorme cubo de hielo apareció frente al chico, y dentro de él, inmóvil y con una expresión de terror estaba...

-¡Izumi!- exclamó Takuya, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Trató de acercarse a ella pero los Phantomon se lo impidieron- ¿qué le has hecho?-

-El señor Destynmon me mandó vigilarla, pero debo confesar que me hartó su manera de gritar- dijo Icedevimon entre carcajadas- e ideé esta solución para mi problema...-

-Eres un maldito- exclamó Takuya, esta vez furioso, sacando su digivice- te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a Izumi. ¡Spirit Evolution! ¡BURNINGREYMON!-

-Pierdes tu tiempo, mocoso- dijo Icedevimon, preparándose para atacar a Burningreymon- terminarás congelado como ella. ¡Brisa Congelante!-

Burningreymon quedó atrapado en un nuevo cubo de hielo. Icedevimon sonrió.

-Que romántico, así pasarán juntos la eternidad, atrapados en el hielo- dijo Icedevimon. Estuvo a punto de retirarse cuando el hielo se derritió de pronto.

-En verdad eres un tonto, el hielo no puede contener al fuego, creí que lo sabías- dijo Burningreymon- tu hielo se derritió, y ahora es tu turno-

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Icedevimon- ¡Brisa Congelante!-

-¡Tormenta de Llamas!- exclamó Burningreymon. Icedevimon mostró su digicode. Burningreymon cambió a Agunimon y capturó el digicode.

-Ahora, a sacar a Izumi de ahí- dijo Agunimon, apuntando su poder al enorme bloque- ¡Salamandra Ardiente!-

El ardiente fuego de Agunimon derritió rápidamente el duro hielo de Icedevimon y, segundos después, Izumi ya estaba libre. Takuya volvió a su forma normal y se arrodilló junto a Izumi.

-Izumi... despierta...- dijo Takuya- por favor, Izumi, que estés bien...-

Izumi abrió los ojos lentamente. Sus pestañas aún tenían un poco de escarcha.

-¿Ta...Takuya?- dijo Izumi- llegaste…¿y los demás...? ¿están bien?-

-¿Estás bien, Izumi?- preguntó Takuya, sin querer decirle que Nara y Ai también estaban desaparecidas, que no sabía donde estaban los gemelos, y que el resto de los chicos estaban convertidos en estatuas de piedra, lo cual no era exactamente su definición de "estar bien".

Izumi asintió levemente.

-Vamos, busquemos a Kouji y los otros- dijo Takuya, ayudándola a levantarse. Los dos se dirigieron a la salida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouichi se encontró en la misma situación que Takuya y Kouji. Miró a su alrededor. Una enorme habitación con una sola salida. La habitación tenía en una esquina un contenedor de cristal en el que podía caber de pie un chico de su edad. Iba a dirigirse hacia la salida cuando fue detenido por una voz.

-Alto ahí, bitonto- dijo la voz masculina. Kouichi se sorprendió. Hiroto era quien lo llamaba así, pero esa voz no pertenecía a él.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Kouichi, mirando alrededor para buscar al dueño de la voz.

-Alguien a quien le debes rendir cuentas- dijo la voz.

Un chico apareció frente a él: era muy alto, y de desaliñados cabellos castaños. Kouichi tenía la idea de haberlo visto alguna vez en su escuela, pero no lo conocía personalmente. Y no estaba solo. Iban con él tres Phantomon y un Megakabuterimon.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- dijo Kouichi- no te conozco...-

-Pues desgraciadamente yo sí- dijo el chico- tú eres el mocoso que quiere robarme a mi novia-

-¿De qué hablas?- repitió Kouichi, aunque ya tenía la idea de quien se trataba.

-No te hagas el inocente- dijo el chico- me llamo Kisho Hashimoto, y Nara es mi novia-

-Estás equivocado- dijo Kouichi- Nara me dijo que te había botado el día que vinieron al Digimundo, porque eres un bruto...-

-¡Cierra la boca!- exclamó Kisho- ella es mía y te lo probaré destruyéndote, insecto... ¡Megakabuterimon, acábalo!-

El enorme digimon se lanzó contra Kouichi.

-¡Spirit Evolution!- exclamó Kouichi- ¡LÖWEMON!-

-¡Ataque Relámpago!- atacó el Megakabuterimon

-¡Meteoro de la Oscuridad!- exclamó Löwemon.

El ataque de Megakabuterimon fue mucho más fuerte, y lanzó a Löwemon contra la pared. Este volvió a atacar pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-Esto no está funcionando- dijo Löwemon para sí mismo- cambiaré a Kaiserleomon...-

-Es inútil, Kouichi- dijo Kisho- Megakabuterimon es mucho más poderoso que cualquier evolución tuya... mejor ríndete-

-Nunca- dijo Löwemon. Kisho se echó a reír.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Kisho- tal vez si ves que hay tras las capas de los Phantomon te convenza...-

Un Phantomon sacudió su capa, y de ella salió Nara.

-¡Nara!- exclamó Löwemon.

-Kouichi, ayúdame, él va a...- dijo Nara.

Löwemon dio un paso hacia ella, pero el Phantomon repitió el gesto y la chica desapareció de nuevo. Segundos después, Nara apareció dentro del contenedor de cristal. Löwemon se volvió a Kisho.

-Déjala ir, Kisho...- dijo Löwemon, empuñando su larga vara- no te atrevas a lastimarla…-

-¿Por qué?- dijo Kisho, riendo- si esto es muy divertido... y no es todo, mira-

Löwemon volvió su vista al contenedor. Una fina lluvia de arena caía dentro de él, la cual ya había cubierto los pies de Nara.

-¿Qué te propones?- dijo Löwemon.

-Vamos, Kouichi, ¿dónde está tu sentido del humor?- dijo Kisho.

-Te lo advierto...- dijo Löwemon- déjala ir…-

-¿O si no qué?- dijo Kisho- ¿vas a golpearme con esa vara? Déjate de tonterías. Tienes dos minutos para vencer a Megakabuterimon antes de que la arena la cubra por completo. No querrás que algo malo le suceda, ¿verdad?- añadió con una sonrisa malvada.

-Ya verás cuando termine con esto...- dijo Löwemon, cambiando a Kaiserleomon.

-¡Ataque Relámpago!- exclamó Megakabuterimon.

-¡Relámpago de la Oscuridad!- exclamó Kaiserleomon, pero su ataque no fue suficiente, y fue lanzado de nuevo contra la pared. Vio que la arena ya había alcanzado las rodillas de la chica, quien golpeaba el vidrio tratando sin éxito de romperlo.

Kaiserleomon atacó otra vez y fue rechazado de nuevo por Megakabuterimon. Al tercer intento perdió su evolución y volvió a ser Kouichi.

-¿Lo ves, Kouichi?- dijo Kisho tras dejar escapar una carcajada- es inútil... perdiste...-

Kouichi trató en vano de levantarse, pero su adolorido cuerpo no se lo permitía. Alzó los ojos y vio que Nara lo miraba con los ojos llorosos, con la arena a la altura de la cintura y ascendiendo hacia sus hombros.

-Ya la perdiste- continuó Kisho- Megakabuterimon, termina con él de una vez...-

Kouichi volvió a intentar levantarse, sin éxito.

-¡Electro...!- comenzó Megakabuterimon.

-¡Kouichi!- gritó ahogadamente Nara desde dentro del contenedor.

Kouichi cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto. Pero éste nunca ocurrió. Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio un Digimon que se interpuso entre él y el impacto. Era...

-¡Cherubimon!- exclamó Kouichi- ¿qué...?-

-Kouichi, tienes que vencerlo- dijo Cherubimon- Kouji necesita tu ayuda para salvar a Ai...-

Kouichi asintió.

-Al perder yo mi evolución, tú tendrás el poder combinado de la oscuridad- dijo Cherubimon- úsalo-

Cherubimon desapareció en una luz para convertirse en un Lopmon. Kouichi tomó su Digivice y frunció el entrecejo. Alzó la vista. La arena del contenedor ya había comenzado a cubrir el rostro de Nara.

-No me digas que aún quieres luchar...- dijo Kisho. El Digivice de Kouichi brilló.

-¡Double Spirit Evolution!- exclamó Kouichi- ¡Reichmon!-

-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó Kisho- ¿has combinado el Spirit humano con el Spirit bestia?-

-Así es- dijo Reichmon, y se volvió hacia Megakabuterimon-¡Rayo Negro!-

Megakabuterimon fue golpeado por el fuerte impacto y mostró su digicode,. Reichmon lo capturó, para después volver a su forma normal. Kisho y los Phantomons habían desaparecido.

Kouichi corrió hacia el contenedor de cristal y de un fuerte golpe lo rompió. La arena comenzó a salir, y el chico encontró a Nara desmayada.

-Nara...Nara, ¿estás bien?- dijo Kouichi, sacudiéndola ligeramente. Ella tosió varias veces y abrió los ojos.

-Kouichi...- murmuró en voz baja- ¿estás bien? ¿dónde están los demás?-

-Es largo de contar- dijo Kouichi, ayudándola a levantarse- vámonos pronto... Kouji nos debe estar esperando...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Mira, Ai, como tus amigos pelean valientemente para salvarte- dijo la voz de LordKnightmon- lástima que su destino sea ser eliminados...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARA...**

Ya les dije que tarde mucho en actualizar porque estaba a un par de miles de kilómetros de mi computadora, literalmente hablando. Estaba de intercambio en Sicilia jeje…

Pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta y mi compu ya funciona. Espero que les esté gustando. Muchos saludos a todos. Ciao.

Abby L. / Nona


	18. C18: Tenshimon del Cielo

**CAPITULO 18: TENSHIMON DEL CIELO**

Takuya e Izumi salieron de la habitación donde se encontraban, y llegaron a un largo corredor. Unos segundos después llegó Kouji, y unos instantes luego se les unieron Kouichi y Nara, quienes habían salido de sus habitaciones.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Takuya, aliviado de verlos- ¿están todos bien?-

-Por así decirlo- dijo Kouichi- ¿y ustedes?-

-Ophanimon perdió sus poderes- dijo Kouji tristemente- se sacrificó para salvarme...-

-También Cherubimon- dijo Kouichi.

-Extraño que los ángeles hayan venido a ayudarnos- dijo Takuya- entonces, es verdad que en este lugar se decidirá el futuro del Digimundo...-

-Así parece- dijo Kouichi- será mejor que nos demos prisa y busquemos esa lápida antes de que Lucemon llegue ahí primero...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucemon llegó al castillo de Destynmon, y éste y LordKnightmon se presentaron ante él.

-Caballeros de la realeza- dijo Lucemon- ¿aun no han recuperado los diez Spirits?-

-Aún no, señor Lucemon- dijo Destynmon- Ophanimon y Cherubimon se entrometieron en nuestros planes...-

-Pero no se preocupe más por ellos, ya han sido eliminados- dijo LordKnightmon.

-Menos mal- dijo Lucemon duramente- saben bien que detesto que siempre se entrometan en nuestros planes...-

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes ahora, mi señor?- dijo Destynmon.

-Vayamos por ese Spirit de una vez por todas- dijo Lucemon- quiero terminar con la última amenaza contra mi victoria completa...-

-Sí, señor- dijo Destynmon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí, Takuya?- dijo Izumi, ahora cubierta por la capa de Nara, pues aún tenía mucho frío.

-Nos estamos acercando a la parte más profunda- dijo Takuya- y fue donde Gotsumon nos dijo que estaba la lápida...-

Kouji era quien corría por delante de todos. Algo le decía que Takuya tenía razón, y que se acercaban cada vez más a la lápida que buscaban.

-¿Y qué haremos una vez que...?- comenzó Nara, pero Kouichi la hizo callar tapándole la boca. Habían llegado a un enorme salón. Y no estaba vacío.

-Son Lucemon y los caballeros de la realeza- dijo Kouichi en voz baja. Kouji asintió. No solo estaban ellos, sino también Hiroto y Kisho, y entre ambos sostenían a una chica.

-Es Ai- dijo Kouji, apretando los dientes de enojo- esos malditos...-

-Suéltenme- exclamó Ai, forcejeando para liberarse. Era inútil. Hiroto y Kisho eran más fuertes que ella.

-Ahora, Ai, es hora de que cumplas con tu parte y nos entregues el último Spirit- dijo Lucemon.

-Nunca te ayudaré, malvado...- dijo Ai.

-No es una pregunta- gruñó Destynmon- obedece al señor Lucemon, niña...-

-Aunque quisiera, no puedo- dijo Ai- primero necesitan los otros diez Spirits...-

-Eso será fácil, preciosa- dijo Lucemon- algunos de tus amigos sobrevivieron, y sin duda vendrán a buscarte... es solo cuestión de esperar a que nos traigan los Spirits-

Ai miró a Lucemon con verdadero odio.

-No me mires así- dijo Lucemon.

-¡Suéltenme!-exclamó Ai.

-Tal vez si te oyen gritar vengan a salvarte con más rapidez...- dijo Lucemon maléficamente, haciendo sonreír a los dos chicos humanos que la sostenían.

-¡Ya déjenla en paz!- exclamó Kouji.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo LordKnightmon- ya vino el príncipe azul a rescatarte-

-Menos mal- dijo Lucemon con una sonrisa malévola- pero LordKnightmon, ¿dónde están tus modales?- se volvió hacia los chicos- ¿porqué no pasan a acompañarnos?-

Los cinco entraron a la habitación, dudosos.

-Buenas noches, chicos humanos- dijo Lucemon- espero que hayan disfrutado su estancia en el castillo de Destynmon...-

-Disfrutar no es exactamente la palabra que yo buscaría- dijo Takuya frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sin embargo, ahora necesito la ayuda de ustedes cinco- dijo Lucemon- necesito los diez Spirits para conseguir el que está aquí, justo abajo de nosotros... y da la casualidad de que ustedes los tienen...- sonrió- solo tienen que dárnoslos y tal vez consideraré el dejarlos con vida...-

-En tus sueños- dijo Izumi.

-En ese caso, lo siento bastante, pero tendré que tomarlos por la fuerza- dijo Lucemon- Destynmon, LordKnightmon...-

-¿Y crees que no tenemos manos para defendernos?- dijo Kouji, sacando su digivice. Los otros lo imitaron.

-El Viento con el Fuego- dijo Izumi.

-¡Hyper Spirit Evolution!- exclamó Takuya- ¡KAISERGREYMON!-

-El Agua con el Resplandor- dijo Nara.

-La Oscuridad con el Resplandor- dijo Kouichi.

-¡Hyper Spirit Evolution!- exclamó Kouji- ¡MAGNAGARURUMON!-

-Mucho más fácil- dijo Lucemon- los diez Spirits en solo dos de ustedes...-

Kaisergreymon comenzó a pelear contra Destynmon, y Magnagarurumon contra LordKnightmon. La pelea se veía muy pareja.

-¿Dónde rayos está esa lápida?¿lo sabes?- dijo Izumi. Alzó la mirada y vio a Ai aún tratando de soltarse del par de chicos- Nara, tenemos que alejar a Ai de Hiroto y el otro tipo...-

Nara la miró asustada.

-No puedo- dijo Nara.

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó Izumi.

-Ese... ese chico es mi exnovio...- dijo Nara.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Izumi.

-No puedo- dijo Nara- tengo miedo de...- pero no acabó su frase, porque Izumi le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla, que casi la hizo caer al suelo.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?- dijo Izumi- te creía más valiente. ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas tenido miedo de tirarte a un enorme foso lleno de agua, o pelear contra tantos digimon malvados, y tengas miedo de acercarte a un chico y darle su merecido?-

Nara al principio miró a Izumi sorprendida. Se llevó la mano a su mejilla adolorida, y sonrió.

-Tienes razón- dijo Nara- gracias, Izumi...-

Las dos chicas corrieron hacia donde los dos chicos retenían a Ai.

-Nara, ¿acaso vienes a pedirme perdón?- dijo Kisho con una sonrisa- mira que es muy tarde para...¡aaaaaaaaaaah!-

Nara se había acercado y para Kisho parecía tener la más inocente de las intenciones, hasta que ella le dio un buen rodillazo en un sitio donde nunca lo olvidaría. El chico se dejó caer al suelo lloriqueando.

-Izumi, ¿qué...? ¡Auch!- exclamó Hiroto tras recibir un buen golpe de Izumi en el rostro.

-Vaya, gracias, chicas- dijo Ai, sonriendo al verse libre.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Izumi.

-¡No tan rápido!- dijo Lucemon, atacándolas. Pero un digimon se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Seraphimon!- exclamaron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Izumi.

-Rápido, vayan por ese Spirit...- dijo Seraphimon, justo antes de desaparecer en un rayo de luz para convertirse en Patamon.

Ai asintió y corrió hacia la lápida.

-¡No, no lo obtendrán!- exclamó Lucemon- Destynmon, LordKnightmon, olvídense de ellos y ataquen a la chica...-

-¡No!- exclamó Magnagarurumon. LordKnightmon trató de atrapar a Ai con su lazo, pero Izumi la empujó para impedirlo.

En ese momento, llegaron corriendo Jumpei, Tomoki, Tooya, Karou y Satoshi, completamente normales.

-¡Ustedes!- exclamó Lucemon- ¿cómo rayos...?-

-¿Cómo es que...?- comenzó Kouichi, sorprendido de verlos bien y no convertidos en piedra.

-Seraphimon nos despetrificó con una de sus técnicas, y lo seguimos hasta aquí- dijo Jumpei- ahora, Kouji, si eres tan amable...- añadió mostrándole su digivice.

Kouji y Takuya volvieron a su forma normal, y devolvieron los Spirits a sus dueños. Los diez chicos hicieron un círculo alrededor de Ai y de la lápida.

-Prepárate, Lucemon, a conocer el poder de los diez guerreros legendarios- dijo Takuya.

-¡Ahora, chicos!- dijo Izumi.

-¡Spirit Evolution!- exclamaron todos.

-¡AGUNIMON!- exclamó Takuya.

-¡KAZEMON!- dijo Izumi.

-¡KUMAMON!- dijo Tomoki.

-¡BEETLEMON!- exclamó Jumpei.

-¡WOLFMON!- dijo Kouji.

-¡LÖWEMON!- dijo Kouichi.

-¡MIZUMON!- dijo Nara.

-¡HAGANEMON!- dijo Karou.

-¡KIMON!- dijo Satoshi.

-¡TSUCHIMON!- exclamó Tooya.

-¡No!- exclamó Lucemon- ¡deténganlos!-

Los caballeros de la realeza se lanzaron hacia ellos. Los diez guerreros legendarios extendieron sus brazos. Una fuerte luz blanca salió del centro del círculo, donde se encontraba Ai.

-¡Trueno Celestial!- dijeron los diez guerreros legendarios al mismo tiempo, utilizando juntos la técnica de Susanomon. Una enorme nube se formó sobre ellos. Cuando los caballeros de la realeza trataron de atacarlos fueron alcanzados y fulgurados por los rayos que salían de ella. Lucemon absorbió los digicodes de sus súbditos y digievolucionó.

-Tontos...- dijo Lucemon- ahora me he hecho más poderoso...-

Los guerreros legendarios lo ignoraron. Su atención estaba enfocada en el centro del círculo. La lápida blanca que estaba en el suelo comenzó a brillar, ahora de un color dorado.

-Ahora, Ai, tómalo- dijo Wolfmon.

-No pierdas el tiempo, la puerta está abierta- añadió Löwemon.

Ai sonrió y se arrodilló frente a la lápida dorada. Pudo notar que tenía un pequeño hueco que reproducía perfectamente la forma de su mano, y la colocó ahí.

-Ai Fujiwara- dijo una voz que parecía provenir del interior de la roca- recibe el Spirit del Cielo...-

Un Digivice totalmente blanco apareció frente a ella, y lo tomó. Luego la lápida se rompió en mil pedazos, y luego se volvió a unir, combinando sus colores dorado y blanco, tomando la forma de un Spirit, el cual entró al Digivice.

-¡Digievoluciona!- exclamaron los guerreros legendarios.

-¡Ultimate Spirit Evolution!- exclamó Ai- ¡Tenshimon!-

Tenshimon era un hermoso ángel femenino de cabellos negros, alas blancas y ojos color violeta. Llevaba una ligera armadura dorada, y un largo bastón del mismo color con una cruz y una perla blanca en la punta superior.

La hermosa digimon flotaba aún sobre los diez guerreros legendarios, y se volvió para encarar a Lucemon.

-Muy impresionante, Ai, muy impresionante- dijo Lucemon al verla- pero no será suficiente para vencerme...-

-Eso es lo que crees, Lucemon...- dijo Salamon, convirtiéndose en Ophanimon al recibir un rayo de luz que emergía de Tenshimon.

-...por fin, el Spirit del Cielo ha sido liberado...- dijo Lopmon, convirtiéndose en Cherubimon.

-...y es hora de que pagues por tus crímenes- dijo Patamon, convirtiéndose en Seraphimon.

-No lo creo- dijo Lucemon, conjurando una esfera de luz y una de oscuridad- tendré ese Spirit a como dé lugar...-

-No podrás vencerme, Lucemon- dijo Tenshimon- es hora...-

-¿Hora de qué?- dijo Lucemon, fastidiado.

-De que los guerreros legendarios unan todos sus poderes- dijo Tenshimon- y tú desaparezcas para siempre del Digimundo, para que jamás vuelvas a amenazarlo...-

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo- dijo Lucemon.

Los diez guerreros legendarios se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

-Recibe el poder del Fuego- dijo Agunimon, enviando a Tenshimon un rayo de luz roja- para el ardiente valor de los protectores del Digimundo y de nuestro mundo nunca se apague...-

-Recibe el poder del Viento- dijo Kazemon, enviando un rayo color morado- para nunca detenernos...-

-Recibe el poder del Hielo- dijo Kumamon, enviando un rayo blanco- para que la fuerza siempre ayude a los protectores de los dos mundos...-

-Recibe el poder del Trueno- dijo Beetlemon, enviando un rayo amarillo- que su energía nunca falte...-

-Recibe el poder de la Luz- dijo Wolfmon, enviando un rayo de luz azul- para que la luz de la amistad guíe su camino...-

-Recibe el poder de la Oscuridad- dijo Löwemon, enviando un rayo color negro- que sana las heridas y descansa la vista para la próxima pelea...-

-Recibe el Poder del Agua- dijo Mizumon, enviando un rayo color aqua- para que lave las impurezas a su paso...-

-Recibe el Poder del Bosque- dijo Kimon, enviando un rayo color verde- para que la victoria de hoy permita que todos los digimon sean libres y tengan un hogar...-

-Recibe el Poder de la Tierra- dijo Tsuchimon, enviando un rayo marrón- para que de ella vuelva a crecer todo lo bueno en el Digimundo...-

-Recibe el Poder del Metal- dijo Haganemon, enviando un rayo plateado- el elemento trabajado por hombres y digimon jamás vuelva a ser usado para atacarse entre sí...-

-Recibe el Conocimiento- dijo Seraphimon.

-Recibe el Amor- dijo Ophanimon.

-Recibe la Fuerza- dijo Cherubimon.

Lucemon miraba la escena, horrorizado. Tenshimon sonrió al recibir los poderes de los guerreros legendarios y de los tres ángeles, y se volvió a Lucemon.

-Lucemon, prepárate a ser vencido- dijo Tenshimon.

-Jamás- dijo Lucemon- ¡Luz y Oscuridad!-

-¡Rayo de Justicia Celeste!- exclamó Tenshimon. Un rayo de luces de varios colores salió de la punta del báculo de Tenshimon, y fue a dar directo al pecho de Lucemon, atravesándolo de lado a lado, mientras éste daba un alarido.

El digicode de Lucemon se expuso, pero se fragmentó y desapareció por completo.

-¡Sí!- exclamaron todos.

-Por fin- dijo Ophanimon- el Digimundo y el mundo de los humanos estará a salvo para siempre de Lucemon-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de que todos volvieron a la normalidad, Ai terminó muy cansada. Los ángeles los habían transportado al castillo de Cherubimon. La chica durmió el resto de la noche y todo el día siguiente, hasta que por fin Izumi y Nara permitieron que Kouji la despertara porque ya se había preocupado.

Ya era hora de volver a casa. Bokomon se abrazó de la cintura de Takuya.

-¡No se vayan!¡No se vayan!- dijo Bokomon- ¡los voy a extrañar mucho!-

-Eso ya se los dijiste la última vez- dijo Neemon.

-¡No seas insensible, Neemon!- gritó Bokomon, estirando y soltando el pantalón de Neemon.

-No sé como podemos agradecerles lo que han hecho por nosotros- dijo Ophanimon- los once...-

-Y especialmente ustedes seis- dijo Cherubimon- que ya han estado aquí dos veces...-

-No es nada- dijo Tomoki, un tanto apenado.

-Ya hemos enviado a todos los chicos humanos traídos por los sirvientes de Lucemon de vuelta al mundo de los humanos- dijo Seraphimon- incluyendo a Hiroto y Kisho...-

-Cuando lleguen, no recordarán nada- dijo Seraphimon.

-Y es hora que vuelvan ustedes- dijo Ophanimon, abriendo un portal- volverán en el mismo instante en que llegaron aquí, y no recordarán nada de lo ocurrido...-

-¿No recordaremos...?- comenzó Ai.

-Es injusto- dijo Nara- ellos sí recuerdan lo sucedido la última vez que vinieron...-

-Eso fue porque pasaron por un portal creado por Lucemon, que no se sujetaba a estas reglas- explicó Cherubimon- esta vez es diferente...-

Nara mandó una mirada llena de tristeza a Kouichi, y Ai hizo otro tanto con Kouji. Este último la abrazó por la espalda.

-No se preocupen- dijo Kouichi- nosotros no las olvidaremos...-

-¿Lo prometen?- dijo Ai, mirando a Kouji.

-Lo prometo- dijo Kouji.

-Yo también- dijo Kouichi.

-Oye, Kouichi, solo una cosa- dijo Nara- mañana en la escuela... aleja a Kisho de mí, por favor, porque sé que voy a estar muy asustada...-

Kouichi sonrió.

-Lo haré- dijo él.

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a entrar al portal. Primero Karou, Tooya y Satoshi. Luego Nara y Ai.

-Ustedes seis conservarán la memoria de lo sucedido- dijo Cherubimon.

-Oh, genial- dijo Jumpei de mal humor- recordaré que pasé un par de horas convertido en piedra...-

Ignorando el último reclamo de Jumpei, los chicos entraron al portal. Primero Izumi, Takuya, Tomoki, Jumpei y Kouichi. Kouji se volvió antes de entrar y sonrió.

-Gracias por todo, Ophanimon- dijo el chico antes de internarse en el portal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouji y Kouichi aparecieron en la sala de su casa, justo frente al televisor.

-¿Hijos?¿Ya se durmieron?- se escuchó la voz de la señora Kimura desde arriba. Los gemelos apagaron el televisor, botaron lo zapatos en la puerta y subieron a toda prisa a su habitación.

-Ya estamos en la cama- dijo Kouichi- que duermas bien, mamá...-

-Igualmente, hijos- dijo la señora Kimura.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa. Se cambiaron y cada uno se metió a su cama.

-Recuerda que mañana tienes que ir a la práctica de mi banda...- dijo Kouji.

-Rayos, lo había olvidado- dijo Kouichi-buenas noches, Kouji- sonrió- que duermas bien...-

-Buenas noches, Kouichi- dijo Kouji, sonriendo también- que sueñes con los angelitos... que yo haré otro tanto...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Un capítulo más para el fin. Paciencia, ya casi termina.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	19. C19: Rehaciendo Vidas de Nuevo

**CAPITULO 19: REHACIENDO VIDAS DE NUEVO**

A la mañana siguiente, los gemelos despertaron con mucho esfuerzo, pues aún no recuperaban sus energías del largo viaje que acababan de llevar a cabo. Su madre, por supuesto, no lo sabía, y cariñosamente los regañó durante el desayuno.

-Si yo les dije que se durmieran temprano- dijo la señora Kimura mientras les servía el desayuno.

-Lo hicimos, mamá- dijo Kouichi con su mejor cara de inocencia.

-Entonces parece que los dos son igual de dormilones- dijo la señora Kimura- porque Kouichi es capaz de dormir más de doce horas seguidas...-

-Tal vez, mamá- dijo Kouji con una sonrisa, rascándose la cabeza perezosamente- por algo somos gemelos...-

-Aquí tienen su desayuno, hijos- dijo Maki Kimura con una sonrisa, poniendo un plato delante de cada gemelo con una sonrisa- apresúrense o llegarán tarde a clases...-

-Gracias, mamá- dijeron los dos a coro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ese día en la escuela no fue precisamente el mejor en la vida de los gemelos. Los dos estaban muy agotados. Y lo mismo podía decirse de los otros chicos elegidos. A la mitad de la tercera clase, Kouji pidió permiso a la profesora de ir al baño para mojarse la cara y despertar un poco. El menor de los gemelos rió al ver a Takuya de pie fuera de su salón, con los brazos cruzados.

-Takuya, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Kouji.

-Me quedé dormido en clase, y la profesora me sacó- dijo Takuya.

Kouji se echó a reír de nuevo.

-Ya veo- dijo Kouji- ¿y que tal tu día?-

-Peor que nunca- dijo Takuya, haciendo una mueca de disgusto- media hora de clase y me ahora me quedaré castigado después de la salida. Y no fui el único. Izumi se quedará castigada también una hora después de clases por no traer la tarea...-

-¿Izumi?- dijo Kouji, sorprendido. Lo creería de Takuya, de Tomoki, de Jumpei, tal vez de su hermano y de hasta él mismo, pero nunca de Izumi.

-Sí, yo también me sorprendí- dijo Takuya- ahora vete antes de que la profesora te vea y seamos tres los castigados...-

-Nos vemos más tarde- dijo Kouji.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El día de clases fue tan pesado que todos agradecieron que por fin sonara la campana. Como Kouji sabía que Izumi y Takuya tenían detención juntos no fue a buscarlos, sino que buscó a los chicos de la banda, y los encontró cerca de la salida de la escuela. Satoshi estaba recargado en un árbol, mientras que Tooya y Karou se refugiaban bajo su sombra.

-Buenas tardes, Kouji- dijo Tooya.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Kouji- ¿ya están listos para el ensayo?-

-Nosotros sí- dijo Karou- pero recuerda que nos hace falta el vocalista-

-¿Tu hermano aceptó?- preguntó Satoshi.

-Me dijo que por él está bien- dijo Kouji- yo creo que solo teme no ser lo suficientemente bueno para nuestra banda...-

-Pronto lo averiguaremos- dijo Tooya- ¿irá a la práctica esta tarde?-

-Así lo prometió- dijo Kouji.

-Espero que así sea- dijo Satoshi- o seremos el hazmerreír de la competencia...nos veremos allá, Kouji-

-Hasta luego- dijo Kouji, con una sonrisa. Así que Ophanimon tuvo razón. Ninguno de sus amigos recordó la aventura que tuvieron en el Digimundo. ¿Y Ai? ¿Ella recordaría algo?

Kouji sacudió la cabeza y decidió ir a buscar a su hermano.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouichi había salido temprano de clases. No tenía práctica del coro, así que decidió buscar a Kouji para preguntarle dónde sería la práctica de la banda. La verdad, él estaba muy nervioso por ello. Sabía que los chicos eran muy agradables, pues ya los había conocido, pero también sabía que ellos no recordarían nada de su aventura en el Digimundo.

Pensando aún en ello, se acomodó la mochila en la espalda y se dirigió a la salida. Una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volvió, y vio una chica que discutía con un chico, el cual trataba de arrebatarle su bolsa de libros.

-¡Te lo advierto, Kisho!- dijo Nara en tono molesto- ¡suelta mi bolsa en este instante o te juro que te parto el cráneo!-

Kisho reía mientras jalaba con facilidad la bolsa de Nara.

-¿Dónde dejaste tu sentido del humor, Nara?- le dijo Kisho- además, ¿que no es de buena educación que te ayude con tus cosas?-

-Suéltala de una vez por todas y déjame tranquila- le dijo Nara- ya te dije que no quiero volver a verte jamás...-

Kisho soltó de pronto la bolsa, haciendo que Nara cayera al suelo al estar estirándola, y varios lápices salieron de la bolsa y rodaron por el piso. El chico reía cruelmente mientras ella recogía sus lápices.

-¿Ya tuviste suficiente, bruja?- dijo Kisho- te dije que te arrepentirías si me dabas calabazas... pues que bueno que me dejaste de una vez, ya sabes que no vales la pena más que para un momento de diversión...-

-¡Cállate!- gritó Nara. Kisho se enfureció e hizo el ademán de golpearla. Kouichi reaccionó y detuvo su brazo antes de que lo hiciera.

-No te atrevas a tocarla, maldito- dijo Kouichi, frunciendo el entrecejo. Kisho lo miró sorprendido y apartó su brazo de la mano del gemelo.

-¿Y se puede saber quién rayos eres tú?- dijo Kisho.

-Eso no te importa- dijo Kouichi sin titubear- más te vale que la dejes en paz...-

-¿O si no que?- dijo Kisho- ¿me golpearás con tu mochila, enano?-

Kouichi no respondió. Era apenas de la misma estatura del chico, y mucho más delgado, pero no le importó. Se limitó a mirar a Kisho con el entrecejo fruncido, hasta que su interlocutor se fastidió.

-Bah, ni tú ni ella valen mi tiempo- dijo Kisho, retirándose.

Kouichi sonrió y miró a su alrededor. Nara no se había levantado. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, llorando con el rostro escondido entre sus manos. El gemelo tuvo el impulso de abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Tal vez ella no lo recordaba, como había dicho Ophanimon.

-Oye, no llores- dijo Kouichi, sentándose junto a ella en el suelo y poniéndole la mano en el hombro- ¿sabes? Ese sujeto es un completo idiota...-

-Gracias por defenderme...- dijo ella, levantando la vista sin mirarlo, para después volverla a bajar- aunque no valía la pena...-

-No escuches las tonterías que dijo ese idiota- dijo Kouichi- debe estar muy ciego para decir tales cosas de ti...-

Nara levantó la vista. Esta vez lo miró y le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano- me llamo Nara Kobayashi-

-Yo soy Kouichi Kimura- dijo Kouichi. Nara lo miró de manera extraña, como tratando de reconocerlo.

-¿Qué no eres el hermano gemelo de Kouji Minamoto?- preguntó ella.

-Así es- sonrió Kouichi- y sé que le diste una paliza cuando intentó unirse al equipo de natación. Te he visto nadar, eres muy buena-

-Tú eres muy amable- sonrió Nara a su vez- la mitad de las chicas de la escuela se mueren por tu hermano, pero ahora que te veo, tú tampoco estás tan mal...-

Kouichi sonrió, sonrojándose ligeramente, aunque ya había escuchado eso de ella una vez, en el Digimundo. El chico se levantó, y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Kouichi- dijo Nara- y muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí... espero verte por aquí pronto-

-Hasta luego- dijo Kouichi, mirándola alejarse.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouji no encontraba a su hermano. Pensó que tal vez Kouichi había olvidado lo del ensayo y había vuelto a casa. Sacó su teléfono para llamar a su mamá cuando vio a alguien pasar frente a él. Una linda chica de cabellos cortos, que caminaba en silencio hacia la salida.

-Espera, Ai- dijo Kouji. Ai se detuvo en seco y lo miró asustada.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Ai, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos color violeta y dando un paso atrás- ¿y cómo sabes mi nombre?-

"Soy un tonto" pensó Kouji.

-Soy Kouji Minamoto- dijo Kouji, sonriéndole ligeramente- y sé quien eres porque Hiroto me habló de ti una vez-

-Hiroto puede irse al demonio- dijo Ai, apartando su vista de él- y tú también, si eres amigo suyo...-

-De eso no te preocupes, desde ayer no soy su amigo- dijo Kouji.

-¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó Ai, sin mirarlo.

-Insultó a mi madre y a mi hermano- dijo Kouji.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella, mirándolo de nuevo- ese Hiroto es un completo tonto, grosero y presumido...-

Kouji acentuó su sonrisa.

-Es un gusto por fin conocerte, Ai- dijo Kouji.

-Igualmente, Kouji- dijo ella- espero verte de nuevo un día de estos... hasta luego-

Kouji sonrió mientras la miraba alejarse. Tal vez ella no se acordaba de él, pero al menos no lo odiaba como a Hiroto. Y eso le dio más gusto todavía. Una vez que Ai desapareció, Kouji volvió a buscar a Kouichi con la mirada, y lo vio caminando hacia él.

-¿Qué tal tu día, Kouji?- preguntó Kouichi con una amplia sonrisa.

-Excelente- dijo Kouji, sonriendo levemente- ¿y el tuyo? Aunque no creo que sea necesario preguntarte, con la cara de idiota enamorado que tienes...-

-No podría ser mejor...- dijo Kouichi.

-¿Listo para el ensayo?- preguntó Kouji.

-Listo- respondió el mayor de los gemelos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Satoshi, Karou y Tooya quedaron impresionados con lo bien que se acoplaba la voz de Kouichi con la música que tocaban.

-¡Quinteto completo!- exclamó Satoshi, una vez que Kouichi dejó de cantar- estás dentro, a menos de que tengas alguna objeción-

-Ninguna- sonrió Kouichi- es un placer poder ayudarlos...-

-Entonces, supongo que debo darme prisa- dijo Tooya- iré al comité a inscribir a la banda con el nombre de Kouichi como vocalista...-

-Ya estamos listos para el sábado- dijo Karou- espero que Hiroto no haga alguna trampa...-

-Cuida muy bien los instrumentos, Satoshi- dijo Kouji con seriedad a su compañero- y no dejes que nadie se acerque a ellos...-

-Lo sé- dijo Satoshi- estarán guardados bajo llave aquí en mi casa, y solo los sacaremos para ensayar...-

-Menos mal- dijo Kouji, entregándole su guitarra- el viernes volveremos a ensayar...-

Todos se despidieron de Satoshi y volvieron a sus casas. Mientras Kouji y Kouichi iban a la suya, iban conversando.

-¿Crees que papá vaya a ver el concurso?- preguntó Kouichi.

-Lo dudo- dijo Kouji- él y mamá Juri volverán hasta el lunes...- sonrió- además, siempre se quejan del ruido que hacemos, dudo que quieran ir a escucharnos-

-Mamá tampoco irá, creo- dijo Kouichi. Los gemelos se detuvieron en la entrada de su casa. Maki Kimura les abrió.

-Hola, hijos- dijo ella- ¿cómo les fue en la escuela hoy?-

-¡Excelente!- exclamaron los dos a coro.

-Me alegro- dijo la señora Kimura- bueno, pasen, les prepararé algo de comer...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa tarde, Kisho Hashimoto se encontró con Hiroto fuera de su casa.

-Hiroto, te tengo malas noticias- dijo Kisho- Kouichi Kimura te ha reemplazado en el concurso de bandas...-

-No hay problema- dijo Hiroto- yo ya tengo mi propia banda, y ese perdedor no levantará la suya...-

-No quiero decepcionarte- dijo Kisho- pero su voz es excelente...-

Hiroto frunció el entrecejo.

-Ya pensaré en algo para el concurso, tenemos aún tres días- dijo Hiroto- ese Kouji Minamoto me las va a pagar...-

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó Kisho, extendiéndole la mano- tengo un asunto pendiente que arreglar con ese Kouichi Kimura...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Escuchaste eso?-

-Dicen que los gemelos Minamoto van a presentarse en la misma banda...-

-Escuché que son excelentes...-

-¿En serio son gemelos?-

El rumor sobre el concurso de las bandas corrió por toda la escuela. Kouji y Kouichi se cuidaban de Hiroto, pues tenía una mirada que parecía acecharlos. Aunque no le tenían miedo, los dos sabían que eso era lo mejor para evitar problemas.

El viernes a la hora del almuerzo, los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para almorzar juntos.

-Mañana es el concurso- dijo Izumi, mientras se servía un vaso con refresco y lo colocaba en su bandeja- ¿no están emocionados?-

-Casi no, Izumi- respondió Takuya por ellos- no hablan mucho porque si abren la boca podrían vomitar...-

-No es para tanto, Takuya- dijo Kouichi tranquilamente.

Cuando Kouichi tomó un vaso de jugo y lo puso en su bandeja, sintió un empujón. Alzó la vista y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Kisho, quien llevaba su bandeja justo detrás de él.

-Oh, discúlpame, no te vi- dijo Kisho con una sonrisa, tomando un vaso y sirviéndose jugo también. Kouichi lo miró sospechosamente mientras se alejaba. El chico se sentó en una mesa con Hiroto. Nara estaba sentada en la mesa detrás de él. Kouichi se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a sentarse con Takuya y los otros.

-¿Has tenido un buen día, Kouichi?- preguntó Izumi.

-No me quejo- dijo éste- ¿y ustedes?-

-Regular- dijo Takuya- la maestra aún no ha olvidado que me quedé dormido en clase, y sigue regañándome por ello...-

-¿En serio?- dijo Kouichi, dándole una mordida a su emparedado.

-No mientas, Takuya- dijo Kouji, poniendo su charola junto a la de Kouichi y tomando asiento pesadamente junto con ellos- lo que pasa es que ya no permite que copies la tarea de Izumi...-

Todos rieron.

-Me lo imagino- dijo Jumpei- aaah, es bueno que estemos los cinco juntos-

-Lástima que Tomoki aún esté en la secundaria- comentó Takuya- estaríamos todos juntos...-

-Lástima, será el año que viene- dijo Kouji, y se volvió a Kouichi- ¿qué pediste hoy?¿Uva?- Kouichi asintió, y Kouji hizo un gesto de desagrado- ¿cómo te gusta la uva?-

-No lo sé- dijo Kouichi- no he probado la de la escuela...-

-Es solo sabe a agua pintada de morado- dijo Kouji.

-¿En serio?- dijo Takuya- ¿puedo probarlo?-

Sin esperar la respuesta del gemelo, Takuya tomó el vaso y bebió un par de tragos.

-Tienes razón, Kouji, este dizque jugo sabe a agua...- dijo el castaño.

-Eso fue de lo más maleducado, Takuya- dijo Kouji, frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzando los brazos.

-No hay problema- dijo Kouichi, tomando el vaso- yo también quiero probarla...-

Pero antes de que el mayor de los gemelos pudiera apurar el vaso, alguien se lo arrebató. Tomado por sorpresa, Kouichi miró hacia arriba y se encontró cara a cara con Nara.

-¿Nara?- dijo él.

La chica no respondió, sino solo se volvió hacia donde estaban sentados Hiroto y Kisho, y dejó caer el vaso al suelo con fuerza, haciendo que se quebrara en mil pedazos, derramando todo el jugo de uva.

-¿Qué rayos...?- comenzó Kouichi.

Ella no respondió y salió de la cafetería como sin nada. Kouichi la miró alejarse, frunció el entrecejo y salió tras ella.

-Nara... Nara, espera- dijo Kouichi. La chica seguía caminando, ignorándolo. Kouichi la detuvo por un brazo.

-Suéltame- dijo ella.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?- dijo Kouichi.

-No te importa...- dijo Nara.

-Claro que sí- dijo Kouichi- ¿qué rayos te sucede? Hace tres días me agradeciste por ayudarte, y ahora llegaste a tirar mi jugo...-

-¿No te diste cuenta, verdad?- dijo Nara

-¿De qué?- preguntó él.

-Kisho le echó algo a tu jugo- dijo Nara- lo escuché cuando hablaba con ese tal Hiroto... era un polvo extraño que te dejaría afónico por un par de días-

Kouichi la miró sorprendido.

-¿En serio?- dijo él.

-¿Ves?- dijo Nara- y tú reclamándome...-

-Bueno, hay maneras de advertir a alguien... lo siento- dijo Kouichi, algo apenado- pero tengo que admitir que me sorprendiste...-

-Lo sé- sonrió ella- lo siento, es que jamás había hecho algo así...-

-No es cierto- sonrió Kouichi- recuerdo cuando golpeaste a Kisho en el Digi...- pero se tapó la boca.

-¿Yo hice qué?- dijo Nara.

-Nada, nada- dijo él. Nara lo miró sospechosamente- te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí, en serio...-

-Eres extraño...- sonrió Nara- pero me agradas...-

Kouichi no sabía si tomar eso como un cumplido, así que sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Los demás chicos se habían quedado en el comedor.

-Lo sabía- dijo Jumpei- esa Nara siempre me pareció muy rara, desde que la conocimos... y el pobre Kouichi cayó redondito...-

-No digas eso, Jumpei- dijo Izumi- a mí me agrada...-

-Sí, como no- dijo Takuya con sarcasmo- sobre todo cuando estábamos en el Digimundo te llevabas tan bien con ella...-

-Basta, Takuya- dijo Izumi frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Yo solo digo la ver...- comenzó Takuya, pero de pronto perdió la voz.

-¿La ver?- dijo Kouji. Takuya trató de hablar de nuevo, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca- ¿qué te sucedió, Takuya?-

-Que extraño- dijo Izumi. Takuya seguía haciendo aspavientos tratando de hablar, pero no podía.

-¿Acaso bebiste algo muy frío?- preguntó Jumpei- ¿el jugo de Kouichi estaba frío?-

-¡El jugo!- dijo Kouji, mirando el batidero en el suelo- Kouichi no lo bebió, ¿verdad?-

Takuya sacudió la cabeza.

-Menos mal- dijo Kouji. Kouichi llegó y se sentó con ellos, esta vez con una botella de agua.

-Kouichi, Takuya quedó afónico...- dijo Izumi.

-Lo siento, Takuya, pero es demasiado tarde para hacer algo- dijo Kouichi, abriendo la botella- parece que Kisho le echó algo a mi jugo porque quería dejarme afónico para el concierto... pero no te preocupes, en dos días recuperarás la voz-

Takuya dejó caer su cabeza, golpeándose la frente con la mesa. Todos rieron. Con lo mucho que le gusta hablar, Takuya sería muy infeliz esos dos días.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de clases, Kouji y Kouichi se dirigieron a la casa de Tooya para ensañar por última vez. Cuando apenas iban saliendo de la escuela, los gemelos captaron que Ai estaba cerca.

-Voy a buscar a los chicos- dijo Kouichi rápidamente- te veo más tarde...-

Kouichi desapareció más rápido que la luz, o al menos eso le pareció a Kouji. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, pues Ai iba saliendo.

-Hola, Kouji- sonrió Ai- ¿Cómo estás?-

-Yo bien- dijo Kouji- ¿tú?-

-¿No estás emocionado- dijo Ai con una sonrisa- mañana es el concierto, ¿no?- Kouji asintió- toda la escuela va a estar ahí...-

-¿Tú vas a estar ahí?- preguntó Kouji, pero casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, y sintió sus mejillas calientes. Ai se sonrojó ligeramente también.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí- dijo Ai muy apenada- no... no me lo perdería-

-Menos mal- dijo Kouji- sería muy lindo que un ángel como tu fuera a vernos tocar...-

-¿Un ángel?- sonrió Ai- yo no soy un ángel...-

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Kouji con sinceridad- yo te he visto convertida en el más hermoso de los ángeles blancos...-

Ai miró a Kouji al principio embelezada por las palabras que decía. Después, le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa y, casi de inmediato, se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Oh, por Dios...- murmuró en voz baja- Kouji...-

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Kouji.

-Kouji... el Digimundo...- dijo Ai- lo acabo de recordar...Ophanimon dijo que no...-

Kouji sonrió.

-Te extrañé, Ai- dijo simplemente Kouji. De inmediato, la chica se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Kouji!- exclamó ella- me salvaste en el Digimundo...cuando volvimos, tuve tanto miedo de que esto no volviera a ocurrir...-

-Ya ocurrió, Ai- dijo Kouji, abrazándola con fuerza.

Kouichi miraba la escena, escondido tras un árbol.

-Menos mal- dijo Kouichi- espero que Nara también recuerde...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El viernes pasó muy rápido, y para los gemelos el sábado llegó muy pronto. Los dos estaban muy felices, pues sabían que tanto Nara como Ai asistirían al concurso de las bandas.

-Bien, no se pongan nerviosos- dijo Tooya, visiblemente nervioso. Kouji alzó una ceja al verlo así.

-Aún falta una hora para que comience el concurso- dijo Satoshi, poniendo los ojos en blanco- ya te imagino cuando estemos tocando...-

Kouji sonrió, y Kouichi soltó una risita.

-Solo imaginen que es un ensayo más, y todo saldrá bien...- dijo Kouji.

En ese momento llegaron varios chicos donde estaba la banda de Kouji. Eran Takuya, Izumi, Jumpei y Tomoki.

-¿Chicos?¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Kouichi.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Izumi- no podíamos dejar de venir...-

-Buena suerte, chicos- les dijo Tomoki.

-No les desees suerte- dijo Jumpei un tanto serio, pero inmediatamente después sonrió- no la necesitan...-

-Gracias, Jumpei- sonrió Kouji.

-Los estaremos animando desde la primera fila- dijo Izumi, mostrándoles los dedos en señal de amor y paz. Mientras, Takuya hacía varias señas extrañas para hacerles entender que les deseaba suerte, pero solo provocó risas de todos los presentes.

-Gracias, chicos- dijo Kouichi.

-¿Puedo desearles suerte también yo?- preguntó una chica llegando. Era Ai, y muy cerca de ella venía Nara.

-Po...por supuesto- dijo Kouji, poniéndose rojo.

-Mucha suerte, chicos- les dijo Ai- den lo mejor de ustedes...-

-Bueno, vamos a buscar un buen lugar- dijo Izumi, y se volvió a las dos chicas- vengan con nosotros... yo soy Izumi Orimoto, y ellos son Takuya Kambara, Tomoki Himi y Jumpei Shibayama...-

-Yo ya los conozco, Izumi- dijo Ai con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices?- exclamó Izumi- ¿recuerdas lo del...?-

-Sí, lo recuerdo, pero recuerda que es un secreto- dijo Ai.

-Yo no los conozco- dijo Nara, un tanto confundida por la extraña conversación anterior- yo soy Nara Kobayashi-

-Yo soy Ai Fujiwara- dijo Ai, volviéndose a Nara.

-¿Porqué cantarán hasta el final?- preguntó Izumi- me matarán los nervios...-

-Buena suerte, mala suerte, quien sabe- dijo Kouji, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

-Cálmate, Izumi, estás hablando por ti y por Takuya esta noche, y eso ya es decir bastante- dijo Jumpei.

Takuya le lanzó una mirada de enojo, pero nada pudo hacer para "defenderse" de las risas de los otros.

Nara no decía nada. Se limitaba a mirar a Kouichi, como queriendo reconocerlo.

-¿Porqué me miras así?- le preguntó Kouichi.

-No sé- dijo ella- es que... mientras esperaba, pensé en que...tengo la impresión que te había conocido antes...-

-Tal vez sí- dijo Kouichi con una sonrisa- en otro mundo...-

Nara sonrió. De pronto, la expresión de la chica cambió drásticamente. Parpadeó varias veces y miró al chico como si acabara de ver un extraterrestre.

-¿Kouichi?- dijo Nara, sonriendo ampliamente- ¡lo recordé! ¡lo recordé! Lo había olvidado, pero ahora sé que estuvimos juntos en el Digi...- pero no alcanzó a completar su frase, porque Kouichi le tapó la boca con las manos.

-Shhh... se supone que es secreto- dijo Kouichi en voz baja.

-¿De que rayos habla?- preguntó Karou, volviéndose a Kouji y alzando una ceja.

-Em... de nada- dijo Kouji, con una gruesa gota de sudor en la frente- están hablando en clave...-

-Tal vez- dijo Karou, un tanto confundido.

En ese momento pasaron Hiroto y Kisho. Lanzaron una mirada asesina a los gemelos, pero éstos los ignoraron por completo.

-Los mejores al principio, por eso nos dieron el primer puesto- dijo Kisho en voz alta- me dijeron que dejaron a los peores para el final...-

-Ai, ¿ahora te juntas con los bitontos?- dijo Hiroto- vaya, caíste de mal a peor...-

-"_Segunda llamada para el concurso"_- dijo el altavoz- _"segunda llamada"_-

-¡Deberíamos irnos!- exclamó Izumi, jalando a casi todo el mundo, sobre todo al pobre Takuya que no podía decir nada para defenderse. Nara iba a seguirlos, cuando se volvió y abrazó a Kouichi.

-Kouichi, estoy muy feliz- dijo ella- cuando Ophanimon dijo que no lo recordaríamos, yo creí que...-

-Ya lo recordaste- dijo Kouichi, estrechando el abrazo y entrelazando sus dedos en los cabellos castaños de ella- y Ai también, ya todo estará bien...-

-Nos veremos al rato- dijo Nara, besándolo en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios- mucha suerte...-

-Nos veremos al rato...- dijo Kouichi, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas- más pronto de lo que crees...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por fin, llegó el turno de la banda de Kouji.

-¡Y por último, la banda más esperada de la noche!- dijo el presentador- ¡Tooya Motomiya, Karou Ishida, Satoshi Suzumura y los gemelos Minamoto, Kouji y Kouichi! ¡Un aplauso, por favor!-

La multitud aplaudió. La mayoría de las admiradoras de Kouji estaban entre el público. Junto a Takuya, Izumi y los otros había una pareja de edad mayor, que parecían ser los abuelos de Karou.

-¡Sí! ¡Viva!- gritaban Izumi, Tomoki y Jumpei, de pie sobre los asientos.

Los chicos de la banda comenzaron a tocar, y Kouichi cantó. Basta decir que los jueces quedaron impresionados por el desempeño de los chicos, y al terminar la primera canción, todo el público se puso de pie.

-Gracias a todos por venir- dijo Kouji, acercándose al micrófono-mi hermano y yo queremos dedicar esta última canción a dos chicas muy especiales...-

-Una de ellas es Nara Kobayashi- dijo Kouichi.

-Y la otra es Ai Fujiwara- dijo Kouji.

Las dos chicas se llevaron las manos a la boca, emocionadas. La banda tocó la canción, y esta vez tanto Kouji como Kouichi cantaron. Los tres minutos parecieron una eternidad para Ai y Nara. Cuando por fin terminaron de cantar y los chicos bajaron del escenario, las dos abrazaron a su respectivo gemelo.

-¡Kouji!- exclamó Ai con una enorme sonrisa- no puedo creerlo...-

-Yo...- comenzó Kouji, pero no pudo terminar su frase, porque Ai lo besó, mientras él la alzaba para dar varias vueltas. Varias chicas del club de admiradoras de Kouji se molestaron bastante. Takuya y los otros, al contrario, sonrieron.

-Vaya, veo que mi hermano ya me dejó muy atrás...- dijo Kouichi, mirando a su gemelo. Nara sonrió y pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Kouichi. Este sonrió también y la besó.

-Sí, sí, mucho amor- dijo Izumi, mirando a las chicas con un poco de envidia. Takuya le pasó el brazo por la espalda con una mirada astuta- ¿qué?-

Las dos parejas no se separaron hasta que el presentador habló de nuevo.

-¡Y los ganadores son...- dijo el presentador- la banda de los gemelos Kouji y Kouichi, Tooya, Karou y Satoshi! ¡Un aplauso, por favor!-

-¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!- exclamaron Karou, Satoshi y Tooya al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Kouichi a su hermano. Kouji se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé- dijo Kouji- pero creo que estaré listo para cuando venga la próxima aventura...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN**

¡Hola! Por fin terminé este fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que el capi me quedó un poco largo, gomen, pero este tenía que ser el último. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un lindo review. Para los que me preguntaron: mis planes incluyen hacer una precuela de este fic. Hasta la próxima.

**Abby L. / Nona**


End file.
